kōtei no Bijū
by Meiou-Sama
Summary: Naruto Kaiser Beluzel nacido en la brecha dimensional, conoce a Great Red y a Ophis teniendo un pequeño combate esto genera que nuestro héroe caiga en el universo DXD que aventuras esperan a naruto entren a averiguarlo .
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Meiou-Sama Bueno antes que nada soy nuevo escribiendo una historia. Esta historia la ideamos entre 4 autores así que un aplauso para Naruto Tendo Rikudo, Rolando0897 y Maestro Dela Flama Oscura.

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Mi vida en otro mundo

Ufff que aburrido - resoplo un joven rubio de unos 17 años mientras miraba en su lugar donde actualmente estaba había estado entrenando hace quien sabe cuántos años él ahora estaba vestido con un abrigo largo y negro con el cuello dorado y cerrado al frente y una cinta larga atada a la cintura a modo de cinturón color dorado, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros

Su cabello cubre su frente con cuatro colas de caballo en su espalda sus ojos azules que mostraban mucha sabiduría pero una gran pereza miraban al frente buscando algo en ese espacio negro que lo entretenga tenía un gran pergamino a su lado donde seguramente guardaba sus cosas el luego sintió unas energías potentes en un punto determinado el con una sonrisa abrió un agujero y salto entrando a la inminente batalla

Lo que él vio fue a dos dragones uno rojo muy muy grande con un cuerno en la nariz mientras había otro que parecía un poco más pequeño era de color violeta con adornos dorados en las alas el miro perezosamente la pela cuando vio que iban a chocar el salto entremedio de ellos y sus ojos cambiaron a unos ojos anillados con un fondo purpura –shinra tensei – dijo calmadamente mandándoles a volar unos cuantos metros

- Pero que carajos de donde salió un ser humano lo más importante como es que nuestra presencia no te afecta – dijo el dragón de color rojo y el rubio le miro con un tic en la ceja – me estas llamando un debilucho lagartija sobrealimentada – ahora fue el turno del dragón rojo al tener un tic en la ceja y poner su cara a centímetros de la de naruto aunque este no se encontró intimidado – que fue eso insecto – dijo mientras llamas salían de su nariz y la dragona miro con una vena pulsante en la cien " esos dos se atreven de ignorarme " pensó ella enojada – ya lo has oído lagartija sobre alimentada – dijo el casi chocando su frente con el dragón rojo que trato de cenárselo pero el salto y con el mango de su o-katana le golpeo en la cabeza generándole un chichón – owww de que mierda esta echa esa espada – dijo adolorido y enojado porque una tonta espada le había hecho daño

-esta espada se llama yamato y la he creado yo y que es eso de que mi espada es una simple escarba dientes lagartucha – dijo el con una sonrisa dulce y un aura negruzca rodeándole dándole un gran susto a Great Red – ejejeje interesante – pero no lo dejo terminar ya que los ojos del rubio cambiaron ahora eran de un fondo rojo con tres tomoes girando entre ellos con tres líneas uniéndose en las esquinas (es el EMS de madara)

-tsukuyomi- dijo el mientras hacía que quede en una ilusión y luego quedo dormido iba a darse la vuelta pero una gran bola de fuego violácea se acercó hacia el el solo hiso un movimiento de su mano y algo como un agujero de gusano se abrió mostrando una parte del espacio absorbiendo el ataque dejando shockeada a su contrincante luego tras ella se abrió un agujero y salió una bola 10 veces más grande de la que había lanzado y le dio de lleno ella grito de dolor y pensó " agh agh él es muy fuerte derroto a Great Red de una forma un poco estúpida pero inteligente voy a tener que cambiar a una forma que me dé más velocidad porque con esto no voy a poder hacer nada" pensó ella mientras el rubio miro con curiosidad ella fue rodeada de un brillo violáceo al terminar frente a él estaba una mujer de unos veinte años con un traje de batalla muy parecido al suyo pero más sensual ya que abrazaba sus curvas sus pechos de una gran copa D y un buen culo caderas anchas cintura breve plano vientre y largas piernas un lindo rostro y ojos marrones una larga cabellera negra y labios rosa el solo sonrió – valla no sabía que había una dragona mucho gusto soy naruto káiser beluzel – dijo el mientras sus ojos azules miraban con diversión a la mujer frente a él que frunció el seño y agarrando más fuerte su espada se lanzó contra él y el solo sonrió cuando despareció y apareció tras ella que quedo en shock pero luego gimió cuando el empezó a amasar sus pechos y beso su cuello – ahh no me toques ahí es muy vergonzoso – dijo ella sonrojada y el rubio solo sonrió luego toco suavemente su cuello y ella callo desmallada pero el la agarro y la puso suavemente en el suelo – duerme bien ophis porque cuando llegue el momento tu serás mía- dijo el mientras le dio un beso en la frente y luego desapareció.

Saltando entre brecha y brecha termino cayendo en unos botes de basura – auch pinche transporte para la próxima usare kamui – dijo el irritado

-mira mami un vagabundo – dijo una niña y su madre y su padre la sermonearon de no acercársele y el rubio tuvo un tic en la ceja "vagabundo "pensó el enojado pero luego se calmo

4 meses después

Este es el primer día de la nueva vida de Naruto Kaiser Beluzel.

Él había llegado a este mundo donde estaba en un lugar llamado Japón luego de obtener una casa que no era para nada modesta el procedió a actualizarse mandando clones suyos a saber de este mundo.

Después de investigar todo el conocimiento que debería saber de esta dimensión, comenzó a buscar información de los seres de este mundo. Con su experiencia y su fuerza en este momento, no es difícil. Después de 2 meses de búsqueda de información comenzó a planear lo que hará. La información obtenida de este mundo viven distintas razas, la raza humana, demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles. También supo que hubo una guerra entre las 3 fracciones.

Hace aproximadamente 2 meses, después de que él se acostumbró a su vida ahora, comenzó a querer encontrar sujetos fuertes. Que le puedan dar una buena batalla.

Hoy en día podemos verlo caminar a la escuela. Y no a cualquier escuela sino a la Academia Kuoh. La antigua escuela sólo para mujeres. Pero hace alrededor de 2 años, la escuela había solicitado una mezcla de hombres y mujeres. Sin embargo, la población dominante son las mujeres.

Caminando hacia la escuela. Vestido Con de uniformes escolar para hombres, las chicas parecían estar muy fascinado con él.

¿Quién es el chico nuevo?- pregunto una chica- Kyaaa es más guapo que Kiba-kun – exclamo otra chica, en cambio los chicos no se veían nada contentos- tks otro niño bonito que problemático – murmuro uno – joder por que otro Bishonen – dijo un chico llorando a cascadas al más estilo anime.

Naruto sólo podía caminar lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio dos estudiantes diferentes a los demás estudiantes. Que van desde el pelo rojo elegante, de piel blanca y lisa, una cara bonita y bien proporcionado cuerpo. La chica a su lado es también encantadora, con el pelo negro en una cola de caballo alta casi tocando el suelo la forma de su cuerpo es muy tentador Parecen mujeres muy elegantes.

Pero se llevó una gran sonrisa en el sentimiento de la energía de las dos mujeres. Su energía se siente más fuerte que el humano promedio. Así que estaba bastante seguro de que las dos eran diablesas, o al menos una criatura sobrenatural.

La chica pelirroja se voltio hacia el también dándole una sonrisa rápida, respondió con una sonrisa que sabía que tenía un enorme efecto en las mujeres. Efecto inmediatamente visible en su bello rostro un tono rojo en sus mejillas. La chica de pelo negro parecía demasiado tímida para sonreír, y se dirigió de nuevo a la muchacha pelirroja. Sus planes para empezar una nueva vida podrían mejorar su plan. Incluso podrían ser capaces de ser amigos, o tal vez más, Que amigos.

/Con Rias y Akeno/

Akeno sabes ¿Quién es el chico nuevo?- Rias pregunto, mientras que ella y Akeno se encontraban abajo de un pasillo de la escuela.

-No, Buchou. Tal vez es nuevo. Porque estoy segura de que con una apariencia muy atractiva, es imposible que no lo conozcan -Akeno respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Sí, es muy diferente a los chicos que están aquí - Rias respondió mirando a naruto.

-Podría ser que buchou finalmente se siente atraído por alguien – Akeno pregunto con burla, logrando que las mejillas de Rias se tiñan de rojo.

-Mmm, Akeno no deberías habla mucho También te ruborizaste cuando él nos sonrió antes. ¿Desde cuándo un sádico podría avergonzarse de esa manera? - Rias respondió con una sonrisa burlona a su amiga.

Akeno sólo sonrió aún más mientras mirada a Rias y le dijo:

-Fufufufu, no niego que me atrae ya puedo imaginar su cuerpo atlético sobre el mío Ahh... así sigue así, las calientes y apasionadas cosas que podemos hacer, Fufufu... - Akeno le respondió con un suspiro y un espectáculo no acto para niños.

Rias sólo puede estar en silencio y sin palabras por el comportamiento de su amiga de la infancia. Por no hablar del hombre rubio. Con un cuerpo como ese, las mujeres pueden ser encantadas fácilmente.

¿Cierto?

/Con Naruto/

Al entrar en el edificio de la escuela, Naruto camino por el pasillo buscando su clase, Fue entonces que el sintió una energía muy cerca de el No muy lejos de donde se encontraba, había una chica de su edad. La chica parecía que estaba leyendo algo en tablón de anuncios. Pelo negro hasta los hombros y las gafas no parecían disminuir su belleza. Su cuerpo es un poco más delgado, pero no disminuye su atractivo. Además, la energía que tenía es casi tan grande como la chica de color rojo y de pelo negro que vio no hace mucho.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto se acercó a la chica de aspecto muy serio, por lo que la chica no es consciente de su llegada.

- Lo siento, señorita... puedo quitarte un segundo -Naruto le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa, La chica Parecía sorprendida por la llegada de Naruto. Naruto le acababa de liberar su dulce sonrisa. Su rostro estaba enrojecido.

-Uh, sí. En qué puedo ayudarte-respondió en un tono plano. Pero con una cara ligeramente enrojecida reduciendo su gravedad.

-Soy estudiante de tercer año y hoy es mi primer día. ¿Me puedes indicar dónde queda 3-B -Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Oh, eres el chico nuevo, ¿verdad? Me presento soy Sona Sitri presidente del consejo estudiantil en esta escuela Me enteré del director de la escuela de que venía un chico nuevo supongo que eres tu - Sona respondió con calma, aunque su rostro estaba enrojecido aún un poco.

-Sí, mi nombre es Naruto Kaiser Beluzel encantado de conocerte Sona-san -Naruto contestó con calma. Sona permaneció con su cara estoica pero asistió con la cabeza.

-Así que tu clase es 3-B, tienes suerte de que estamos en la misma clase, Ven conmigo -Sona respondió agarrando su brazo dirigiéndose a su clase.

-Naruto estaba sonriendo y caminando junto a ella. Resulta que la clase destinada queda a 2 minutos, Naruto estaba tratando de abrir una conversación con el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-No tienes mucho tiempo en el consejo estudiantil -Naruto preguntó mientras giraba su cabeza ligeramente hacia Sona. Después de examinar más de cerca que su rostro su belleza es claramente visible. Además de las gafas que adornan su cara hay una impresión de seriedad intelectual. Naruto se interesó más en esta escuela.

Hace apenas unos minutos se encontró con dos chicas que se robaron su atención, ahora que ha encontrado a otra chica que no es menos interesante. Por no hablar de la energía que emite esta chica.

Sona parecía sorprendida por el aura de Naruto, su aura grito puro poder, Parece que nació como un rey entre los reyes. Es por eso que la cara de Sona se sonrojó cuando le saludó con una sonrisa. Puede que sea un diablo de una familia noble, pero aun así, es una mujer y las mujeres tienen el deseo y la lujuria por el sexo opuesto, ¿verdad?

Neutralizar las emociones en su rostro, Sona respondió:

-Desde primer año he sido un miembro del consejo estudiantil. Desde el año pasado he sido el presidente Qué pasa, usted está interesado en convertirse en un miembro -Preguntó Sona.

Naruto sólo sonrió y respondió:

-Ah, no es así. Solo curiosidad -Naruto respondió.

-Si cambias de parecer no dudes en preguntar - Sona nuevamente respondió con una cara seria mientras se ajusta las gafas. Con un elegante movimiento.

Naruto se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

-Lo tendré en mente - Naruto.

-Por lo que veo eres disciplinado. Alguien así es lo que necesito - Respondió Sona mirando el rostro de naruto- Es muy guapo…. Espera que fue eso- pensó para sí misma. Volviendo a ruborizarse.

Naruto sonrió ante la respuesta de Sona.

-Oh, así que crees que yo soy disciplinado Me siento halagado al escuchar eso. Y más cuando el halago viene de una chica tan linda y dulce como tú -Naruto respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

El rostro de Sona parece más optimista porque no muchos tienen el coraje de alabar su belleza. Ella respondió vacilante,

-L-l- lo digo en serio. De todos modos, aquí estamos hemos llegado - Sona respondió con timidez, La sonrisa de Naruto y su hermoso realmente le hace sentir calor entre las piernas.

Naruto sonrió divertido.

-Encantado de conocerte Sona - chan, espero que hablemos de nuevo – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sugerente y añadir el sufijo- chan a su nombre realmente la hace sentir nerviosa. El rubio solo miraba complacido la cara enrojecida y la como evitaba su mirada.

Ah, qué bueno tener la experiencia de miles de años -Pensó naruto con regocijo, Salir de la brecha dimensional fue lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido, él había sido capaz de disfrutar de la belleza de las mujeres en esta dimensión, Con tantas mujeres hermosas en esta escuela, no duda que podrá entregarse a su perversión. Al igual que los diablos en general, Naruto es también un poco codicioso. Si él tiene algo en mente lo hace, Si quiere algo lo obtiene, esta chica es la tercera en llamar su atención.

Con un suspiro naruto relajo sus instintos primarios,- Es hora del show - dijo Naruto mientras abriendo la puerta del aula, preparado y listo para presentarse.

Al abrir la puerta fue recibido por un profesor con una apariencia un tanto peculiar, era asquerosamente pálido, unos ojos amarillos como serpiente, su cabello es negro y largo, tiene una sonrisa extraña, vestía un Esmoquin negro con una corbata morada,

-Valla tú debes ser el nuevo alumno, Kukukukuk me presento soy el profesor de biología orochimaru-sensei preséntate al resto de la clase – Dijo el hombre de raro aspecto, Naruto solo asistió con la cabeza parándose al frente de la clase- hola a todos soy Naruto Kaiser Beluzel, me gusta el ramen, las cosas hechas de oro las chicas guapas, me gusta tocar instrumentos y un montón de cosas, las cosas que no me gustan son, las verduras, odio los tres minutos que tarda el ramen y otras cosas, y mis metas para el futuro….. No les importa – Dijo el rubio sacándoles un gonto a todos los presentes – bien si eso es todo señor Beluzel tome asiento… al lado de Gremory –san –dijo el rari...Digo el profesor, Naruto solo asistió y se encamino hacia la bella pelirroja.

Naruto camino lentamente hacia la belleza de pelo rojo – mmm viéndola de cerca es bastante hermosa…y su pelo es espectacular - pensó el rubio mirando fijamente a Rias, Rias tan bien se encontraba mirando al rubio – jee ciertamente es muy guapo – Musito la pelirroja para sus adentros, Naruto llego al puesto vacío y se sentó a esperar que la clase acabe.

/45 minutos después/

Caminando por el pasillo hasta la cafetería para encontrar comida. La mayoría de los estudiantes de aquí traen su comida de casa, pero muchos de ellos también están en la cafetería. Naruto porque actualmente vive solo, y no quiso ser molestado por lo que se había ido a disfrutar su comida en el bosque.

Al pasar por el edificio de la vieja escuela sintió que lo estaban mirando .Con su habilidad sensorial, se las arregló para averiguar quién lo está mirando.

Junto a la ventana Rias Gremory. se encontraba mirando desde lejos. Con su hermoso cabello rojo. Meciéndose por el viento.

Rias es una mujer joven que está en su adolescencia con una figura voluptuosa, grandes pechos un tono de piel claro y ojos azules-verdes. Su característica más distintiva es su largo pelo rojo, carmesí que llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale de la parte superior. Su pelo también tiene flequillo que cubren la frente y flequillo lateral que enmarca su cara

Naruto conoce los nombres de las dos chicas más populares de kuoh. ¿Quién demonios en esta escuela no conoce a Las 2 Señoras de Kuoh?

Volviendo con Naruto desapareció apareciendo a espaldas de Rias.

Rias no se di cuenta de que Naruto ya sabe que ella lo está mirando. Él estaba ocupado viendo su hermoso cabello.

-Lo siento señorita, pero que está viendo – Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Rias salto sacando un lindo "Eep".

Rias no sabe cómo sucedió esto. Se encontraba mirando a naruto cuando de repente desapareció, y luego, sin previo aviso, escuchó una voz detrás de él y se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba detrás de ella. Tenía una mirada de confusión. Pero luego su rostro se sonrojó de vergüenza y dijo:

–Ah no, yo estado buscando a alguien. Uh, tu eres el nuevo estudiante? Soy Rías Gremory – Ella dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Su cara estaba enrojecida.

Naruto entonces se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

–Sí, yo soy Naruto Kaiser Beluzel. Rias Me alegro de conocerte–Él respondió, moviendo la mano que sin problemas.

–Es un placer conocerte– Rias respondió, mientras se sonrojaba.

Visto de cerca, Rias Gremory es realmente chica extraordinaria. Con una cara bonita, parece inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo, junto con el pelo rojo, que le llegaba hasta las caderas realmente es muy tentador. Además, el magnífico cuerpo con el uniforme de escuela no hacía nada para ocultar sus curvas y grandes pechos.

Rias también está en el mismo dilema con Naruto. Su rostro y su cabello se ven tan limpio y ordenado. Su cuerpo atlético. De repente se sintió caliente. Nunca había sentido una sensación así.

Naruto que sabe el efecto que causa en Rias, sonríe seductoramente, y le dijo.

–Entonces, ¿qué hace una chica guapa como tú en el edificio de la vieja escuela? – Preguntó Naruto, mirando hacia el edificio perdiéndose la cara enrojecida de Rias

Rias solo sonrió y dijo:

–Ah, no. En realidad este edificio es ahora una sala para el club de investigación de lo oculto. Soy el presidente. – Rias respondió con una sonrisa.

–Ooh, así que investigan sobre las cosas sobrenaturales – Naruto volvió a preguntar fingiendo curiosidad. Él sabía que era cierto que las criaturas sobrenaturales existen. Él mismo se puso en evidencia a los hechos. Además, estar de pie tan cerca de Rias, lo convenció 100 % de que Rias es un demonio.

Rias sonrió de nuevo ante la pregunta de Naruto. De hecho, para algunas personas las cosas místicas y sobrenaturales era sólo un mito.

–Por supuesto, en este mundo todavía hay muchos misterios que no han sido resueltos– respondió ella con una sonrisa animada.

– ¿Por qué no te unes al club? el mundo sobrenatural es muy interesante. ¿–Crees en el mundo sobrenatural? Con más personas en el club que sería definitivamente mejor. "Ella sugirió con una sonrisa sensual.

Naruto parecía pensar mucho en su oferta.

–Ah, Pero, ¿ya... Dame una semana para pensar. Luego te digo mi respuesta. Estoy realmente interesado, porque soy demasiado curioso por lo sobrenatural, y mucho más por el presidente del club. – Dijo con una sonrisa su tentadora.

El rostro de Rias se puso rojo como una manzana sólo al escuchar sus palabras dulces y su sonrisa. No es raro los hombres la halaguen por su belleza. Pero Naruto... Es muy, muy diferente. De pie frente a ella solo hace que Rias sienta sus palpitaciones cardíacas. Su voz sensual la hace temblar y suspirar.

–Oo - bien, Pero en realidad sí, una semana a partir de ahora me das tu respuesta – Dijo, mientras que naruto veía fija mente sus dulces labios.

Naruto estaba tratando de calmarse para no besar a Rias y hacer otras cosas. Esta chica enciende Sus deseos sexuales.

–De acuerdo Rias - chan. – Él respondió, añadiendo el sufijo- chan al nombre de Rias con un guiño.

–Está bien, Naruto- kun. – Rias respondió, sonriendo dulcemente.

Naruto sonrió y dijo:

–Hmmm, si es así nos vemos luego tengo que volver a clases Rias - chan. – Naruto dijo en voz baja mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Rias sólo puede estar en silencio, ruborizándose con Naruto la trato dulcemente. Sus instintos le decían que debía tomar a Naruto como pareja. El Aura que emite Naruto realmente es el aura de un demonio de alto rango y lo más importante, su aura es muy agradable.

Rias sentía que estuvo frente al rey de los demonios. Hay un factor en el aura de naruto que hace que Rias quiera entregarse a Naruto en cuerpo y alma por completo.

–O- o- bien, N -n- nar- Ruto - kun. Nos vemos. –Rias respondieron débilmente mientras seguía mirando la espalda de Naruto.

/2 semanas /

Naruto ya eh estado 2 semanas en la Academia Kuoh, y realmente ha disfrutado su estadía, En el coto tiempo que ha está en esta escuela ha sido realmente interesante, En el primer día el avía sido el tema de tema de conversación, ya sea por las chicas o los chicos, Aunque la mayoría de las chicas corrieron el rumor de que él era un príncipe de una tierra lejana. Con una cara bonita y un aspecto atractivo, se convirtió en una celebridad, junto con su naturaleza agradable y su amabilidad es fácil de llevarse bien, no se sorprenda si su popularidad rivaliza con otra celebridad de la escuela como Kiba Yuuto.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar en mi tiempo libre así que por favor dejen muchos rewies.


	2. Kōtei no Bijū 02

Hola soy Meiou-Sama Bueno antes que nada soy nuevo escribiendo una historia. Esta historia la ideamos entre 4 autores así que un aplauso para Naruto Tendo Rikudo, Rolando0897 y Maestro Dela Flama Oscura.

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Un Nuevo Demonio

Hyoudou Issei era feliz por fin tenía una novia y tendría una cita con ella, Issei es un chico de 17 años de edad de mediana estatura con cabello castaño corto y ojos de color marrón claro, actualmente está muy nervioso esta sería su primera cita- "Casi es la hora"- pensó nuestro pervertido amigo ansiedad- Issei-kun buenos días. Lo lamento. Esperaste mucho – dijo Yuuma Amano.

Yuuma Amano es una chica joven y atractiva de la misma edad Issei, con el pelo largo y negro que le llegaba hasta las caderas y los ojos violetas. Su atuendo consiste en un vestido corto negro con una pequeña chaqueta, violeta en la parte superior cabe mencionar que sus pechos son grandes.

-buenos días. Yuuma-chan, Solo acabo de llegar – respondió Issei - "Siempre había querido decir eso al menos una vez"– pensó Issei con alegría.

/3 horas después/

Durante tres horas Issei y Yuuma hicieron muchas cosas, visitaron muchas tiendas de ropa, comieron helado, jugaron en una sala de juegos, en fin se divirtieron mucho enteste momento se encontraban en la fuente de un parque, y lo más raro es que no había nadien alrededor.

-hoy me divertí mucho – dijo Yumma caminando al lado de Issei – Si. Hoy fue un gran día – respondió Issei "A-aquí es donde un hombre debe actuar"- pensó el chico agarrando la mano de la chica a su lado -"Lo hice" dijo en su mete, yumma solo se zafo de su agarre para acercarse a la fuente.

- Hey, Issei-kun… para celebrar nuestra primera cita, me harías un favor – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el – Acaso… un be… -pensó Issei – D-De que se trata – pregunto con nerviosismo, Yumma solo sonrió misteriosamente – Por favor morirías por mí – dijo la chica, Issei solo se sorprendió por la pregunta – Eh – dijo torpemente – Eso significa que … Uh perdón, Yumma-chan. Podrías decirlo otra vez creo que no escuche bien… jajaja – pregunto Issei con nerviosismo, Yumma solo se acercó a su oreja y le susurro – Por favor morirías por mí -, Issei solo abrió los ojos – Huh – murmuro asustado.

Frente a Issei paso algo deslumbrante, Yumma se puco más alta, tomando una apariencia más madura, y sus ojos cambiaron, adquiriendo un aspecto más oscuro y malvado, Su ropa también cambiado drásticamente, Ahora consiste en una correa similar al cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos, Una pieza como un bikini cubría su feminidad con tres tirantes alrededor de sus caderas, Guantes que van hasta los brazos con pequeños trozos de cadenas que cuelgan de ellos, Una hombrera con tres grandes picos que brota de su hombro derecho , y botas hasta los muslos de tacón negro. Su voz adquirió un tono más bajo, y unas alas de ave negras en su espalda, Esta ropa se puede describir como una versión muy erótica y reveladora.

-"Las vi aunque solo fue por un segundo pude verlas" – pensó el pervertido ignorando el peligro en el que esta – Maldición, que estoy pensando – reacciono el chico pervertido.

-Me divertí. Aunque nuestro tiempo juntos fue corto. Tener una cita con un chico ingenuo es degradante. Así que… - dijo la chica de aspecto erótico, Reuniendo una especie de luz morada en su mano derecha – Así que… muere por mí – dijo apuñalando a Issei por el estómago, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, haciendo que este se desangre rápidamente - Gracias por quitarme un peso de encima – Dijo la chica preparada para marcharse .

Naruto casualmente salió del portal sólo para encontrar una escena un tanto peculiar frente a él, Frente el yacía un chico moribundo de pelo marrón, muy familiar si la memoria no le falla ese chico es del trio de pervertidos que se la pasa espiado a las chicas, y sentada en la fuente estaba una chica muy sexy, eso y sin mencionar su elección de ropa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Eh ~ Acabo de llegar y lo primero que veo es un asesinato, fascinante - Naruto murmuró antes de darse cuenta que la chica sexy le arrojo una lanza de luz directo hacia él. Reaccionando rápidamente, Naruto agarro inmediatamente la lanza con la mano y la hizo añicos.

Reynare solo pudo mirar al sujeto desconocido con una expresión facial de sorpresa y confusión. Por la acción de este.

Sonriendo misteriosamente naruto Sacudiendo la cabeza - ohh esta noche sin duda será interesante –Dijo encendiendo su aura. Sus ojos ahora eran rojos con un diseño de tres tomoes girando entre ellos y tres líneas uniéndose.

Detrás de los árboles, Rías Gremory y Himejima Akeno las dos damas de Kuoh, estaba mirando al recién llegado con miradas de sorpresa y shock. A juzgar por la forma en que agarro la lanza de luz, daba a entender claramente que no era humano Pero su energía, su energía es distinta al de los diablos y los ángeles, se siente incluso más poderosa.

-Quién eres tú - Reynare gritó cuando vio como destruyo fácilmente la lanza de luz.

-Yo Hmmm... No sé qué es lo soy pero me dicen Kotei no Bijū. "Naruto respondió mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

-"Bijū"-Reynare, Rías y Akeno pensaron conmocionadas. Últimamente, los rumores dicen que un nuevo ser. Que es la mezcla perfecta entre diablo, ángel y dragón. No sería sorpresa que su fuerza superara incluso a Great Red y Ophis El Dragón Infinito, las criaturas más fuertes que viven en este mundo.

Issei que luchaba para mantenerse despierto, podía mirar débilmente a la gente frente a él. Desde su aparición, Issei reconoció al joven, Él chico es el estudiante nuevo de la Academia Kuoh. Pero a pesar de que Issei es el único ser humano, incluso puede sentir el inmenso poder que emana naruto, era aplastante.

Reynare creo inmediatamente 10 lanzas de luz alrededor de ella y la arrojó hacia Naruto.

Naruto que vio las lanzas de luz que Reynare lanzo contra él simplemente se relajó dejando que las lanzas pasen a través del, aburrido solo pregunto - y se supone que eso me haga algo - Reynare al ver esto solo podía asustarse, Rias y Akeno miraban sorprendidas la escena delante de ellas, e Issei…bueno digamos que Issei se encuentra inconsciente.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, partículas de oro comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de él, tomando forma de espadas de luz dorada.

Summoning Swords - Naruto exclamó haciendo que 100 espadas de la luz dorada se lanzaran hacia Reynare al caer la lluvia de espadas levanto una gran cortina de humo.

Al despejarse el humo mostro a una Reynare con los brazos cubriendo su cara y una herida en el abdomen evitando puntos vitales y otra en la pierna derecha.

Aaaaarrrggghhhh - Reynare gritó de dolor mientras caía de rodillas.

Decidido a poner fin inmediatamente al sufrimiento de Reynare, Naruto lentamente camino hacia Reynare arrodillándose frente a ella tomó su mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, Reynare solo podía mirar con miedo al hombre delante de ella- dime… quieres vivir- pregunto naruto con una sonrisa amable Reynare solo podía asistir con la cabeza – muy bien te daré una nueva vida a partir de este momento y cuando sea el momento estarás a mi lado, Kotoamatsukami – susurro Naruto con voz suave provocando que los ojo de Reynare se vuelvan vacíos – Responde … para que matar al chico – pregunto Naruto con voz suave pro autoritaria – hai...se cree que Hyoudou Issei, tiene en su interior un Sacred Gear muy poderoso – Respondió hipnotizada la chica.

Sacred Gears, también conocidos como artefactos de Dios, son elementos con capacidades de gran alcance otorgado a los humanos por Dios, Se explica que Dios creó los Sacred Gears como parte de su sistema para promulgar los milagros en la Tierra. También se menciona que ciertos individuos con Sacred Gears se han vuelto muy poderosos e influyentes, No puede haber más de un Sacred Gear del mismo tipo, Si un Sacred Gear es retirado del propietario, poseedor morirá.

-dime, sabes que Sacred Gear posee el chico – volvió a preguntar Naruto, Reynare solo negó con la cabeza – regresa con los tuyos si te enteras de algo importante infórmame de inmediato – dijo el rubio dejando que Reynare se vaya volando -"Mmm, un Sacred Gear muy poderoso"- pensó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa -"Este chico podría ser muy interesante, Si lo que dijo Reynare es cierto este niño podría ser muy poderoso, con el entrenamiento adecuado él podría darme batalla en el futuro "- Pensó el rubio sacando un cuchillo de oro provocándose un corte en la palma de su mano, apretando el puño se acercó al chico medio muerto derramo su sangre en la boca del chico -" Espero que no me equivoque con tigo, Hyoudou Issei-kun en el futuro tú y yo pelearemos "- pensó imaginándose la futura batalla – los que están escondido salgan, que no saben que es de mala educación espiar –dijo Naruto con voz neutra.

/Con Rias y Akeno/

Rias y Akeno se sorprendieron por lo que acaban de presenciar, Nunca imaginaron que Naruto Kaiser Beluzel sería un ser sobrenatural, y mucho menos que el fuera el kōtei no Bijū, ciertamente las tomo por sorpresa, eso explica el por qué su aura es tan poderosa y aplastante y por no mencionar que su aura es agradable para ellas y las cosas que les hace a sus cuerpos.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron aún más cuando les ordeno salir de donde estaban, casi hipnotizadas por su voz, salieron de su escondite caminando lentamente.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y no esperaba lo que vio, saliendo detrás de unos árboles se encontraban Rías Gremory y Himejima Akeno las dos damas de Kuoh, Naruto solo alzo una ceja ante lo curioso de la situación – Huh… pero que curioso es el mundo encontrarme a dos hermosas damas, en medio de un parque, en la noche supongo que quiere decir algo – dijo el rubio entrando en modo seductor, causando un sonrojo en las dos chicas, Pasó algún tiempo y por lo tanto nadie se movió de sus respectivas posiciones. Rías y Akeno sólo mirar a los ojos de Naruto desafiándolo a hacer el primer movimiento.

No aguantando la espera Rias incluso se aventuró a hacer la pregunta que tanto rondaba en su mente durante 4 meses.

Quién eres tú Naruto Kaiser Beluzel, o mejor dicho, qué eres - pregunto Rias con cautela, Una pausa silenciosa se produce entre Naruto y Rias, en este momento se ven el uno al otro a los ojos. Naruto finalmente abrió la boca y empezó a decir algo - Como pueden ver, estoy tratando de salvar a este chico, pero parece que es demasiado tarde - Naruto respondió viendo a las dos chicas que estaban delante de él, esto parece incomodar a Rias y Akeno - Por sus reacciones, puedo decir que ustedes saben por qué la mujer alada atacado a Issei – pregunto Naruto serio - y cuáles son las ventajas de responder a tu pregunta, podría ser información que son perjudiciales para nosotros – pregunto Rias insegura, Naruto solo suspiro y respondo - no tiene que tener miedo de mí, no tengo intención de interferir no tiene sentido para mí, pero al ver esto por supuesto que no puedo estar en silencio – dijo Naruto con la verdad - Antes de responder a tu pregunta que quiero saber que eres- respondió Rias - Se podría decir que soy un hombre con poder… eso es todo - Naruto dijo sin cuidados – y supongo que no son simples espectadoras – pregunto naruto - No, somos demonios Naruto- san" dijo Akeno con una sonrisa dulce como una niña inocente Pero parece que Naruto sintió que la sonrisa Akeno no es cierto, sino más bien como una máscara para ocultar sus sentimientos - Regresando al problema original…Qué aras con el cuerpo de Issei - preguntó Naruto.

La pregunta hizo que Rias sonriera.

Yo le resucitaré, Issei se convertirá en un diablo – respondió Rias, logrando captar la atención de Naruto, porque no hay manera de revivir plenamente los muertos, sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer eso: Su Edo Tensei que no revive plenamente a los muertos, sólo le da al cuerpo la mitad del alma quedando medio zombi, también puede ser controlado, Esto sin duda hace que Naruto quiere saber.

Cómo se puedes resucitar a los muertos - preguntó Naruto con curiosidad - Hm... Por supuesto con una pieza del mal. Se utiliza para reencarnar y transformar a las personas en un demonio ", dijo Rias - Puedes mostrarme – pregunto naruto con genuina curiosidad - Por supuesto – respondió Rias con una sonrisa feliz, Rias se acercó al cuerpo de Issei e invoco al resto de sus piezas, Rias estuvo pensando que pieza ponerle. Caballero…no, el peón le queda perfecto - Hm... Uno. Tres... seis... ocho..., Hmmm ocho peones, tu Sacred Gear debe ser muy poderoso... – dijo Rias al recordar a su hermano diciendo que un peón tiene el mejor potencial que las otras piezas - Yo Rias Gremory de el clan Gremory te ordeno que tu Issei Hyoudou vuelvas a la vida como mi peón - dijo Rias, poniendo los ocho peones en Issei. Una esfera de magia roja y brillante apareció a continuación. Las lesiones causadas por la lanza de luz comenzaron a serrarse, el color de la cara de Issei volvió a la normalidad, y un par de alas negras como un murciélago salieron de detrás de su espalda - Hmmm... Es cierto revivió - Naruto dijo en voz baja, Ver la cara de Naruto sorprendida de naruto hace que Rias se le acerque y le comenzó a hablar con dulzura - estás interesado en ser como nosotros Naruto - pregunto Rías cerrando la brecha entre ellos - No... Por ahora - dijo Naruto mientras murmuraba la última frase – Que pena, De todos modos, si este interesado puedes venir al club cuando gustes – dijo Rias con cierta tristeza – ehh Es así, será que Rias-chan y Akeno - chan. Me querrán hacer cosas malas – dijo Naruto causando un lindo sonrojo en las dos chicas – ja ne señoritas - dijo el rubio para pasar una mano por el frente de su rostro y fue desapareciendo en un espiral hasta no quedar nada - ohh eso sí que fue algo emocionante no cree Buchou Fufufufu- dijo Akeno mientras reía suavemente en su mano.

También no vamos Akeno - dijo Rias - Hai, Buchou - Respondió Akeno mientras. Un círculo mágico rojo brillante apareció por debajo de ellos, llevando consigo Rias, Akeno e Issei. Sin dejar huellas o rastros de sangre.

/Con Naruto/

Naruto había reaparecido en su habitación de su casa para nada modesta, Era una gran casa de tres pisos, con muchas ventanas de vidrio, lo bueno es que vive apartado de la civilización, porque estaba más que seguro que tendría sus acosadoras vigilándolo las 24 horas del día, su casa tenía 10 habitaciones, 4 baños, unas aguas termales y una piscina, en fin un palacio (N/A . ) Su habitación tenía una cama King size, digna de un Rey , Frente a su cama en la pared un tv plasma de 60 pulgadas, un Xbox 360 y un PlayStation 3.

El mundo está tomando un giro interesante - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sádica.

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, si tienen dudas envíenme un PM tratare de léelos y responderles, así que por favor dejen muchos rewies.


	3. Kōtei no Bijū 03

Hola soy Meiou-Sama Bueno antes que nada soy nuevo escribiendo una historia. Esta historia la ideamos entre 4 autores así que un aplauso para Naruto Tendo Rikudo, Rolando0897 y Maestro Dela Flama Oscura.

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Un Poco De Diversión

Naruto despertó de una buena noche de sueño, Había tenido un maravilloso sueño que lo incluía a él haciendo un cuarteto con ciertas chicas demonio haciendo cosas nada santas, Si esas chicas tenían su completo interés, levantándose con pereza, tomo una ducha y luego de vestirse con su respectivo uniforme, bajo a su gran cocina y se preparó un buen desayuno, después de comer su desayuno se fue directo a su garaje contemplando su colección de autos y motos pensaba - "Mmm, que debería llevar hoy. Ya se me llevare el Lamborghini Aventador Roadster" – pensó agarrando las llaves del tablero. Caminando al súper auto italiano, murmuro – Estos humanos sí que tienen cosas interesantes – dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de su auto, sentándose cómodamente, Incendio el auto y su reproductor seleccionando Attack de 30 Seconds To Mars – muy bien, es hora del que el Rey visite a sus Reinas– dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, rumbo a Kuoh.

Él trayecto a Kuoh no duro mucho, Es más, Si no fuera ido a la ciudad a presumir su nave, fuera llegado en 8 minutos, ya en Kuoh estaciono su auto en el estacionamiento de su academia, saliendo del Lamborghini, se ajustó el uniforme dejando que los chicos y chicas lo miraran, dirigió una sonrisa amable a los presentes – Buenos días a todos – dijo radiante el rubio causando varias reacciones.

Kyaaa Naruto-sama es tan cool y asombroso – gritaron las chicas en coro – Tks… estúpidos niños lindos mimados…que problemáticos – dijo un chico perezoso con peinado de piña, causando que las chicas le dirigieran una mirada asesina – Que problemático… Mejor me callo – dijo sudando balas.

Naruto caminando con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, solo ignoraba las miradas de adoración, anhelo y lujuria, y en el caso de los chicos de envidia.

Pero se detuvo cuando una voz suave y conocida lo llamo – Naruto-kun – dándose la vuelta, vio a Rias Gremory en todo su esplendor, al lado de Rias se encontraba Hyoudou Issei, Sano y salvo, Naruto solo le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa amable – Buenos días Rias-chan sigues igual de hermosa que siempre, Hyoudou –kun veo que estas mejor que anoche – dijo el rubio, causando un pequeño rubor de la hermosa pelirroja y una mirada de sorpresa del chico pervertido.

Buenos días Senpai – dijo Issei cohibido, Naruto solo alzo una ceja – y bien cómo se siente tu nuevo cuerpo – dijo causando que el chico se tense, Rias con una sonrisa detuvo las preguntas del rubio – Naruto-kun… puedes venir al club después de clases, necesito que estés ahí y quiero presentarte al resto de mi nobleza - pregunto la belleza pelirroja acercándose más al rubio, Naruto viéndola directo a los ojos respondió – claro no hay problema, con gusto iré – Rias con una sonrisa contenta asistió pasando al chico peli marrón - Hyoudou –kun mandare a alguien por ti – dijo Rias, Issei solo asistió internamente llorando lagrimas a cascadas - " primero fue Kiba y ahora Senpai …maldigo a los bishonen" – pensó el pervertido.

Rias y Naruto solo caminaron juntos a su aula de clases girando en una esquina se encontraron con Akeno, esta solo sonrió pícaramente – Fufufufu Buchou, tomando ventaja no detendrá mis intentos – dijo Akeno resaltando sus enormes activos causando que Naruto mirara sus pechos, Akeno al ver esto sonrió seductoramente - Ara ara Naruto-kun si quieres podríamos ir a un lugar más privado, donde seamos solos tu y yo – sugirió con seducción y lujuria Akeno, Rias teniendo suficiente intervino – Akeno controla tus impulsos sádicos, dudo mucho que Naruto-kun disfrute del S&M, además tenemos clases - dijo bastante celosa la hermosa pelirroja, caminando al salón dejando al rubio y la peli negra solos.

Fufufufu es muy linda cuando esta celosa, No lo crees Naruto-kun – dijo Akeno con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Naruto por su cambio drástico de personalidad – ciertamente, bueno es hora de que entremos no queremos enfadar a kurenai-sensei por entrar tarde – dijo el rubio conquistador, Akeno solo asistió entrando primero meneando sensualmente sus caderas - "Esta chica es pura S&M, o incluso los dos y de alguna forma….. Me encanta" -pensó Naruto con deleite y perversión, entrando después de la sensual pelinegra.

Al entrar al salón fue recibido por un hombre alto, de ojos grisáceos y pelo corto de color beige con un mechón en medio de la frente. Vestía kimono verde, un sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes y un abrigo de verde – hola a todos seré su profesor de historia contemporánea ya que kurenai-sensei está de reposo por parto, mi nombre es kisuke urahara pero ustedes me dirán urahara-sensei, así que empecemos abran sus libros en la página 26 – dijo alegremente.

/2 horas después/

Naruto le dijo Rias y Akeno que iría después de arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, ahora se encontraba de camino al club de investigación de lo oculto, mientras caminaba hablaba por teléfono y leyendo una revista de autos súper deportivos dispuesto a realizar una compra – ehh si justamente vi que le quedan pocos Nissan GT-R así que pensé debo comprarlo, ok lo quiero en plateado con la tapicería negra, muy bien are el deposito lo más rápido que pueda de acuerdo hablamos luego – dijo colgando la importante llamada, hasta que tropezó con algo…O más bien alguien quedando sobre ese alguien .

La pequeña chica es de unos 15 años de edad con el pelo blanco y ojos color avellana. En el frente, el pelo tiene dos largos mechones que van más allá de sus hombros y varias explosiones sueltas colgando sobre su frente, mientras que la parte posterior tiene un corte Bob corto. Ella también lleva una pinza de pelo en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de su pelo, lleva el uniforme escolar para chicas de la academia Kuoh.

Oe Kaiser que crees que le haces a koneko-chan - dijo un chico intrépido - Kaiser eres un perve… - el chico no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por la mirada que le lanzo Naruto – cállate…o te mato – dijo naruto con una dulce sonrisa pero con un aura que prometía mucho dolor si no se largaba, el chico asustado solo asistió corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo, o en este caso, Naruto.

Naruto se quitó de la chica de pequeño cuerpo pero linda, ayudándola a ponerse de pie – Siento mucho derribarte es solo que venía hablando por teléfono y leyendo que no me di cuenta – dijo amablemente Naruto ayudando a la linda chica a levantarse - "Mmm verdaderamente es linda dentro de unos años será una belleza" – pensó Naruto mirando discretamente a la chica.

Toujou Koneko levanto la mirada, ganando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas al mirar al hombre joven delante de ella. El hombre en si era de facciones delicadas pero masculinas, su cabello tenía un tono de cabello dorado como el oro, sus ojos son de un azul celeste llenos de una gran sabiduría y amabilidad - "Él es el chico de que tanto hablan Buchou y Akeno-san…veo por qué hablan tanto de él" – pensó la chica neko.

Naruto viendo el sonrojo de la chica sonrió un poco – oye te encuentras bien…tu cara esta algo roja…quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería – pregunto naruto, la pequeña chica solo negó con la cabeza – me mandaron a buscarte – dijo la peli blanca en un tono monótono, Naruto la miro con curiosidad – A mí – dijo el rubio señalándose a sí mismo – si…a ti – volvió a decir la nekomata – y se podría saber quién te mando a buscarme – pregunto Naruto verdaderamente confundido, el solo ha tenido trato con Rias, Akeno y Sona y en menor medida Issei , Koneko solo asistió y volvió hablar – Rias- Senpai me mando a buscarte ya que te tardabas mucho – dijo Koneko mientras agarraba el brazo de Naruto – sígueme – dijo la chica suave mente, Naruto solo asistió dejando se guiar.

/ En El Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto/

El edificio es de dos pisos con la construcción estilo medieval, rodeado de bosque y está bastante lejos del edificio principal de la escuela, dentro El espacio interior del club es una gran sala con paneles de madera estilo victoriano y sillas a lo largo de las paredes. Un lado está configurado para ser capaz de ser utilizado como un baño, y un gran sello en el piso con el símbolo del clan Gremory para permitir tele transporte hacia sus destinos.

Dentro del club se encontraban Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Yuuto Kiba y el nuevo miembro Hyoudou Issei

Rias suspiraba por lo que parecía ser la sesta ves desde que empezó a esperar a Naruto.

Por qué se tardan tanto – dijo Rias con impaciencia, Actualmente Estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala de ocio, una sala con paneles de madera con muebles de estilo victoriano, haciendo un mohín mientras espera pacientemente que lleguen Naruto y Koneko - En dónde estarán - se preguntó a sí misma - Fu Fu Fu Buchou tiene que ser un poco más paciente - dijo Akeno, aunque en el interior de ella era como Rias y estaba un poco impaciente.

Quieres que los busque a los dos Buchou - preguntó Kiba, Yuuto Kiba es un chico joven y guapo con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Como el resto de los chicos de la Academia Kuoh Academia, lleva el uniforme para chicos, que consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa de manga larga con un lazo negro en el cuello, y pantalones negros. La chaqueta de Kiba está totalmente abotonada, y lleva zapatos de vestir marrones para completar el look de "Príncipe Azul". Al contrario de Kiba naruto, recibió en 2 semanas el título de "El Rey De Kuoh" sin que él lo sepa.

Gracias por la oferta Kiba-kun, pero conociendo a koneko ya deberían de estar ya de camino hacia aquí – dijo la diablesa pelirroja - porque se tardan tanto – esta vez se preguntó Issei con impaciencia - Fu fu fu Quién sabe ellos ya podrían estar en esta habitación ya – dijo la hermosa Akeno - Oh... ¿cómo te enterantes - dijo una voz familiar que sorprendió a todos en la sala

De pie en toda su gloria como un Rey, estaba Naruto en su lado derecho estaba Koneko, todavía con su brazo en su mano, En general, el hombre se veía apuesto con su pelo rubio dorado y ojos azules.

Las dos chicas en la sala no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante la presencia del hombre - Siento llegar tarde - dijo el hombre mientras sonreía relajadamente - Es bueno tenerte con nosotros Naruto-kun – dijo Akeno mientras se acercaba al rubio y le entregaba una taza de té - Hermosa como siempre Akeno-chan - dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la taza de té que le ofreció Akeno y comenzó a beber con elegancia digna de un Rey - Muuuu ~ Naruto-kun... Te demoraste 22 minutos – dijo con un lindo mohín - Bueno... en cierto modo me perdí en el camino de la vida - dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento - Entonces, por qué me pediste que venga aquí Rias-chan - Naruto dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té - Bueno, yo quería preguntarte si te gustaría ser mi novio – dijo Rias haciendo que los ojos de los presentes se ampliaran por ser tan directa, A Naruto se le ampliaron los ojos pero de inmediato recobro la compostura – Qué – preguntó Naruto - Estoy bromeando - Rias dijo mientras tiernamente le sacó la lengua.

QUEEEEEE – grito Issei con horror - Fu fu fu realmente estas bromeando Buchou - Akeno bromeó mientras Rias de repente se ruborizó algo que no se les escapo al rubio. Podría Rias estar enamorada de él, Él sabía que ella y Akeno robaban contantes miradas del mientras están en clases.

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente mientras se coló detrás de la Reina del S&M y la abrazó - Ahora ya Akeno -chan ~ no molestes a Rias–chan - susurró a su oído haciéndola congelar y ruborizarse locamente mientras que los otros se reían no es frecuente ver Akeno nerviosa, desapareciendo el rubio reapareció sentado en el escritorio de Rias tomándola suavemente del mentó – y no me he olvidado de ti Rias-chan…siempre tuve ganas de hacerlo sobre un escritorio – dijo suavemente y solo para ella el rubio con una mirada y sonrisa lujuriosa, causándole un enorme sonrojo a la sexy belleza de cabello carmesí.

Muy bien basta de juegos me traites aquí por lo de Issei – pregunto Naruto en modo negocios, Rias solo asistió y comenzó hablar – muy bien Hyoudou –kun voy a ser franca e iré directo al grano. Todos aquí somos demonios – dijo Rias abordando el tema de importancia, El resto del club saco sus alas para demostrar su punto, bueno menos Naruto el solo miraba divertido la cara de sorpresa de Issei y dijo – Vaya… Eso es realmente ser muy franca - dijo con diversión, Rias solo sonrió y se sentó cerca de Naruto - Te acuerdas de la mujer de alas negras de anoche – dijo la pelirroja, Los ojos de Issei se agrandaron - Ella era un ángel caído, Una vez que los ángeles que sirven a Dios, Son invadidos por pensamientos impuros son enviados al infierno a causa de sus corazones negros, Estos ángeles tratan de manipular a los seres humanos para matar demonios - explico a la belleza pelirroja - Este es un conflicto que se ha estado gestando desde la antigüedad , una guerra para decidir quién va a gobernar el inframundo, también están los ángeles reales enviados por Dios para destruirnos , por lo que estamos más o menos siendo atacados por todos lados – termino de hablar la sexy diablesa, la sala quedo en un silencio total hasta que una risa sonó – ja ja JAJAJAJAJAJA – era una risa demente, El dueño de esa risa era Naruto que tenía una mano tapando sus ojos – Con que así son las cosas je je esto se está poniendo más interesante, eso significa que podre pelear con alguien realmente fuerte…no, no solo eso sino que podría tener una batalla titánica con alguien muy fuerte – termino de hablar naruto mostrando unos ojos morados con un patrón que se extiende con seis aros a lo largo de los globos oculares.

La expresión de los presentes no tenía precio, la cara de Issei era una cara de miedo - "Este tipo está loco"- pensó Issei, La cara Kiba era apacible, pero por dentro…era otra historia - "De donde salió este tío"- pensó Kiba alarmado y asustado, el poder que emite el aura de Naruto era aplastante.

Y con las chicas las cosas eran muy muy distintas, koneko sentía que estaba al frente del alfa de los ALFA, sus instintos de nekomata se estaban sometiendo a Naruto, La cara de Akeno describía muy bien sus pensamientos - "Esa aura, Ese poder, es muy seductor tanto que empiezo a ponerme húmeda ahí abajo, Mmm lo quiero, y lo tendré dentro de mi Ahhhh"- pensó Akeno gimiendo mental mente mientras Ella le estaba dando una mirada a Naruto llena de lujuria y pasión, Con Rias…bueno Rias estaba que saltaba sobre Naruto y lo violaba al frente de todos, Ese poder la estaba excitando tanto que apretaba sus piernas juntas para calmar su excitación - " Él podría derrotar a raiser fácilmente y liberarme de ese estúpido compromiso y mis padres lo aceptarían sin dudar, Su poder es asta más grande y denso que el de Nii-sama, Es esto acaso el nivel de un Demonio clase omega "- pensó Rias viendo al hombre que podría ser su esposo en el futuro y ella se encargaría de eso, aunque tenga que compartirlo con otras mujeres.

Rias-chan no podré ser de tu nobleza. Pero…con mucho gusto seré tu aliado – dijo Naruto todavía con los ojos morados mirándola fijamente, Rias recobrando la compostura hablo – me parece una muy buena idea…pero te gustaría unirte al club – dijo la pelirroja esperanzada de por lo menos tenerlo como miembro de su club – Mmm…hasta ahora no me he unido a ningún club – dijo Naruto regresando sus ojos a la normalidad – de acuerdo…acepto tu oferta me uniré a tu club – dijo el rubio causan una enorme felicidad en la hermosa pelirroja.

Hablaron durante 25 minutos, el resto de los miembros se fueron hace 15 minutos quedando solos Naruto, Rias y Akeno hablando de cosas más serias… como el hecho de el rubio no mato al ángel caído cuando pudo – Naruto-kun…te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo Rias captando la atención del rubio – claro Rias-chan adelante – dijo el rubio mirando a la pelirroja. Rias dudo durante un segundo pero pregunto – por qué no mataste al ángel caído – pregunto Rias insegura, Akeno que estaba sentada al lado de Rias solo asistió, Naruto suspiro poniéndose cómodo en el mueble donde estaba sentado hablo – en realidad lo que hice fue infíltrala en su organización la volví mi espía – termino de hablar el rubio, las chicas lo miraron con duda – que quieres decir – esta vez pregunto Akeno – lo que quiero decir es que se la razón por la que atacaron a Issei – dijo el rubio llamando el interés de las chicas, Rias fue la que hiso la primera pregunta – su Sacred Gear cierto –dijo la bella pelirroja, Naruto asistió volviendo a hablar – si… Reynare me dijo que la mandaron porque Issei tiene un Sacred Gear muy poderoso – término de hablar el rubio.

/Con Issei /

Issei fue directo al parque que cambio su vida sentándose en un banco se puso a pensar –" Así que lo que paso anoche fue verdadero por qué sigo vivo , antes de perder el conocimiento, vi a Naruto-Senpai, Es posible que él fue quien me salvó " – Issei tenía muchas preguntas pero pocas respuestas.

Pero los pensamientos de Issei fueron interrumpidos por un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo negro corto y ojos de color azul oscuro. Su atuendo consistía en un abrigo violeta pálido sobre una camisa blanca con un pañuelo a juego, pantalones y zapatos negros y un sombrero de fieltro negro - Este es el destino o coincidencia que me trajo a un asqueroso demonio - dijo el hombre en un tono oscuro.

Issei se tensó al escuchar eso, este tipo seguramente es un ángel caído que venía a matarlo – supongo que me toca terminar el trabajo de Reynare…que patética no poder matar a un demonio de clase baja – dijo formando una lanza de luz azul y arrojándola dispuesto acabar con la vida de Issei.

Issei tuvo poco tiempo para esquivar el golpe fatal con la lanza quedando en su pierna derecha sacándole una mueca de dolor - "maldición esto duele más que la ves anterior"- pensó Issei con gran dolor – vaya parece que falle…pero esta vez te aseguro que no fallare – dijo preparando otra lanza y arrojándosela con gran fuerza, Issei serró lo ojos esperando el fatal golpe paro el golpe nunca llego… es más escucho algo como el vidrio rompiéndose, abriendo lo ojos fue recibido con la espalda de Naruto des tras de él estaban Rias y Akeno.

Naruto con su Gunbai de adamantium con bodes negros y plateado en el centro con tres tomoes rojos de cada lado (N/A el de madara pero de adamantium) creado por el bloqueo el golpe – vaya te debes de creer muy chulo por atacar a un chico indefenso – dijo con burla Naruto – supongo que es mi deber como Senpai, mostrarte algo de respeto – dijo desapareciendo en una explosión de velocidad, propinándole un poderoso golpe en la cara al brabucón, mandándolo a estrellar contra un árbol.

Dohnaseek se sorprendió por la velocidad del rubio, cuando lanzo la lanza no había nada delante de él y su adjetivo y el rubio solo apareció de la nada con las dos chicas, se puso de pie y dijo - He… Parece que Reynare no estaba bromeando acerca de ti cuál es tu nombre - pregunto Dohnaseek. Naruto se limitó apoyar su Gunbai en el hombro derecho respondió - No doy mi nombre a una cucaracha como tú - dijo con burla Naruto.

Akeno se acercó a Issei y aplico un hechizo curativo a la herida, pero noto como la herida se curaba sola sorprendiéndola, Rias camino posándose delate de Naruto y hablo - Sabes que estas atacando a uno de mi nobleza en el territorio de la familia Gremory, si no te retiras podrías salir gravemente lastimado – dijo Rias con vos suave pero peligrosa, el ángel caído sacudió su ropa y arreglo su sombrero y dijo – me disculpo por eso Gremory ojou-san, pero la próxima vez no seré tan amable – dijo el vejete creyéndose muy chulo y marchándose con sus alas.

Tks cobarde - dijo el rubio malhumorado por no pelear – muy bien tomemos a Issei y marchemos no, tengo que volver por mi auto – dijo Naruto soltando su Gunbai, el cual desapareció en partículas de oro – Ehh pero ya todavía esto herido – dije Issei disfrutando de ser curado por Akeno – Urusai ya estas curado. Así que deja de quejarte y vámonos te dejaremos en tu casa – dijo el rubio tomando a Issei como un muñeco de trapo sobre su hombro izquierdo, Rias y Akeno solo rieron divertidas por la interacción de los dos chicos.

Bueno eso fue muy distinto a las historias de este Crossover, Como verán me esto saltando algunas cosas, el primero sería, por que Naruto le dio de su sangre a Issei…lo verán más adelante. Segundo, este Naruto es muy DITINTO a otro porque… bueno combine algunas características y habilidades de otros personajes que me agradan del Manga/Anime que más adelante podrán ver. Tercero, sobre el Harem…esto es High School DxD así que el harem de Naruto será ENORME hasta ahora solo hay 5 chicas en el harem y es más que obvio, A medida que vaya avanzando el FIC agregare más chicas al Harem pero sin rallar a la locura de un harem 50 chicas Naruto no es un sultán árabe. Y la última que Issei vence a Naruto PFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ni en broma, Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, si tienen dudas envíenme un PM tratare de léelos y responderles, así que por favor dejen muchos rewies.


	4. Kōtei no Bijū 04

Hola soy Meiou-Sama Bueno antes que nada soy nuevo escribiendo una historia. Esta historia la ideamos entre 4 autores así que un aplauso para Naruto Tendo Rikudo, Rolando0897 y Maestro Dela Flama Oscura.

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Exorcistas, Monjas y un Auto

La luz brilló a través de las cortinas abiertas de la ventana golpeando la cara de Naruto que le hiso crujir los ojos frente a la repentina intrusión, Sus ojos parpadearon un poco antes de que poco a poco se abrieron para encontrarse mirando al techo de su habitación. Su habitación era bastante grande, con una enorme cama King size con un gran armario en la pared izquierda negro con ornamentos de oro y Frente a su cama en la pared una TV plasma de 60 pulgadas, un Xbox 360 y un PlayStation 3.

Tratando de incorporarse encontró su brazo derecho que es exprimido por algo suave y cálido. Entonces sintió un aliento cálido golpeando su cuello con pequeños zumbidos.

Al voltear la cabeza sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rojo y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Rias Gremory, su nueva amiga y aliada durmiendo junto a él abrazando estrechamente su brazo entre el valle de sus pechos. A pesar de lo que le hizo sonrojar era el hecho de que no llevaba nada de ropa.

Ella estaba muy, muy desnuda.

-"Oh, qué hago "- pensó el rubio preguntándose cómo iba a salir de esta situación que no lo involucre a él encima de la hermosa pelirroja, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Rias tenía una pequeña sonrisa tortuosa .

-"Está despierta lo que significa que planeó esto. Oh, qué astuta Rias-chan. Bueno, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego"- Pensó Naruto - Que debería de hacer. Realmente no es justo que Rias-chan este completamente desnuda y yo no, No quiero que ella se destaque ni nada. Creo que voy a tener que desnudarme también para que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se calienten presionados uno contra el otro - Dijo en voz alta mientras su mano se dirigió hacia el pantalón de su pijama.

Cuando lo dijo, Vio que las mejillas de Rias ahora eran muy rojas y que sus ojos estaban Sacudiéndose violentamente por debajo de sus párpados, sonriendo seductoramente se acercó a su oreja y le susurro - Mejor suerte la próxima vez Rias-chan – dijo consiguiendo un puchero de Rias - Moou que eres muy cruel Naruto-kun – dijo lindamente la pelirroja - Lo dice la chica que dormía a mi lado completamente desnuda – dijo divertido el rubio - Yo no me acuesto con nada de ropa. Dormir desnuda es simplemente más cómodo – dijo Rias sentándose en la cama - De cualquier manera podrías vestirte No es que yo no crea que no tienes un cuerpo increíble y todo, pero se me hace difícil controlarme – Dijo sacándole un rubor a Rias – E-está bien deja que encuentre mi ropa – Dijo Rias nerviosa mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación y se encontró con su ropa en una pila ordenada al lado de la cama que había hecho la noche anterior – Y puedo saber por qué te metiste en mi cama, acaso me querías violar – dijo Naruto causándole un rubor a Rias.

Después de que habían dejado a Issei en su casa, habían regresado a la academia a buscar el auto de Naruto. Él le había ofrecido a Rias y Akeno cenar en su casa. Rías y Akeno aceptaron rápidamente, ya que querían saber todo sobre él, Después de la cena les ofreció a pasar la noche. Sólo Rias había aceptado la oferta ya que Akeno tenía otros deberes no pudo quedarse, Aunque la chica de pelo azabache dijo que aceptaría la oferta en otra ocasión mirando sensualmente al rubio.

- Tenía un poco de frío durante la noche, así que vine aquí. Y como te veías tan agradable y cálido y tan tierno, No me resistí y me acosté a tu lado – dijo Rias mientras se ponía su ropa interior delante de Naruto – Podría ayudarme a ponerme el sujetador – dijo Rias, Naruto se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió levanta doce de la cama se posó detrás de la pelirroja ajustando su sujetador consiguiendo un pequeño agradecimiento de la chica de pelo rojo.

Rias se voltio para quedar frente de Naruto, consiguiendo una mejor vista de la parte superior desnuda del rubio -"Mira esos abdominales. Es como el cincelado en piedra. Puede que no sea parte de mi nobleza, pero al menos nadie como Sona lo puede tener en su nobleza. Además él es todo mío"- Rias pensó con malicia y se rió un poco lo que hizo que Naruto la miró de manera extraña y con una gota en la cabeza.

Después de que Naruto se duchó rápidamente y se pusiera su uniforme escolar, Él le ofreció a Rias la ducha, pero ella dijo que lo haría al llegar a la escuela, En el Edificio del club, Después de que ambos se cambiaron, Naruto felizmente le ofreció a su invitada panqueques para el desayuno, que comió con avidez. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas cuando ella se los comió, reconociéndolo rápidamente como un gran cocinero, Naruto le dio las gracias por el elogio. Ella llegó a decir ahora que sabía que él era un gran cocinero vendrá a comer casi todos los días.

Ella pensó que iba a ponerse nervioso y decir que NO, pero en lugar de eso sonrió felizmente y le dijo que era bienvenida cada vez que ella quisiera venir y que era agradable tener compañía en esta gran casa.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar fueron al garaje de Naruto y se montaron en su auto directo a Kuoh, Ya en Kuoh Naruto estaciono el auto y se bajó primero, como todo buen caballero le abrió la puerta a Rias, empezaron a caminar a su salón Rias deslizó su brazo izquierdo por el brazo derecho de Naruto y los vinculó. Naruto solo levantó una ceja ante el acto de Rias, pero él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Mientras caminaban muchos alumnos notaron al chico guapo y la hermosa chica caminando juntos - ¡Dios mío! - Exclamó una chica al azar en una multitud reunida frente a la escuela - NARUTO-SAMA JUNTO CON RIAS-ONEESAMA – exclamo otra chica al azar extasiada.

Naruto honestamente no se esperaba esto y suspiró al ver las miradas de asombro en las caras de la gente. Había suficientes rumores de él flotando alrededor de la escuela, No necesitaba a la gente diciendo que él era novio de la chica más popular de la escuela. Pero incluso Naruto tuvo que admitir que él y Rias sobresalía juntos, son dos de las pocas personas en la escuela que no eran plenamente japonés, y los colores rojo y rubio realmente llamó la atención de la gente.

- Maldita sea, káiser trabaja rápido – dijo un chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas, aunque en la multitud el mismo chico con cabello en forma de piña solo dijo una cosa - rubio problemático- dijo con pereza para luego volver a mirar las nubes a su lado un chico con corte de tazón a modo de cabello y unas cejas muy grandes grito - LAS LLAMAS DE LA JOVENTUD DE NARUTO-SEMPAI BRILLAN COMO MIL SOLES - grito a los cuatro vientos haciendo que el chico con cola de caballo en forma de piña suelte un suspiro y solo atinó a decir una cosa – problemático - No, mi Naruto- kun ha sido tomado de mí – dijo una chica de pelo rosa - Se ven tan lindos juntos – dijo una chica rubia con cola de caballo al lado de la pelirrosa - Naruto-Senpai se ve mucho más fresco de pie junto a Rias-Senpai – dijo una chica con un peinado como bollos en la cabeza.

Naruto suspiró y negó con la cabeza, Estaba muy seguro de que a la hora del almuerzo, todos en la escuela comenzarían diciendo que él comenzó a salir con Rias Gremory.

Llegaron al salón llamando la atención de los presentes, Naruto y Rias solo ignoraron las miradas de sorpresa y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Naruto se puso a mirar por la ventana, Rias se sentó a su lado dispuesta hablar con Naruto, pero Akeno se sentó a su lado y le susurro – como te fue anoche, lo hicieron, de qué tamaño es su miembro, como es en la cama, acaso es dominante o sumiso – dijo Akeno con mucha perversión y lamiéndose el dedo simulando un miembro.

Rias se sonrojo furiosamente ante la perversión de Akeno –Q-que dices Akeno nada de eso paso - dijo una muy roja Rias, Akeno solo alzo una delicada ceja y dijo – que no aprovechaste la oportunidad que te di – dijo Akeno sonriendo burlonamente – Yo no quiero presionar a Naruto, además por qué clase de mujer me tomas – dijo Rias acusadoramente – Solo digo que si quieres algo utiliza tus ventajas como mujer, podría ser que sea yo quien tome su virginidad – dijo Akeno mirando sensualmente a Naruto, Lo que no sabían ellas es que naruto no es ningún virgen.

/4 horas después/

Naruto acaba de salir de clases y después de llegar a su casa y dejar su auto y decidió salir a caminar ya en la ciudad iba caminando como si nada leyendo una revista de juegos - "mmm interesante estos humanos tienen muchos juegos entretenidos "- pensó para luego chocar con algo o alguien de nuevo -" otra vez no "- pensó Naruto - Ahhhh - dijo la chica debajo del, El rubio miro hacia abajo del estaba una chica alrededor de 15 o 16 años de edad, con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos verdes con un flequillo en la frente y dos largos mechones, sus pechos eran de una copa C y "modestos", Vestía con un traje de monja que disimulaba sus curvas muy bien con un velo blanco en la cabeza y unas botas marrones con correas en patrón de X, En pocas palabras la chica era muy linda.

En este momento, ella estaba boca abajo en el suelo de rodillas, su vestido expone sus bragas blancas para que todo el mundo pueda ver.

Naruto al mirar a la chica solo tuvo un pensamiento en mente -" Mmm es muy linda, No, Naruto nada de fetiches con las monjas "- dijo el rubio reprendiendo a su lado pervertido – Wahhhh - gimió mientras ella se dio la vuelta en su parte trasera, sacudiendo las telarañas de la cabeza - Por qué me tropiezo de nuevo, Eh – dijo la rubia abriendo sus puros e inocentes ojos verdes para encontrar a Naruto de pie allí con una mirada divertida en su rostro tendiéndole la mano - Oh, lo siento mucho – dijo lindamente la monja - No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Más importante aún, se encuentra bien, hermana - le preguntó amablemente el rubio - Sí. Muchas gracias - ella respondió agarrando la mano que Naruto le ofreció, ayudándola a levantarse - Um, soy Asia Argento. Encantada de conocerte – dijo la ahora identifica Asia – encantado de conocerte hermana Asia - Naruto respondió de nuevo, dándole su famosa sonrisa conquistadora que la hizo ruborizarse – soy Naruto Kaiser Beluzel -" Hmm. qué es esta extraña energía que está saliendo de ella, Acaso Ella posee un... Sacred Gear, Si es así tendré que vigilarla atentamente "- pensó el rubio – Está perdida hermana, entonces este debe ser su primera vez en Japón – Preguntó curioso Naruto.

- Eh, Oh, no. me asignaron a la iglesia de este pueblo - dijo Asia con una sonrisa - Estoy muy contenta de que haya encontrado una persona tan buena como tú Debe ser la guía divina - Sí, supongo que se puede decir algo así - dijo Naruto.

Los dos rubios oyeron a un niño de 8 años llorar en el suelo con un golpe en la rodilla. Asia se acercó al niño con Naruto detrás de ella - No llores, es sólo un rasguño - dijo Asia frotando la cabeza del niño, que dejó de llorar, Luego puso sus manos sobre la lesión del niño, y para sorpresa de Naruto, los dos anillos apareció en sus dedos del medio, emitiendo una luz verde curando la lesión del niño.

-" Este sentimiento... "– pensó Naruto viendo como las lesiones del niño se curan - "Yo estaba en lo cierto. Ella tiene un Sacred Gear Curativo. Parece que eres más interesante de lo que se ve, Asia –chan "– pensó confirmando su duda - Mira tú herida se ha ido, Ahora todo está bien - dijo Asia amablemente, mientras disipó sus anillos y miró a un curioso Naruto - Lo siento, Es la costumbre - dijo sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

Después de ver que el pequeño niño se fuera, Naruto y Asia continuaron adelante, acercándose a la iglesia que se encuentra cerca de su ubicación.

- Debo de haberte sorprendió - Asia dijo de pronto - Un poco – admitió Naruto - Es un don impresionante el tuyo – dijo el rubio tratando de saber más - Es un maravilloso don otorgado por Dios – dijo Asia antes de murmurar para sí misma -Sí, un poder maravilloso - Naruto sintió que su actitud cambió un poco - " Parece que ella ha tenido una dura vida a causa de su poder "– pensó Naruto antes de darse cuenta de que ya llegaron - Oh, parece que estamos aquí - Se detuvieron frente a la figura amenazante de la única iglesia de la ciudad, Naruto sintió vibraciones extrañas viniendo de la iglesia - " La última vez que pase por este lugar, no estaba emitiendo esta extraña sensación "- Naruto pensó -"Qué podría haber cambiado, Espero que Asia va a estar bien aquí "- Esto todo por lo que yo puedo llevarte, Asia-chan, Tengo que atender otros asuntos - Naruto le dijo retirándose a buscar su nuevo auto .

- Okay! - dijo Asia alegremente mientras ella saltó de los escalones de la iglesia y se dio la vuelta, saludando a Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara dejo - Estoy tan feliz de haber conocido a alguien tan amable como tu después de llegar a Japón, Espero que nos encontremos pronto, Naruto-san - dijo la hermosa rubia.

Naruto sonrió mientras le daba la despedida. Dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad - " Voy a tener que decirle a Raynare que vigile esta iglesia "- pensó el rubio con cautela.

/20 minutos después/

Llegando a la ciudad fue directo a Nissan company, Ah retirar su Nissan-GTR, Al llegar fue recibido por kazuki hiroto, El encargado de su auto – Ah, Kaiser-san pase por aquí, ya tenemos su auto listo – dijo hiroto al rubio que adquirió una actitud de niño ricachón – Ehh, ya era hora ansiaba el momento que me llamaran para poder buscarlo – dijo Naruto acercándose a su nuevo auto, El auto completamente plateado con vidrios oscuros, Este era el Nissan-GTR.

Naruto solo acervaba su nuevo auto soltando un pequeño silbido – Eh, es mejor de lo que luce en la revista – dijo examinando el nuevo auto de su colección – Aquí tiene las llaves Kaiser-san espero que disfrute su auto – dijo hiroto entregándole las llaves al rubio, Naruto solo asistió tomando las llaves y abriendo el GTR, Tomo asiento admirando el hermoso tapizado negro del GTR – Es hora de estrenar a este bebe – dijo el rubio afortunado haciendo rugir el motor.

Hiroto se puso nervioso por la mirada de Naruto – Ehh, Kaiser-san maneje con precaución con ese auto, 310 km/h no es para jugar – dijo hiroto abriendo la puerta del garaje para que el rubio salga.

Naruto solo piso el acelerador del GTR saliendo literalmente disparado, Ya en la ciudad hiso una pequeña parada, Para comprar dos Pizzas familiares, Ya en el auto se dirigió con prisa a su casa, Tenía que hablar con Reynare.

Llegando a su casa guardo su nuevo auto y se dirigió a su gran sala, Sirviéndose una copa de vino tinto tomo asiento cómoda mente a disfrutar de su Pizza y ver algo de TV viendo un programa de la naturaleza, mientras esperaba que Raynare viniera a darle su informe.

/15minutos después/

Apagando la TV se recostándose cómodamente, mientras observaba a Reynare con su erótico y sexy traje arrodillada delante del.

Soltando un suspiro Naruto hablo – Como estas Ray-chan – dijo naruto inclinándose, tomando el mentón de la chica causando un pequeño sonrojo – Muy bien Naruto-Sama, Gracias por preguntar – dijo Raynare a su amor y señor, Ahora, muchos se preguntaran el porqué de amor y señor.

/ Flashback/

Decidido a poner fin inmediatamente al sufrimiento de Reynare, Naruto lentamente camino hacia Reynare arrodillándose frente a ella tomó su mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, Reynare solo podía mirar con miedo al hombre delante de ella- dime… quieres vivir- pregunto naruto con una sonrisa amable Reynare solo podía asistir con la cabeza – muy bien te daré una nueva vida a partir de este momento y cuando sea el momento estarás a mi lado, Kotoamatsukami – susurro Naruto con voz suave provocando que los ojo de Reynare se vuelvan vacíos.

Dentro de la ilusión podemos ver a Raynare atada por cadenas doradas, desde las piernas hasta los brazos y el cuello, una técnica que hace que la víctima no puede moverse en absoluto.

Raynare viéndose encadenada entro en pánico – Que es esto, Donde estoy – Callo de repente viendo a Naruto sentado cómoda mente en un Trono hecho totalmente de oro - No trates de moverte, Las cadenas se reforzará aún más si la víctima trata de huir – dijo tranquilamente el rubio - Maldita sea...Qué quieres - gritó Raynare mirando a los ojos de su captor - Hm... Qué quiero, Sinceramente, no lo sé – dijo vagamente el rubio.

La Respuesta inesperada hace que Raynare sude por lo bajo.

- No sé qué hacer contigo, Mira que atacar a gente inocente, también estás atacando personas bajo mi protección... podrías ser torturada o asesinada fácilmente – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dulce, pero el aura que emitida Naruto dijo todo lo contrario.

Esta afirmación ciertamente hace que Raynare se ponga pálida, Sin embargo. Las siguientes palabras sin duda hacen que sea más sorprendida.

- Yo podría dejarte vivir… Sin embargo tienes que ser un espía para mí, Sólo tienes que informarme acerca de los eventos y la información importante que sucedan en tu organización – dijo el rubio mirando sus uñas.

En voz alta, Raynare le gritó.

- Nunca, Yo nunca voy a traicionar a mi señor – Grito Raynare con rabia – Ahh... por supuesto que podías rechazar mi amable oferta... eres muy valiosa como para dejarte morir... me parece que no tengo otra opción - dijo Naruto acercándose al rostro de Raynare que todavía estaba en la misma posición con las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo, Al ver que Naruto se acercaba sin duda hace que Raynare tenga miedo, imaginándose que Naruto la matará por rechazar su invitación - Hey Raynare – Inmediatamente Raynare vio los ojos de Naruto que cambiaron, ahora eran de un fondo rojo con tres tomoes girando entre ellos con tres líneas uniéndose en las esquinas.

Kotoamatsukami

Sentimientos, emociones, recuerdos, pensamientos y experiencias de Raynare sufrieron una transformación de 360 grados diferentes de los recuerdos que ha experimentado. Y, por último Raynare se desmayó.

- He... He usado esta técnica en un ángel caído, Tchh... Espero que valores esta oportunidad Raynare - Dijo Naruto regresando sus ojos a la normalidad - Los sentimientos de lealtad, recuerdos y experiencias que he reescrito harán de ella mi subordinado más obediente...más otro sentimiento que he añadido en su corazón... Amor. Por supuesto será una garantía de por vida – dijo Naruto viendo la figura inconsciente de Raynare.

10 minutos más tarde.

- Ahh... Me duele la cabeza – dijo Raynare despertando de su inconciencia - Parece que ya estás despierta Raynare-chan – dijo Naruto acercándose a Raynare - Naruto- sama… - dijo Raynare con amor y respeto – No te sobre esfuerces todavía estas débil por el ataque que sufriste – dijo Naruto con una dulce sonrisa que hace que las mejillas de Raynare adquieran un tono rojo por las palabras de su amo.

En los nuevos recuerdos de Raynare, Naruto la protegió y cuido desde que era niña huérfana, Con el tiempo ella desarrollo sentimientos por el rubio llegando al sentimiento de amarlo fielmente, el rubio la entreno para que pudiera defenderse, Un día su adorado rubio le dio la misión de infiltrase en una organización de ángeles caídos, para llevar a cabo su misión, su maestro bloqueo sus recuerdos que lo involucren a él, que luego se activarían cuando ella vea los ojos rojos de su maestro, y así cumplir exitosamente su misión.

- muy bien Ray-chan, regresa de nuevo a tu organización, hablaremos en otra ocasión – muy bien Naruto-Sama – dijo Raynare retirándose, dejando solo al rubio el cual suspiro y dijo - Yo sé lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no tenía otra opción – dijo el rubio tratando de sentirse bien por lo que acaba de hacer.

/Flashback end/

Naruto le hiso señas a Raynare para que se sentara a su lado, Ella tímidamente asistió y se sentó al lado de su amor y señor. El rubio paso un brazo alrededor de ella acercándola más a él, Raynare se sonrojo por estar tan cerca del rubio de sus sueños – muy bien Ray-chan infórmame – dijo naruto susurrándole a oído a Raynare, La chica muy sonrojada por la cercanía solo asistió – M-muy bien, Hoy en la tarde llego a la iglesia, una monja de nombre Asia Argento traída desde Europa, Ella tiene un Sacred Gear Curativo muy poderoso, es el Twilight Healing y por lo que sabemos puede curar a seres sobrenaturales sin importar su especie –termino de hablar Raynare, el rubio permaneció en silencio durante un minuto y dijo – dime, no hay más noticias de importancia que deba saber – dijo naruto, Raynare solo asistió y dijo – Hai, parece que mañana llegara un nuevo exorcista, con un objeto antiguo, pero esa información no la manejo yo, eso es todo Naruto-Sama – dijo Raynare bajando la mirada, Naruto solo sonrió y levanto el mentón de Raynare – no te preocupes, del resto me encargo yo personalmente, aquí tienes tu recompensa – dijo el rubio para luego besar a Raynare, ella se tensó de la sorpresa pero luego se dejó llevar por el rubio.

Naruto comenzó a besarla con dulzura, pero luego se transformó en un beso apasionado, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Raynare, esta solo suspira en el beso, el rubio deslizo su mano en su traje agarrando su pecho derecho y apretándolo suavemente consiguiendo un suspiro de la chica, el procedió a besar su cuello arrancado gemidos de Raynare, el rubio luego libero el pecho derecho y empezó a chupar el rosado pezón, mientras masajeaba el pecho izquierdo, Raynare puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza de su señor, mientras suspiraba dijo – Ahh, Naruto-Sama – el rubio saliendo del trance inducido por su lujuria contenida, se detuvo abruptamente quitándose de la parte superior de Raynare – Ray-chan, es hora de que vuelvas a tu base, no queremos montar sospechas por tu ausencia – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el vino tinto de la mesa – Ehh, pero Naruto-Sama yo quiero continuar – dijo entre jadeos Raynare, Naruto solo se volteó hacia ella y puso un dedo en sus labios – Shhh, continuaremos esto en otra ocasión, por el momento vuelve a tu base y sigue informándome de cualquier información, Ray-chan – dijo el rubio mientras deposita un suave beso en los labios de Raynare, Ella solo asistió obedientemente y salió por la ventana perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Naruto se sirvió otra copa de vino tinto y murmuro – como que se me subieron las copas, Nahh, No lo creo, bueno ya es hora de que me acueste – dijo el rubio subiendo su habitación y se acostaba -" quizás mañana sea un día interesante…Si tal vez lo sea "- pensó el rubio mientras dormía con una sonrisa contenta.

Jeje que les pareció el pequeño momento NaruxRay, habrán otros momentos con otras chicas, así que no se preocupen, Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, si tienen dudas envíenme un PM tratare de léelos y responderles, así que por favor dejen muchos rewies.


	5. Kōtei no Bijū 05

Hola soy Meiou-Sama Bueno antes que nada soy nuevo escribiendo una historia. Esta historia la ideamos entre 4 autores así que un aplauso para Naruto Tendo Rikudo, Rolando0897 y Maestro Dela Flama Oscura.

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Rescatando a Asia y los 2 Inmortales

Podemos ver a los miembros de El Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto, esperando en una colina frente a una gran casa abandonada, La oscuridad de la noche la da un aire siniestro y aterrador, Claro como si a los demonios les diera miedo las noches.

- Ehh, Buchou que hacemos aquí - dijo Issei un tanto asustado por la apariencia de casa abandona - ayer recibimos un pedido del archiduque, hay un demonio callejero en nuestro territorio y como oficialmente esta zona está a cargo del clan Gremory, como heredera del clan es mi deber encargarme de esto - dijo Rias tranquilamente - a-acabar con otro demonio - dijo Issei nervioso, Rias esbozo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa - Si, esta es una buena oportunidad para mostrarte como luchan los demonios - dijo Rias poniendo sus brazos debajo de su gran pecho, pronunciándolo más, Issei esbozo una sonrisa pervertida por la escena, pero luego reacciono - espera, hablas en serio - tartamudo Issei - estoy seguro de que no voy a ser de mucha utilidad - el peli marrón dijo asustado - Sí. Por eso le dije a Naruto-kun que viniera con nosotros, pero parece que no va a venir - dijo Rias desilusionada por la ausencia del rubio.

- Eh, acaso ya me extrañas – escucharon la voz del rubio los miembros del club de lo oculto, Mientras lo buscaban con la mirada, En frente de ellos partículas de oro se reunieron mostrando al rubio que ahora estaba vestido con un uniforme gakuran completamente negro con una gabardina roja vibrante (N/A la de Ragna the Bloodedge pero en gabardina ) una franja dorada en el centro de su pecho con el cuello dorado y cerrado al frente, En las muñecas tenía anillos Dorados como Mancuernillas, De calzado tenía unos Air Shoes (los de Shadow The Hedgehog). Su cabello cubre su frente con cuatro colas de caballo en su espalda con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada relajada, Rias se acercó al rubio y lo reprendió – En donde estabas, tenemos 5 minutos esperándote – dijo Rias tratando de parecer enojada, pero eso solo la hacía lucir linda, Naruto sonrió ampliamente y dijo – Sabes deberías de enojarte más a menudo, te hace lucir muy linda – dijo atrevidamente Naruto, Akeno se acercó detrás del rubio y lo abraso por la espalda presionando sus grandes pechos en su espalda y le susurró al oído – Y yo que Naruto-kun, acaso te olvidaste de mí, no es justo que Buchou reciba toda tu atención – termino de decir Akeno para luego pasarle su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja – Eh, Akeno-chan estas muy juguetona esta noche, quizás debería aceptar tu oferta de aquella vez y vamos para lo oscurito – dijo el rubio un tanto excitado, Akeno iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por Rias – Akeno no es momento para juegos tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo Rias celosa, tomando la delantera, hiendo a la casa abandonada, Naruto y Akeno esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice – Jeje, es muy bonita enojada – dijo el rubio malicioso, Akeno asistió y dijo – Fu, fu, fu, creo que podría acostúmbrame a molestarla – dijo Akeno maliciosamente, Koneko, Kiba y Issei los miraban con gotas en la cabeza - " parece que ya lo corrompió " – pensaron al mismo tiempo.

/Dentro de la Casa/

Ya dentro de la casa Rias hablaba - Oh, sí. También voy a explicar las características que tienen los siervos – término de decir Rias –Ehh. Las características de los siervos – dijo el nuevo miembro del club con una mirada confundida – los demonios con maestro tienen ciertos rasgos, creo que es hora de explicar la historia de los demonios, hubo una guerra entre las 3 facciones, los demonios, los ángeles caídos, y Dios con sus ángeles seguidores. Los tres equipos tuvieron un gran ejército y pelearon durante casi toda la eternidad porque los tres lados estaban tan igualados. Como resultado, los tres lados perdieron la mayor parte de sus tropas y la guerra terminó hace varios cientos de años sin ningún bando ganador – dijo Rias, para luego Kiba tomar la palabra - Los demonios no fueron una excepción. Diablos de rango alto con título nobiliario que mandaban unos 20 o 30 soldados perdieron la mayoría de sus subordinados debido a la guerra. En ese momento, la mayoría de todos los ejércitos del infierno consiste en lo que llamamos demonios de sangre pura, pero debido a la gran cantidad de muertes entre la población de los demonios, demonios con rango y los títulos no podrían incluso formar nuevos ejércitos por más tiempo – Kiba sonrió vagamente - Para ser honesto, soy bastante nuevo, pero he oído que la mayoría de los demonios puros fallecieron en esa guerra. Pero incluso después de la guerra, todavía hay problemas entre los demonios, los ángeles caídos y Dios. A pesar de que los ángeles caídos y el lado de Dios sufrieron pérdidas similares, todavía estamos en una posición en la que no podemos bajar la guardia o de lo contrario vamos a estar en problemas.

Rias tomo nuevamente la palabra.

- Así, los demonios decidieron utilizar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados Y esa son las piezas del mal – En otras palabras, usan humanos - Naruto concluyó con suavidad - Eso es un resumen bastante exacto de la situación - Rias admitió con una expresión un poco avergonzada – los demonios de sangre pura y con nobleza decidieron utilizar las características del juego de "ajedrez" del ser humano para sus demonios sirvientes. Había una cierta ironía en la situación, porque la mayoría de los servidores son demonios que se reencarnan de los seres humanos, en otras palabras demonios de clase baja. Desde entonces, el ajedrez se convirtió en un juego muy popular en el mundo de los demonios. Vamos a dejar eso a un lado. Diablos que son maestros se les da la categoría de "REY". En nuestro caso, soy yo. A partir de ahí se crearon 5 rasgos especiales que consistía en la REINA, TORRE, OBISPO, CABALLERO y PEON. Como no podían hacer un ejército, decidieron tener un pequeño número de demonios y el sistema les daría un enorme poder con el fin de compensar. Este sistema se hizo en los últimos cientos de años atrás, y se convirtió inesperadamente popular entre los demonios con noblezas como una forma de entretenimiento, así como un método de solución de conflictos sin pérdidas exageradas.

Issei asintió lentamente y dijo - Ya veo. Así que ser un jugador influyente en ese juego significa que usted es un espléndido demonio – dijo el chico entendiendo el sistema - Así que no has participado en uno todavía Rias-chan – pregunto naruto con curiosidad, Rias negó con la cabeza y dijo - no soy un demonio maduro todavía, así que no puedo participar en un torneo formal. Incluso si pudiera, hay normas que tengo que cumplir En resumen, ninguno de ustedes estará participando en un juego por un tiempo todavía – dijo la pelirroja - Aunque hemos visto un Rating Game o dos – concluyo Akeno, Rias iba a decir algo pero Ella se detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo más por la aparición de dos mujeres de piel roja bailando eróticamente.

Naruto e Issei se detuvieron a mirar la escena, el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa y el peli marrón con una sonrisa pervertida – Jeje, oppais – dijo Issei pervertida mente, Naruto se les acerco patinando como si estuviera en hielo – Baby yeah - dijo el rubio acercándose a paso lento cuando una de ellas intento abrazarle el esquivo y le vio el trasero - Nice - luego esquivo a la otra y se recostó – Sweet - Saltando a espaldas del rubio salió un demonio dispuesto a cenárselo, Naruto salto esquivando el ataque de la bestia, cayendo a espalda del resto del grupo.

En frente de ellos salió una gran criatura su apariencia parecía a la de un sapo con ojos rojos y la piel blanca tenía un peculiar hedor y en su espalda tenía hasta su cola muchos cristales de color rojo en su cabeza tenía dos antenas con forma de mujeres de color rojo (N/A Dagon de DMC4)

- Jeje, Que chicas más guapas me pregunto si sabrán bien ya que las voy a devorar - dijo el sapo demonio mirando como cena a las chicas, dispuesto a saltar sobre ellas se detuvo por un comentario – Diablos, sí que eres bien feo, un aspecto así solo una madre lo puede querer, dime acaso nunca has pensado en cambiar de apariencia – dijo con mucho sarcasmo Naruto, Los demás tenían sonrisas en sus caras…bueno menos Koneko, Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – y dime, que acaso no conoces el enjuague bucal, porque lo necesitas urgentemente – dijo el rubio troleando al sapo demonio, este solo es enojo más de lo que estaba - Insignificante humano insúltame una vez más y conocerás mi ira - rugió el sapo demonio levantando la gabardina del rubio – Tchh, Genial ahora tengo baba en mi gabardina favorita voy a tener que darte una lección - dijo serio el rubio preparado para invocar un arma – Naruto-kun deja que nosotros nos encargamos de esto, quiero mostrarte nuestras habilidades – dijo Rias con una mirada tierna, el rubio viendo eso no se pudo resistir – está bien Rias-chan – dijo relajándose Naruto, Rias completamente imperturbable dio un paso adelante y en voz alta declaró – demonio traidor Dagon. Estamos aquí para eliminarte – dijo Rias tranquilamente con las manos en las caderas.

- Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa, y ustedes serán lo que me eliminen, vaya broma – dijo el sapo demonio burlonamente – pues atrápenme si pueden – dijo rugiendo el sapo demonio arrojando cristales de hielo con forma de estacas.

Los miembros de El Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto saltaron esquivando el ataque – no bajen la guardia – ordeno Rias, Los demás se pusieron en guardia – Yuuto – dijo Rias ordenando el primer ataque, Kiba asistió y desapareció en un borrón de velocidad – desapareció tan rápido que no pudiste verlo, La posición de Yuuto es la de un caballero, así que su característica es la velocidad y la espada es su arma más fuerte – dijo Rias explicando las habilidades de un caballero, Kiba apareció frente a Dagon le propino un corte profundo en el costado izquierdo, Koneko se paró al frente del sapo demonio – mocosa te devorare Muere – rugió Dagon tragándose a Koneko, Naruto iba a intervenir, pero Rias lo detuvo – no te preocupes. Koneko es una Torre sus características son simples: una gran fuerza y habilidad defensiva Esa clase de ataque no le ara hará ni un rasguño – termino de decir Rias, Naruto y Issei observaron como la boca de Dagon se empezó abrir, mostrando a una Koneko con la ropa rasgada – desaparece – dijo la chica neko, arrojando al sapo demonio chocando con una pared – Ohh, así que la linda y frágil Koneko-chan tiene súper fuerza, mejor será no hacerla enojar Issei-kun o terminaras aplastado – dijo Naruto divertidamente, Issei asistió y dijo – creo que nunca debería pelear con Koneko-chan – dijo nerviosamente el pervertido – Akeno – dijo Rias – hai, Buchou. Ara, ara, que debería hacer – dijo tranquilamente Akeno – Akeno, acaba con el – ordeno Rias – un chico malo que se burla de nuestra Buchou debe ser castigado – dijo Akeno con electricidad en las manos – Akeno es la Reina que combina los poderes de todas las otras piezas – dijo Rias diciendo las habilidades de la Reina – Ara, ara, parece que todavía te queda algo de energía, entonces que tal algo de esto – dijo Akeno alzando las manos al aire.

De la nada apareció un potente trueno impactando en el pobre desgraciado, electrocutándolo vivo, Dagon cayó al piso con su cuerpo humeante por la descarga eléctrica – Ara, todavía tienes tanta energía – dijo Akeno con un rubor en sus mejillas y pasándose la lengua por los labios - …una sádica total – dijo Rias – me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrás sopórtalo – dijo Akeno alegremente mientras reía, desatando otra descarga eléctrica en el sapo demonio - Akeno ya es suficiente – ordeno Rias – ya terminamos – pregunto Akeno de espalda – me decepciona un poco – dijo mostrando una expresión alegre, Rias negó con la cabeza, Issei trago en seco y Naruto…bueno el rubio estaba mirando a Akeno de una forma muy lujuriosa - "dame auto control porque si me das fuerza la violo "– pensó el rubio aguantando las ganas de saltar sobre Akeno y hacerla suya en este preciso momento.

Rias camino quedando en frente del demonio abatido – algunas últimas palabras – dijo Rias, Dagon solo la miro y dijo – mocosa insolente acabare con todos ustedes – dijo Dagon tratando de pararse – en serio…entonces desaparecerás. Jaque Mate – dijo Rias para después formar un círculo mágico desatando una especie de energía roja/negruzca en el pobre desgraciado destruyendo su existencia – terminamos ahora, regresemos – Dijo Rias tranquilamente, Naruto se sorprendió por el ataque de Rias - "su ataque se parece al Amaterasu_" – _pensó Naruto.

Se disponían a irse de la casa abandona, pero se detuvieron por la abertura de un portal, de ese portal salieron muchos Dagons – vaya, parece que era padre – dijo el rubio sarcástico, Rias iba a dar una orden, pero naruto la interrumpió – déjamelo a mí Rias-chan, quiero algo de diversión – dijo Naruto para luego encaminarse al frente de la multitud de Dagons – oigan renacuajos, vengan por mí o los hare ceviche – dijo Naruto ganando la atención de los Dagons, ellos arremetieron contra el rubio pero este salto al aire, en el aire Naruto dijo - Mmm, que tal si empezamos con unas empalaciones - dijo enigmáticamente el rubio mientras era rodeado de un aura dorada y dos puertas se abrían tras, el problemas es que eran de unos 100 metros de altura y unos 50 de ancho al abrirse de par en par millones de espadas salieron disparadas colisionando con los sapos demonio frente a él, llevándose sus vidas de una forma un tanto macabra.

Cayendo de pie al piso, Naruto noto una esfera de luz dorada, curioso se acercó y la tomo, lo que paso después lo sorprendió, ahora tenía una especie de armadura, la armadura consistía en unas botas con garras en los dedos, unos guantes con garras como dedos, en su espalda había unas espacies de alas cortas y en su cara una máscara que cubría su boca (N/A Beowulf y Gilgamesh)

Viendo un pilar frente suyo el rubio decidió probar esta arma, poniendo un pie delante del otro y su mano al frente suyo, en un borrón golpeo al pilar destrozándolo en varios trozos, saltando golpeo varios trozos del pilar para hacerlos polvo, aterrizando con gracia dijo – vaya, son sorprendentes…me los quedo – dijo Naruto contento con su nuevo juguete.

/12 minutos después/

Después de que Naruto termino de jugar con sus juguetes, los miembros de El Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto regresaron al club Issei decidió repartir volantes, ingresando a la casa de uno de sus clientes habituales – buenas noches soy el demonio sirviente de Gremory-Sama – dijo Issei entrando en la sala - "tuve un mal presentimiento" – pensó el chico con cautela – hay alguien en casa – pregunto en voz alta Issei – voy a entrar – anuncio Issei caminando hacia la sala pero se detuvo en seco por la escena de una persona brutalmente asesinada.

- castigo de los malditos. Estoy citando la sagrada escritura - dijo un hombre vestido como clérigo con pelo plateado y ojos rojos con una sonrisa maniaca - vaya, vaya, pero si es un demonio, Me llamo Freed Sellzen, un joven sacerdote que es parte de cierta organización de exorcistas – se presentó Freed haciendo un baile ridículo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Issei sacando una pistola y una espada de luz - ahora meteré esta espada en tu corazón y hare un adorable disparo en tu cabeza con esta fabulosa pistola - dijo para luego lanzarse en contra de Issei, Issei esquivo el primer ataque pero luego el sacerdote le disparo con la pistola en la pierna derecha.

Issei cayo pesadamente al suelo apretando su pierna adolorida – una bala dorada de exotista, te gusta – dijo alegremente Freed – maldito – dijo Issei ahora mostrando su Boosted Gear en forma Twice Critical – Oh, ciertamente demoniaco…ahora hay más emoción para exorcizar – dijo Freed alegremente, Issei ofuscado por el tipo raro le lanzo un golpe, Freed se deslizo a un lado y golpeo la espalda de Issei con su espada – Oye, oye eso es acaso todo lo que tienes – dijo Freed no muy contento – es lo que más odio – dijo el tío raro dispuesto acabar con Issei.

- Kyaaa – grito una chica rubia de ojo verde y vestida como monja – Oh, Asia-chan, mi asistente ye terminaste de poner la barrera mágica – dijo Freed tranquilamente – E-esto es… - dijo Asia horrorizada por la escena – Oh, cierto, eres nueva en esto…este es nuestro trabajo, matamos personas insignificantes que han sido corrompidas por demonios – dijo Freed como si nada – I-imposible…por qué – dijo Asia asustada, Freed se acercó a ella y dijo – desafortunadamente, Asia-chan los demonios y los humanos son incompatibles. Sin mencionar que no podemos vivir sin la protección de los ángeles caídos – dijo maliciosamente Freed – bueno acabemos con esto – dijo alzando la mano con la espada.

Asia en un acto desesperado se pozo delante de Issei protegiéndolo – Hey, es en serio – dijo un no muy contento Freed – Padre Freed, se lo ruego por favor perdónelo déjelo ir, por favor – rogo Asia tratando de salvar la vida de Issei, este solo la miro sorprendido – sabes lo que estás diciendo…no digas estupideces – dijo Freed gruñó arremetiendo con su espada, rompiendo la parte delantera de su túnica y su sujetador blanco, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, Asia gritó cayendo de rodillas y trató de cubrirse los pechos – maldita estúpida, te volviste loca – dijo Freed tomando con rudeza el mentón de Asia – los ángeles caídos me dijeron que no te lastimara, pero creo que necesitas ser castigada – dijo arrinconando a Asia en la pared e inmovilizó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con su espada de luz, dejándola incapaz de cubrir sus pechos mientras él la agarró del pecho izquierdo no muy suavemente, haciéndola gritar de dolor, para su deleite. – Jeje, una monja casta y pura violada por un sacerdote…no te parece divertido – dijo Freed, su voz llena de lujuria y con su pistola recorría por la pierna de Asia y se detuvo en sus bragas blancas, dispuesto a violarla.

Eso claro, si no fuera por una espada dorada que se clavó en la pared donde estaba, sorprendido giro su cabeza encontrándose con un hombre rubio que lucía muy enfadado.

- Naruto-Senpai/Naruto-San – exclamaron Issei y Asia aliviados por la presencia del rubio, Freed alzo una ceja – Ara, otro miserable demonio…que acaso son como hormigas – dijo Freed no consiente del peligro en el que estaba.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente – aleja tus sucias manos de Asia – Freed tratando de parecer chulo, tomo su espada y se lanzó para atacar al rubio, Naruto sacando una espada con una tsuka negra y tallados tribales la hoja era dentada y el mango negro - te presento a Shinigami sōdo El arma que te juzgara - dijo enigmáticamente el rubio mientras su espada desprendía un aura de muerte.

Empezaron un duelo de espada no muy reñido, Naruto mostraba una rudeza no muy frecuente en él, Freed esquivaba a duras penas las estocadas de Naruto, su espada parpadeaba cada vez chocaba contra la del rubio, tomando cierta distancia lejos del rubio, Freed utilizo su pistola y disparó 5 balas al rubio, Naruto viendo esto uso su mano libre y tomo las 5 balas en la mano, lanzando una elegante estocada el rubio hiso un profundo corte en el hombro derecho de Freed, el gimió de dolor, Naruto a toda velocidad quedo frente a Freed, chocando sus espadas para luego de un segundo a otro parecían borrones, Issei miraba todo asombrado y con admiración ya que esto solo lo podía ver en los animes, Asia miro con preocupación por el rubio, mientras Freed apretó los dientes el intento tomar distancia del rubio propinando una patada, pero el rubio lo vio venir y le dio un gancho en el mentón dejándolo tras el sofá al sacerdote que se masajeo el mentón con una cara de dolor luego apuntándole con su pistola realizo 8 disparos, que el rubio atrapo en borrones para lentamente soltar las balas, Freed lo miro asustado - que cosa eres - dijo el con furia y miedo.

- Naruto-San... - Asia se horrorizó por la exhibición de brutalidad de Naruto, pero la única razón por la que no huyó porque era desconocido para ella, en algún lugar profundo de su corazón, se alegraba de Naruto la defendió de Freed, y ella no podía apartar los ojos de la espalda del rubio.

Naruto lo iba a matar pero fue interrumpido por el ataque sorpresa de una Guadaña roja con tres de hojas y un cable unida al arma.

Girando hacia la dirección de donde venía el cable, había un hombre con cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, y unos ojos morados y ropas clericales.

- Tks, Freed te ves como una mierda – dijo el recién llegado sacerdote con un lenguaje muy colorido – Hidan-Senpai…que hace aquí – dijo Freed nervioso – cállate basura, vine por ti y la monja, ya que tardaban mucho pero veo por qué la tardanza – dijo Hidan recuperando su guadaña y la apoyaba en el hombro izquierdo.

Hidan empuñando su guadaña se lanzó en contra de Naruto, el rubio paro el fatal golpe con su Grim Reaper, luego lanzón un potente sablazo el cual el sacerdote mal hablado esquivo con dificultad, ambos combatientes se lanzaron uno contra el otro chocando sus respectivas armas, sacando chispas por la fricción, Naruto haciendo gala de su fuerza superior, enviando a Hidan contra la pared, dispuesto a empalarlo el rubio se abalanzó con un Stinger, Hidan viendo esto se movió a un lado evitando el fatal ataque, la espada de Naruto se empalo en la pared agrietándola, Naruto apuntando su mano hacia Hidan dijo - **Banshō Tenin – **Hidan fue jalado por una fuerza invisible hacia el rubio, Naruto le propino un fuerte golpe con su mano libre, devolviéndolo hacia la pared, Hidan choco fuertemente contra la pared pero luego se puso de pie mostrando una sonrisa salvaje.

- tengo que admitir demonio, Eres Mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo Hidan con emoción – es una lástima que seas del lado equivocado, fueras sido un gran exorcista para nuestra iglesia – dijo moviendo su guadaña – tienes que estar bromeando – dijo Naruto sarcásticamente - prefiero ser como soy ahora – dijo tronando su cuello – Geh, odio a los demonios arrogantes como tu Espadas de la Luz Reveladora - dijo Hidan saltando haca delante, tocando el pecho de Naruto mientras era atravesado por tres espadas de luz -"qué diablos es esto " – pensó naruto mientras no se podía mover por las espadas – Jeje, ahora eres mío apestoso demonio – dijo Hidan atacando a Naruto con su guadaña, el rubio recibió el golpe con las tres hojas de la guadaña en su pecho.

- Senpai/Naruto-San – gritaron Issei y Asia viendo la escena con horror, el cuerpo de Naruto cayó pesadamente al piso aparentemente muerto – Ohh, que tristeza akuma-kun está muerto - dijo Hidan burlonamente mientras limpiaba su guadaña – Oe, Freed agarra a la chica estoy aburrido – Freed asistió y se acercó a Asia, tomándola fuertemente del brazo – Hidan-Senpai, que hacemos con el otro demonio – pregunto Freed – Mmm, mátalo si quieres – dijo despreocupado Hidan, Freed se acercó al sorprendido Issei y alzo su espada preparado para acabar con Issei.

De un círculo mágico rojo con el emblema del clan Gremory, aparecieron Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba, que rápidamente bloqueo la huelga de Freed, con una sonrisa Kiba dijo – te encuentras bien Issei-kun – pregunto Kiba, Freed viendo a los recién llegados tomo distancia dijo - Bastardo... quién eres – pregunto Freed.

- Maldición, mas demonios que acaso son cucarachas, no importa los acabare a todo – preparado para atacar pero fue detenido por otro hombre era un hombre alto y con piel oscura, Llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra en la cara y sus ojos eran la única parte visible, sus ropas eran clericales – detente Hidan no vinimos a pelear venimos por la chica, así que contrólate – dijo el hombre de piel oscura - maldición Kakuzu tenías que aparecer y arruinar mi diversión – dijo Hidan enfadado – Hidan, Freed nos retiramos – dijo tranquilamente Kakuzu mientras salía de la casa, los nombrado se retiraron llevando a Asia con ellos, claro con Hidan maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra.

Ya con los sacerdotes lejos, los miembros de El Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto se relajaron un poco, por lo tensa de la situación Rias, Akeno y koneko vieron el cadáver del rubio en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre y se asustaron, Rias fue lo primera en llegar al cuerpo de Naruto, tomándolo suavemente de la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos Rias dijo – Naruto-kun…porque - Rias abrazo el cuerpo de Naruto cerca suyo tratando de contener el llanto, Akeno y Koneko se acercaron con la mirada baja, Kiba miraba hacia otro lado evitando la escena y Issei tenía la cabeza gacha con su pelo cubriéndole los ojos.

Koneko sintió un cambio de energía en el cadáver de su Senpai y noto como su sangre regresaba a su cuerpo lentamente, Akeno al ver esto se sorprendió, Rias que tenía el rostro del rubio cerca de sus pechos, no se dio cuenta del extraño evento – no…respiro – dijo débilmente el rubio por lo posición en la que estaba.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba e Issei se alegraron al escuchar la voz del ahora vivo Naruto, Akeno se arrojó sobre el rubio, quedando la cara de Naruto entre los pechos de Rias y Akeno - "de algún modo esto es…el paraíso" – pensó feliz Naruto entre los maravillosos pechos de las dos chicas.

Koneko solo tenía un pensamiento en mente - "aún son muy pequeñas" –pensó Koneko mientras miraba sus pequeño pecho.

Naruto se encontraba de pie apoyado por Rias y Akeno, claro él no lo necesitaba pero se dejó consentir por las chicas que fueron muy insistentes – Naruto-kun como fue que terminaste así – pregunto Akeno – Jeje, baje la guardia por un segundo y el tipejo raro acertó…oigan y a todo esto donde esta Asia-chan – pregunto Naruto notando la ausencia de la rubia, los demás callaron y fue Issei quien tomó la palabra – se la llevaron…Senpai – dijo Issei bajando la mirada.

La casa quedo en silencio por la revelación, el silencio fue roto por Naruto – iré a rescatarla – dijo de repente Naruto, Rias se sorprendió por lo repentino de la situación – Ehh, Naruto-kun no creo que sea prudente y menos en el estado en el que estas – dijo Rias preocupada por la condición del rubio, Naruto solo suspiro y negó suavemente con la cabeza – Rias-chan no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, tengo que rescatarla solo ellos saben lo que le pueda pasar a Asia-chan – dijo Naruto separándose de Rias y Akeno – ella tiene un Sacred Gear muy poderoso que puede curar a cualquiera de las tres fracciones, con algo así en manos de ellos las cosas se pondrán feas – dijo el rubio caminando hacia la puerta con paso decidido.

Kiba, Koneko e Issei lo siguieron, quedando Rias y Akeno solas en la sala – Buchou, dejaremos que se lancen a una batalla así como así – pegunto Akeno preocupada por todos, Rias suspiro frustrada por la situación – iremos, no puedo quedarme tranquila sabiendo que Naruto-kun probablemente haga una zona de guerra toda la ciudad – dijo Rias mientras tomaba la delantera, Akeno sonrió – Fu, fu, fu, parece que seremos el apoyo – dijo Akeno con una expresión un tanto sádica.

/En la Iglesia/

Cuando el pequeño grupo se presentó en los terrenos de la iglesia, Issei miro con cautela alrededor suyo pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de Naruto – ahora llamare a nuestros anfitriones para que sepan que tienen visitantes – dijo el rubio caminando hacia la puerta dela iglesia, el tranquilamente empujo las puertas que daban a la iglesia. Sin prestar atención a nada en particular, Naruto decidió renunciar a la sutileza invoco 500 espadas de luz que se arrojaron hacia los sacerdotes matándolos en segundos.

- Es hora del Show – murmuro Naruto para luego encender su poder y siendo rodeado por un aura dorada listo para la batalla.

Koneko sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo de placer, Kiba e Issei miraban con admiración y envidia leve el poder que emitía Naruto a su alrededor, el envió motas de polvo a los alrededores – que se supone que haremos Naruto-Senpai – pregunto Issei alzando la voz por el aullido del viento.

Kiba desenvaino su espada, pero se quedó dónde estaba – Issei-kun, no siempre es el más rápido el que gana la carrera, lento y constante es la clave de nuestra victoria – dijo Kiba para luego entrar en posición de combate – que empiece la campaña – dijo el rubio para luego invocar una espada de estilo romano con la empuñadura verde-azulada y al final una punta un poco curvada la hoja es de unos 20 cm de ancho, brillaba peligrosamente a la luz de la luna.

- mi Gladius quiere algo de sangre fresca – dijo sádicamente el rubio, para luego entrar corriendo y desmembrando a los pocos sobreviviente de la masacre de espadas. La cacería había comenzado…ya era hora de la noche sangrienta.

Después del rubio le siguieron Kiba, Koneko e Issei, cortando y golpeando todo lo que se les pusiera en frente, con este ritmo llegaron al sótano de la iglesia donde había muchos sacerdotes con espadas de luz, Hidan, Kakuzu, Freed y Asia que estaba crucificada en una cruz negra sobre un altar.

Naruto cargo hacia el mar de sacerdotes y exorcistas, empeñados a detener al rubio. Cerrando la distancia con pasos largos y potentes arremetió a través de ellos. Los sacerdotes fueron derribados como bolos, chocando contra las paredes, sillas, estatuas y todo tipo de estructura – muere demonio – grito un sacerdote particularmente estúpido mientras disparaba con su pistola, lo que provoco que otros idiotas empiecen a disparar también.

Naruto viendo esto salto hacia atrás y parándose al frente de sus kōhais, extendió la mano hacia el frente capturando la lluvia de balas en el aire – se las devuelvo – dijo Naruto para luego empujar su mano hacia el frente, enviando las balas a los sacerdotes, matando a la mayoría de ellos.

Un sacerdote aturdido se puso de pie, apoyándose con su rifle de casa, fue noqueado repentinamente por un excelente gancho que lo envió a la dulce inconsciencia por Issei. Que había usado su Sacred Gear para mejorar su golpe – Naruto-Senpai, por favor déjeme el resto a mi yo te mostrare el poder de mi Sacred Gear – declaro Issei motivado, su poder mágico surgiendo a su alrededor – **Boost – **explosión de luz verde con tintes dorado lo rodeaba, aumentando su poder dramáticamente, lanzándose al sacerdote más cercano, Issei golpeo su cara con un golpe bien dirigido que de inmediato lo detuvo en seco. Aprovechando su dolor, Issei reunió más magia en el guante y le dio una palmada en la cabeza al sacerdote enviándolo a la pared más cercana.

Naruto, Koneko y Kiba se sorprendieron por el poder que demostró Issei, nunca esperaron que fuera tan fuerte de repente, Naruto solo tenía un pensamiento en mente - "sorprendente, Issei parece que res más interesante de lo que aparentas, esperare el día que seas más fuerte para pelear contigo "- pensó Naruto emocionado por encontrar un nuevo rival.

Issei pronto se encontró frente a una mujer exorcista y rápidamente empezó a babear. Ella ere una chica joven de unos 17 años cabello castaño y ojos verdes, usaba un traje de monja que solo sirvió para acentuar su figura de pechos copa D grandes y piernas largas, cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, el soplo por la nariz mientras le daba un pulgar hacia arriba – Nice Body, tu eres definitivamente un diez en mi libro – dijo Issei con un hilo de sangre que fluye por su nariz.

La chica exorcista se erizo de ira – mantén tus pensamientos lujuriosos para ti mismo idiota – dijo la chica con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras empuñaba una espada de luz – ahora es el momento para demostrar mi nueva técnica para recompensarme por mi duro trabajo – dijo Issei brevemente en modo pervertido, mientras ponía su mano aguantada en el pecho de la chica - **Dress Break** – dijo Issei para luego las ropas de la chica se hicieran pedazos dejándola completamente desnuda - Kyaaa, idiota por qué hiciste eso – grito la chica completamente apenada.

- Uwahh, esto es un regalo para la vista, Guardar Imagen, Copiar en el Cerebro…hecho, gracias por la comida – dijo Issei con corazones en los ojos y baba goteando de su boca, pero luego le ofreció su chaqueta a la chica desnuda – toma, cúbrete – dijo Issei cubriendo a la chica, que en shock por su acto no opuso resistencia, pero igualmente la acepto con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Koneko, Kiba y Naruto tenían gotas en la cabeza por el ataque de Issei. El chivo era un pervertido, no importa lo duro que traten de corregirlo, el siempre será un pervertido cada vez mayor - "aun así…ese movimiento puede ser de mucha utilidad, el choque que la hembra sufriría le permitiría dejarla fuera de combate sin lastimarla"- pensó naruto pero imágenes de Rias y Akeno con caras de sorpresa con sus ropas destruidas apareció en su mente, sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo travieso en ellos - "Tal vez debería decirle a Issei que me la enseñe, supongo que hasta él tiene sus momentos "- no está mal Issei, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo dejare que tú, Kiba y koneko se encarguen de los demás sacerdotes y Freed mientras yo me encargo de Hidan y Kakuzu – dijo el rubio para después salir corriendo hacia el pilar.

/Afuera de la Iglesia/

Podemos ver a Rias y Akeno en las afueras de la iglesia, en frente de ellas se encontraba Raynare y Dohnaseek que estaban acompañados de dos ángeles caídos nuevas.

La primera era Kalawarner es una mujer alta y de grandes pechos con el pelo largo, de color azul marino que tapaba su ojo derecho, su ropa consistía en una gabardina violeta con la parte superior abierta mostrando un gran escote, una minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negros.

La segunda era Mittelt es una chica con el pelo rubio en una cola de caballo gemelas y cortas en los lados y ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido gótico negro con adornos blancos, medias hasta los muslos blancos, y un lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello.

- Ara, ara, que lindos, son el comité de bienvenida – dijo Akeno sonriendo misteriosamente – entonces mis esclavos y mi aliado los puso en alerta, supongo que nos tienen miedo - dijo Rias tranquilamente con los brazos debajo de sus pechos.

- En realidad no. simplemente no queremos que la ceremonia sea interrumpida – dijo Mittelt arrogantemente – Ara, pues lo lamento pero esa ceremonia será un desastre, ya que Naruto-kun esta hay adentro – dijo Akeno poniendo sus brazos en forma de V apretando sus grandes pechos.

- como sea, si te destruyo a ti, la líder los otros esclavos se irán no es cierto...eso me hace una chica feliz – dijo Mittelt haciendo una extraña pose – no seas arrogante – dijo Kalawarner – perdón por decir esto, pero parece que estas en problemas, Gremory ojou-san pero tengo cuentas pendiente con tu esclavo rubio – dijo Dohnaseek tratando de sonar rudo – aquellos que desafían a los ángeles caídos, como ustedes, están condenados – dijo Dohnaseek para luego él y Kalawarner sacar sus alas y se dirigieron a lo alto – prepárense para morir – dijo Kalawarner en el aire.

- Akeno – dijo Rias dando una orden - Hai, Buchou – dijo Akeno para luego alzar la mano desplegando una barrera y transformar su traje escolar en ropa tradicional miko que consiste en un haori blanco con detalles en rojo, un hakama rojo, sandalias zōri y tabis blancos.

Akeno haciendo sellos con las manos alzo sus manos al cielo invocando varios círculos mágicos rodeando a los ángeles – no escaparan de este bosque – dijo Akeno con un sonrojo en las mejillas y estática en sus dedos.

Raynare, que estaba con ellos aterrizo al lado de Rias y Akeno – lo hice exactamente como Naruto-Sama me ordeno, Rias-san – dijo Raynare sorprendiendo a sus ex-compañeros – Raynare que significa esto, acaso nos estas traicionando - Kalawarner sorprendida – eres una traidora, qué pensaría nuestro señor acerca de tu traición – dijo el vejete entrecerrando los ojos, Raynare simplemente se encogió de hombros – no me interesa, mi único señor es Naruto-Sama desde un principio siempre fui su espía en la organización – dijo Raynare desinteresadamente viéndose las uñas – Rias-san, Akeno-San podrían no ser tan rudas con Kalawarner y Mittelt, tengo un trabajo para ellas, Naruto-Sama se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa que ya tiene criadas para la mansión – dijo Raynare para luego llevarse las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas por pensar en Naruto.

Rias y Akeno la miraron extraño por su comportamiento, pero asistieron a su pedido.

/En El Sótano De La Iglesia/

Naruto se encontraba frente al altar donde Hidan y Kakuzu tenían crucificada a Asia, parecía que la cruz era una especie de objeto que roba energía y la dirigía debajo del pilar.

- Hee, acaso no te mate, estúpido demonio – dijo Hidan rascándose la cabeza confundido, Kakuzu solo negó con la cabeza por la estupidez de su compañero – suelten a Asia-chan, si no quieren morir – dijo Naruto apuntándoles con su Gladius que ahora emitía una energía rojiza – jajaja, eres estúpido o que, esa chica será el sacrificio para Jashin- sama – dijo Hidan para luego lanzarse en contra del rubio, Naruto para el golpe para luego empezar un duelo con sus armas, metal contra metal, Hidan lanzo un golpe bajo con su guadaña el cual naruto esquivo saltando hacia atrás seguido de Hidan, empezando una batalla en el aire, Naruto diviso una especie de ave hecha de cables con una máscara azul - Futon: Atsugai – el ave arrojo un ataque de viento poderoso destruyendo todo a su paso, el ataque impacto en Hidan y Naruto, cruzo sus brazos en frente du rostro.

Issei, Kiba y Koneko, llegaron y presenciaron el fuerte ataque que recibió Naruto, vieron hacia el altar donde estaba Kakuzu, que estaba acompañado seres de cables con máscaras de Tigre, Toro, Águila, el de mascara de Toro apunto su rostro hacia ellos - Raiton: Gian – dijo Kakuzu para luego disparar un potente rayo de la boca del Toro.

Koneko se para al frete para bloquear en ataque, pero de repente Naruto apareció delante de ella y bloqueo el ataque de rayo con su Gladius, la espada lentamente adsorbía el poderoso ataque hasta no dejar nada de él.

Naruto agito su espada, liberándola de la estática, el rubio volteo hacia Koneko y dijo – Koneko-chan estas bien – pregunto el rubio, Koneko asistió demostrando su estado, Naruto esbozo una sonrisa – me alegro – dijo para dirigir su mirada al frente donde se encontraba, Kakuzu y un Hidan con las ropas hechas trizas – estoy impresionado, eres el primer demonio que sobrevive a ese combo – dijo Hidan entrecerrando los ojos – veo que eres muy resistente – dijo Kakuzu haciendo sellos con la mano - Katon: Zukokku – dijo Kakuzu , para después el ser con mascara de Tigre lanza du su boca un mar de fuego.

Naruto cargando su Gladius con energía roja, golpeo el mar de fuego causando una explosión con una gran nube de humo, la cual mando lejos, Kiba aterrizo con gracia, Koneko cayó sobre su trasero, Issei rodando por el piso, Naruto salió de la nube de humo intercambiando espadazos con Hidan, el rubio aterrizo primero seguido de Hidan que de inmediato lo ataco, Naruto bloqueo todas sus huelgas y le propino una patada alejando a Hidan de él.

- Tks, tendré que usar eso – dijo Naruto molesto por tener que usar una de sus técnicas más poderosas – qué más da, la usare para acabar con esto de una vez por todas – dijo el rubio para luego serrar los ojos y abrirlos rápidamente dejando al descubierto sus ojos rojos - Susanoo – dijo tranquilamente - que rayos es eso - grito Hidan viendo cómo se formó la caja torácica para luego los brazos y al final la cabeza era un titán azul medio oscuro y claro en algunas partes, los brazos a los costados al igual que su portador, sus ojos miraban a sus enemigos como si fueran una simple mosca en su plato, tenía unos ojos rojos amenazantes y una joya azul en su frente que tenía una especie de corona.

La gran criatura era tan grande que destruyo el techo del sótano, derrumbando prácticamente toda la iglesia, Hidan y Kakuzu saltaron quedando fuera de la iglesia destruida, Kiba, Koneko e Issei no sufrieron ningún daño gracias a que el gran espectro los protegió de los escombros con su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda yacía Asia inconsciente – están bien chicos – pregunto Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ellos solo asistieron sorprendidos por la técnica del rubio.

Rias, Akeno y Raynare que ya habían derrotado a Dohnaseek, Kalawarner y Mittelt pero sin matar a las dos últimas mencionadas, solo las dejaron con pequeñas heridas que se curarían después, vieron hacia la iglesia sorprendidas por la aparición de un ser espectral gigante de color azul.

Naruto puso a sus Kōhais en el piso – llévense a Asia con ustedes, yo me encargo de los tipejos esos – dijo Naruto entregándole a una Asia inconsciente a Koneko, que la carga en su espalda con suma facilidad – Senpai estará bien que pele usted solo con esos sacerdotes, ellos no son humanos ordinarios – dijo Kiba mirando a Hidan y Kakuzu – no te preocupes Kiba, con esto soy intocable para ellos, ahora vallan a donde Rias-chan y díganle que por ningún motivo se acerque aquí, entendido – dijo Naruto haciendo que su titán saque una espada de fuego dorado y un escudo rojo, ellos solo asistieron y corrieron hacia Rias y Akeno – bien ya que mis Kōhais se fueron podre pelear sin preocupaciones…después de todo es mi deber como Senpai cuidarlos – dijo Naruto para luego lanzar un sablazo, cosa que el titán imito alzando su espada espectral , cosa que esquivaron Hidan y Kakuzu pero no esperaron que el impacto de la espada contra el piso causara una onda de choque, que los mando a impactar contra los árboles, Kakuzu incorporándose le ordenó a sus corazones que se unieran a él para formar el **Jiongu** haciendo que de su cuerpo salieran millones de cables le formar una forma de pulpo gigante alrededor de su cuerpo.

Kakuzu arremetió contra el titán de Naruto con sus tentáculos de cables, Naruto bloqueo el ataque con su escudo **Yata no Kagami**, el golpe dio de lleno en el escudo pero no le hiso nada, usando su escudo el rubio empujo a Kakuzu alejándolo de el para luego atravesarlo con su espada **Kusanagi-no-tsurugi**, Kakuzu poco a poco fue adsorbido por la poderosa espada asta no quedar nada de él.

Naruto después de haber sellado a Kakuzu en la eternidad, se giró hacia Hidan que lo miraba con nerviosismo para después salir corriendo cobardemente perdiéndose entre el bosque, Naruto solo suspiro y deshaciendo la poderosa técnica cayo de píe, cogiendo rumbo hacia donde sintió la presencia de Rias y los demás, cuando llego observo que Akeno estaba atendiendo a una pálida Asia, preocupado se acercó con rapidez – que pasa por que Asia-chan esta en este estado – pregunto Naruto viendo a la pálida Asia que estaba fría – Naruto-kun…ella está muriendo – dijo suavemente Akeno, Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa – que, pero como esta así – dijo Naruto empezando a perder la paciencia – parece que le estaban drenando su fuerza vital para algo Naruto-kun – dijo Rias triste por el cruel destino de la monja, Naruto solo se acercó y tomo a Asia entre sus brazos – Hey, Asia-chan soy yo Naruto – dijo suavemente Naruto, Asia con dificultad abrió débilmente los ojos – Naruto-San…viniste por mí, soy tan feliz – dijo Asia débilmente mientras ponía su suave mano en la mejilla del rubio, el cual puso su mano sobre la de ella – Asia-chan resiste un poco, aún hay muchas por las que tienes que vivir todavía, tienes que probar la comida chatarra aunque es dañina es muy deliciosa, hay muchos juegos que puedes jugar y un montón de cosas que te gustaran – dijo Naruto no sabiendo que hacer para mantenerla viva, no usaba su sangre ya que solo servía para proteger de daños por las armas de luz y cosas santas.

Rias viendo el estado del rubio esbozo una suave sonrisa - Naruto-kun, tengo algo que podría funcionar – dijo Rias suavemente mientras se arrodillaba frente al rubio, que la miro sorprendido – puedo utilizar la piza del obispo. Sus habilidades de curación pueden hacerla compatible con dicha pieza, como dije podría funcionar. Pero voy a tratar de reencarnarla… Como demonio - ofreció Rias, Naruto miro a Rias sorprendido por su oferta – en serio – dijo el rubio feliz – entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer, Rias-chan – dijo Naruto poniendo suavemente a Asia en el suelo – parece que te debo una Rias-chan – dijo Naruto retrocediendo un poco, Rias se estableció en frente de Asia – no hay de que, solo la estoy reencarnando por sus habilidades curativas y para ti también, Naruto-kun – dijo Rias fijando la pieza del obispo en el pecho de Asia, Naruto solo giro su cabeza ocultando su vergüenza – como se, solo tráela de vuelta – susurro el rubio sonrojado – dalo por echo Naruto-kun – Rias le aseguro suavemente – en mi nombre, Rias Gremory por este medio te ordeno, Asia Argento regresa a este mundo y se mi siervo te convertirás en mi obispo – termino de conjurar Rias.

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Asia, la pieza del obispo se hundió es su cuerpo, provocando un resplandor rojo que le devolvió a Asia su color de piel a la normalidad.

Después de cinco segundos, el cuerpo de Asia se contrajo suavemente y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

- Eh – dijo Asia sentándose y frotándose los ojos – que paso – dijo la rubia aturdida – parece que fue un gran éxito – dijo Rias contenta, Naruto se acercó suavemente a Asia mientras se quitaba su gabardina y se la ofrecía – Naruto-San –grito Asia feliz abrazando al rubio – Oe, Oe, relájate y toma, si no te vas a resfriar – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa alegre mientras ponía su gabardina sobre los hombros de Asia, que sujeto fuertemente la gabardina y bajaba la mirada apenada.

/ En El Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto Al Día Siguiente /

- Oh, Naruto-kun, que bueno que hayas venido – dijo Rias mientras puso su taza de té en su escritorio – buenos días, Rias-chan como está tu nuevo miembro – pregunto Naruto con curiosidad – bien, a pesar de que está tomando su tiempo en adaptarse a su nueva vida como demonio – dijo Rias mientras se paraba frente al rubio – ella tiene un largo camino por recorrer – dijo Naruto con una ligera sonrisa – no importa, ella tendrá todo el tiempo que quiera – dijo suavemente Rias para luego acercarse más al rubio y tomaba suavemente su mejilla.

Naruto se puso extrañamente nervioso – Hm. Oh por para que me citaste aquí – dijo el rubio mirando a su alrededor y notando que estaban solos.

(Ending Theme: STUDYxSTUDY de StylipS)

Rias rio por lo adorable que se veia nervioso – porque quise estar a solas contigo – admitió Rias inclinándose hacia adelante y lo abrazaba – no crees que somos una combinación perfecta – bueno…Eto…sí, creo que somos la combinación perfecta y… - dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Rias que le dio un beso en la frente – Rias-chan no has pensado en ir juntos a una cita…algún día – dijo Naruto audazmente – tal vez, pero tienes que llevar a Asia, no quiero que la recién llegada sea celosa por mí – Rias divertidamente mientras apuntaba a espaldas del rubio.

- N-Naruto-san – dijo una voz muy conocida para el rubio, Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Asia temblando – sé que Rias-Buchou es hermosa, lo que no es de extrañar que te sientas atraído por ella – dijo Asia antes de sacudir la cabeza – No, no, yo no yo no debería de estar pensando de esa manera – chillo Asia para luego poner las manos juntas – Dios, por favor, perdona mi pecadora alma KYA – gimió de dolor Asia, Naruto la miro con una gota en la cabeza – Asia-chan…ahora eres un demonio, por lo que rogar a Dios te dará una gran migraña – dijo Naruto al lado de Asia – cierto, ahora soy un demonio – gimió Asia – te arrepientes – le pregunto Rias retóricamente, Asia negó con La cabeza y sonrió – No, estoy muy agradecida por la segunda oportunidad que me diste. Estoy feliz de ir a la misma escuela que Naruto-san y sus amigos, no importa lo que soy – dijo Asia verdaderamente feliz – ya veo – Rias asistió – si ese es el caso, entonces a partir de hoy estarás trabajado como mi siervo – afirmo Rias – Si, daré lo mejor de mis capacidades, buchou – dijo alegremente Asia – vaya, el uniforme luce bien en ti – dijo Naruto señalando la nueva ropa de Asia – se ven bien en mi – pregunto Asia dando una vuelta como modelo, mostrando su nuevo uniforme escolar femenino, aunque con un chaleco negro remplazando la habitual capa y corsé – Si, luces muy hermosa con el uniforme – dijo Naruto regresando a su personalidad de conquistador causándole un pequeño sonrojo a Asia, el resto de los miembros del club entraron e intercambiaron saludos matutinos , Akeno entro con gran pastel de fresa y vainilla.

- Ara, ara, estamos todos aquí, vamos a tener una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva miembro – dijo Akeno con una sonrisa amable – es bueno hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando, no lo crees Naruto-kun – Naruto solo le sonrió a Akeno – Oh, como voy a dejar pasar una buena fiesta – dijo Naruto para luego decir en voz alta – vamos alocarnos – exclamo el rubio invocando copas y una jarra dorada de vino tinto.

- Ehh, pero Senpai somos menores – dijo Issei de repente – Urusai, somos seres sobrenaturales – dijo Naruto sirviéndose una copa de vino tinto y la tomaba, perdiéndose la expresión triste de Rias.

Desconocido para ellos estaban siendo observados por un ave con plumaje rojo y naranja con espeluznantes ojos azules.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy lamento la tardanza en actualizar el Fic pero empecé las clases y tengo un horario muy apretado, no tengo casi tiempo para escribir y por eso los premie con un Capitulo largo, disfruten y dejen muchos comentarios buenos en los **Reviews **eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.


	6. Kōtei no Bijū 06

Hola soy Meiou-Sama Bueno antes que nada soy nuevo escribiendo una historia. Esta historia la ideamos entre 4 autores así que un aplauso para Naruto Tendo Rikudo, Rolando0897 y Maestro Dela Flama Oscura.

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Hora del Entrenamiento

-... tiene treinta minutos tarde – dijo un malhumorado Naruto, él se encontraba esperando a Issei junto a Rias, que tenía una mirada perdida en su cara, sin oír lo que decía - " ella ha estado actuando raro últimamente y dudo que este fantaseando sobre mi "- pensó Naruto preocupado.

La ventana del segundo piso de la casa de Issei se abrió mostrando al chico – B-Buchou Senpai perdonen estaré ahí enseguida – grito Issei mientras se retiraba de su habitación – Date prisa – grito Naruto, Rias salió de sus pensamientos por la voz de Naruto – Rias-chan te encuentras bien – pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada – Eh, Oh si estoy bien solo estaba pensando – dijo Rias evitando el tema, el rubio solo la miro confundido pero no insistió más.

Alrededor de unos minutos. Issei se reunió con ellos – muy bien que es lo que haremos – Issei se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, el brillo de los ojos de Naruto le decía que era muy malo lo que le esperaba.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los tres estudiantes comenzaron el ejercicio de entrenamiento con Naruto trotando tranquilamente, Rias montando una bicicleta e Issei con unos brazaletes en sus muñecas corriendo delante de ellos.

- Tengo que lograrlo…voy a ser el rey del harem después de todo – dijo Issei débilmente dándose ánimos – más rápido yo no quiero que mis siervos sean débiles – dijo Rias con tono de mando – voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, Buchou – dijo Issei apresurando el paso, Naruto solo reía por la graciosa situación.

Cuando llegaron a un parque cercano, Naruto se sentó en un columpio, observando a los dos diablos haciendo ejercicios.

- escucha Issei. La fuerza física determina esencialmente tu posición en el mundo de los demonios – dijo Rias empujando la espalda de Issei – lo tengo – dijo Issei, pero su mente era otra historia - "Ghaaa sus pechos sus pechos"- Rias salto hacia atrás por la repentina corriente que sacudió el cuerpo de Issei cómicamente – Eh, me olvide decirte que los brazaletes dan descargas eléctricas por los pensamientos impuros. Lo siento – dijo Naruto con falsa disculpa – que cruel… - Issei gimió mientras se recuperaba – porque no me aviso – dijo débilmente – tienes que tener tu mente concentrada, Rias-chan – dijo lo último mirando a la chica que solo asistió – está bien. Vamos a continuar – dijo Rias.

Un rato después, Rias hiso que Issei hiciera flexiones de brazos, mientras ella estaba sentada en su espalda para aumentar la dificultad, para gran diversión y celos de Naruto.

- 55… 56… 57… 58… Ghaaa – otra descarga eléctrica azoto el cuerpo de Issei – que hice – chillo Issei - estabas teniendo pensamientos lascivos, tu movimientos de cadera lo dice todo – Rias lo regaño con el ceño fruncido – pero no puedo evitarlo – protesto Issei – es su culpa Buchou que mi lujuria este al máximo – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo – Oh tu energía esta al máximo, entonces significa que podemos aumentar la dificultad Naruto-kun – Rias dijo con una sonrisa extraña y un aura maligna. El rubio solo asistió parándose al lado de ella e invoco un gran bloque de Oro – esto podría funcionar Rias-chan – dijo con una sonrisa a lo muy alucard.

Después de unas horas de tortu…quiero decir entrenamiento, Issei estaba boca abajo en el suelo, incapaz de mover un musculo de su dolorido cuerpo. Gracias a los concejos y sugerencias de Naruto, Rias se convirtió en una verdadera dictadora/instructora siendo Issei el que sufrió.

- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy – dijo Rias estirándose un poco, causando que sus pechos reboten – vamos a llevarlo de vuelta a casa – sugirió Rias – permítame – dijo como todo buen caballero Naruto se ofreció, haciendo un sello con una mano dijo – **Kage Bunshin** – de la nada apareció un clon exacto de Naruto cargando a Issei sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas y se alejaba rumbo a la residencia Hyoudou, dejando solos al rubio y la pelirroja que miraba sorprendida al rubio – es una de las técnicas creadas por mí. Me permite crear clones de mí. Una de las mejores ventajas es que toda la experiencia que ganan los clones se transfiere a mí por lo que es ideal para el entrenamiento y los estudios - dijo el rubio como si nada – Oh, supongo que eso explica por qué eres tan fuerte – dijo Rias impresionada – más o menos, la cantidad total de experiencia del usuario se multiplica por la cantidad de clones existentes. Por ejemplo si el usuario crea un clon y entrenan juntos durante una hora, cuando el clon se disipe el usuario gana dos horas de entrenamiento en una hora mediante la adición de las horas del clon y el usuario juntos. Aunque prácticamente no tengo límites a la hora de crear clones, lo más que suelo hacer durante el entrenamiento es alrededor de los cientos - termino de explicar Naruto.

- "por los cuatro satanás" – Rias exclamo sorprendida en su mente, al darse cuenta de las ventajas con el entrenamiento de Naruto que podría tomar semanas o meses o incluso años, a Naruto solo le toma unas pocas horas – realmente eres increíble Naruto-kun – dijo Rias realmente sorprendida.

- Aww, vamos no digas eso me estás haciendo sonrojar – dijo Naruto frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza avergonzado por los elogios de Rias – por supuesto tan bien puedo usar clones para otras cosas como por ejemplo espionaje, estudiar, y abrumar a los enemigos y muchas cosas más – dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

- como qu-que, Naruto-kun – pregunto Rias tratando de sacar las imágenes pervertidas que la involucra a ella y muchos clones del rubio mientras su rostro comenzó a enrojecer – a juzgar por el color de tu rostro creo que ya entiendes la idea – dijo Naruto sonriendo descaradamente, mientras Rias se tapaba la cara con sus manos por la vergüenza – HENTAI – dijo Rias en voz alta – Hey, yo no soy tan malo. Solo soy honesto con mis deseos – confeso Naruto sin pena – además, todos somos pervertidos de alguna forma, además los rumores de la escuela dicen que tú y Akeno-chan tienen una relación S&M – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

En ese momento el rostro de Rias era tan rojo como su pelo para gran diversión de Naruto.

- "Ah, es tan divertido ponerla nerviosa" – pensó Naruto divertido - bueno ya es hora de que regresemos…a menos que quieras nos pongamos juguetones entre los arboles – dijo el rubio, Rias decido cambiar los roles - mouu Naruto-kun tal vez deba disciplinarte - dijo ella sensualmente mientras el rubio tuvo una gota en la nuca - lo siento no quiero tener marcas de látigos en mi trasero gracias – Naruto se negó ante la mención de disciplina.

/Al Día Siguiente/

- mi nombre es Asia Argento. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes – dijo Asia presentándose, vestía su uniforme escolar femenino, aunque con un chaleco negro remplazando la habitual capa y corsé acentuando su delgada pero hermosa figura.

- mi nombre es Amano Yuuma espero poder hacer amistad con todos ustedes – dijo Raynare en su forma de Yumma Amano vestid con el uniforme femenino de Kuoh igual al de Asia pero sin el suéter u más grande por sus medidas del cuerpo.

En cuanto las dos chicas se inclinaron, los chicos aplaudieron felices de tener a dos bellezas en su salón.

- Ne, ne donde viven – pregunto Matsuda en voz alta – vivimos con Naruto-san en su mansión – dijo Asia con una sonrisa – NANI – gritaron los chicos en coro – como es que ese idiota termina en esas situaciones – dijo Matsuda maldiciendo al rubio por su suerte, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de muerte que le dirigió Raynare.

Issei solo estaba asustado por la presencia de Raynare y la amenaza que le hiso Naruto en la mañana.

/ Flashback/

Issei al salir de su casa en la mañana se topó con Naruto esperándolo en su GTR, extrañado se acercó y le pregunto el porqué de su presencia.

- Buenos días Naruto-Senpai, no es por ser descortés pero que hace aquí – pregunto Issei al rubio que solo abrió la puerta de su auto y entro – súbete – ordeno el rubio, Issei extrañado solo asistió y subió al auto, ya en el auto Naruto empezó a hablar – Issei, hoy Asia-chan empezara en la Academia Kuoh y da la casualidad de que estaré en el mismo grupo que el tuyo…sabes lo que eso significa – dijo Naruto tranquilamente, Issei confundido solo expreso su duda – que significa Senpai – pregunto Issei con duda, Naruto giro lentamente su cabeza hacia Issei – Significa que tú serás responsable de lo que le suceda a Asia-chan, si me entero de tú y tus amigos abusaron de la bondad de Asia-chan – aquí el tono de Naruto se puso oscuro – tú y tus amigos sufrirán de la peor forma posible, les cortare lo que los hace hombres y luego se los hare comer, los torturare tanto que hará parecer a Jack the Ripper un niño en frente mío, entendiste Issei-kun – dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, Issei solo asistió con furia Captando el sutil mensaje – de todas formas puse a alguien para que la protegiera en mi ausencia – dijo Naruto encendiendo el auto y tomo rumbo a Kuoh.

/Flashback end/

Después de esa aterradora amenaza, Issei tuvo que mantener a raya los intentos de ligar a las chicas nuevas por parte de Matsuda y Motohama durante toda la jornada escolar, fueron tan idiotas que fueron a espiarlas en los vestidores siendo descubiertos y masacrado a golpes por parte de Koneko con Issei llevando la peor parte.

Naruto caminaba con indiferencia con las manos en los bolsillos, el claro epitome de la despreocupación y la vagancia, sus pasos era lo único que resonaba en el pasillo vacío, ya era después de la escuela por lo que no había nadien, o al menos eso era lo que él creía hasta que escucho la risa de una niña.

- Nee-san podrías dejar de jugar – dijo una voz familiariza para el rubio, Naruto giro hacia la dirección de donde vino la voz, pero de repente fue derribado por una pequeña pero hermosa chica de pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas de caballo gemelas y ojos morados, cabe mencionar que ella tiene el cuerpo de una niña pero con grandes pechos vistiendo ropas de chica mágica láctea espiral siete, la chica quedo sentada en su regazo – yo vine a pasar tiempo con tigo, pero solo quieres hablar cosas serias – dijo infantilmente haciendo un adorable mohín.

Una chica muy conocida por Naruto apareció desde la misma esquina, Sona Sitri con su postura real, pero Naruto podía ver el estrés acumulado sobre sus hombros, detrás de ella se encontraba un chico, que para Naruto es de menor importancia y Rias acompañada por Koneko – Nee-san por favor deja de correr, después podemos jugar todo lo que quieras si me escuchas primero – dijo Sona con voz cansada – oigan desfruto el tener una chica linda sobre mí pero me podrían echar una mano – dijo Naruto tratando de levantarse del suelo – K-Kaiser-san. No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí – dijo Sona con un sonrojo y nerviosa por la presencia del rubio, Rias y Koneko alzaron una ceja ante el comportamiento sumiso de Sona.

La chica sobre él se levantó de su regazo y empezó a comer algunos dulces, Naruto se levantó del suelo parándose al lado de Rias y Koneko – quien es ella – Naruto le pregunto a Rias – Ella es Serafall Leviatán, antes conocida como Sitri – explico Rias en voz baja – la hermana mayor de Sona y uno de los **Four Great Satans**,tomando el título de Leviatánen el proceso. Ella es incluso más despreocupada que tú, pero cuando se pone seria ellas es capaz de destruir todo Japón – término de explicar Rias, Naruto solo alzo una ceja curioso – en serio ella puede hacer todo eso – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y tomaba sus dulces – Hey esos son míos – dijo ella infantilmente – relájate – dijo Naruto con tono de mando – a quien crees que estas mandando – dijo Serafall parándose en frente de Naruto notando lo guapo que es – dije, relájate – dijo el rubio casi inconscientemente la boca de Serafall se cerró con un chasquido y sé que do allí con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba fijamente al extraño y mucho más alto rubio.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Naruto saco un pañuelo y se puso a limpiar la limpiar las manchas de dulces en los labios, después procedió a meter correctamente la camisa dentro de la falda, Rias miraba la escena incredulidad – acaso sabe exactamente a **quien **está tratando como un niño – murmuro Rias sorprendida por el atrevimiento del rubio – probablemente no le importa lo poderosos o influyentes que son los **Four Great Satans** – dijo Koneko monótonamente.

Rias sintió como alguien tiraba de su manga - - yo lo quiero – susurro Sona con una mirada anhelante en sus ojos incluso te lo cambio por Saji – Kaichou – gimió Saji llorando cómicamente – ¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamo Rias – porque no tú tendrás dos dragones y yo tendría a alguien que puede hacer que mi hermana haga caso con dos palabras, en lo que a mí respecta eso es un buen trato – dijo Sona tratando de convencer a Rias, las cejas de la chica pelirroja temblaron- No…no te lo voy a dar Naruto-kun es mío…bueno nuestro – se corrigió Rias al recibir la mirada que le mando Koneko.

Detrás de ellas, oyeron a Naruto que hablaba con Serafall – no hay nada malo en tener diversión, pero escucha a Sona-chan primero y después podrás jugar todo lo que quieras y si no me puedes buscar a mí y jugamos todo lo que quieras – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Serafall asistió en silencio mientras tomaba la mano del rubio alto, con calma Naruto tomo la mano y se dirigió hacia Sona – aquí tienes Sona-chan que pasan un buen día de hermanas juntas – dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba seguido de Rias y Koneko.

Mientras el rubio se retiraba los ojos de las dos hermanas seguían mirando su espalda, hasta que doblaron en una esquina, Naruto miro a Rias que tenía una mirada descontenta – Rias-chan que pasa – pregunto Naruto, Rias solo atino a mira hacia otra dirección – nada, si quieres pasar tiempo con Sona y Serafall-sama eres libre – termino de decir Rias para luego apresurar el paso, Naruto solo la miro extrañado – fue algo que dije – pregunto el rubio señalándose a sí mismo, Koneko solo ne negó con la cabeza - … Denso – dijo ella para luego alcanzar a Rias.

Naruto dejo de caminar y las miro extraño – que pasa con ellas – se preguntó el rubio.

/2 Horas Después/

Naruto se encontraba jugando en su PSP, mientras le echaba miradas discretas a Rias que estaba revisando unos papeles, actualmente ellos son los únicos en la sala del club, Akeno acompañaba a Asia en su primer trabajo como demonio, Koneko Salió para un pedido de unos de los clientes habituales, Kiba e Issei se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, quedando solos Rias y Naruto, el rubio arto del silencio expreso su duda – que pasa Rias-chan…últimamente estas actuando raro – pregunto Naruto, Rias dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y suspiro – nada Naruto-kun, solo que últimamente he estado muy estresada por todo lo sucedido – dijo Rias mientras recostaba en el sillón, Naruto esbozo una sonrisa traviesa – ven aquí – dijo mientras le hacía sellas para que se sentara a su lado, Rias camino y se sentó al lado del , el rubio la tomo suavemente y la presiono para que ella se acueste en su regazo – sabes deberías de tomarlo con calma, si te sientes cansada solo dime y veré que hago – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un mecho de pelo y aspiraba su aroma, Rias se sonrojo por el repentino acto de Naruto pro con su mano tomo su mejilla, mientras miraba sus ojos azules – Naruto-kun tus ojos son hermosos – dijo de repente Rias, causando que Naruto mire hacia otro lado – no digas eso – dijo Naruto evitando la mirada de Rias – yo he hecho cosas de las que no esto orgulloso - dijo el rubio suavemente , Rias se incorporó y lo obligo a mirarla – puede que así haya sido, pero el tiempo que has estado con nosotros me has demostrado que eres alguien amable, cariñoso y juguetón capas de perdonar a los demás – dijo Rias acercando su cara a la de Naruto, el rubio viendo esto se dejó llevar por el momento y se fundieron en un beso tierno, Rias envolvió sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, Naruto paso sus brazos por su cintura profundizando más el beso, por la falta de aire se separaron mirándose con amor – eso fue fantástico – dijo Rias uniendo su frente con la de Naruto – Rias-chan quieres dormir conmigo esta noche – dijo Naruto atrayéndola más hacia él, Rias se sonrojo pero asistió, Naruto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y ambos desaparecieron en partículas de oro.

Bueno este fue un capitulo corto últimamente he tenido problemas con las ideas para escribir y más el hecho de que esto estudiando me deja con poco tiempo para actualizar el Fic, nos vemos la próxima vez.


	7. Kōtei no Bijū 07

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Competencias y Familiares

A la mañana siguiente en el club de lo oculto las cosas eran un caos entre Rias y Sona. La razón era el asunto de los familiares y en cierto modo Naruto, porque eso bueno Sona quiere una competencia donde se decida de que bando será Naruto y quien lo disciplinara.

- Naruto-san no has asistido a clases por dos días, eh recibido quejas de los profesores por las faltas de su alumno estrella – dijo Sona reprochando a Naruto que se encontraba con Koneko en su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza más específicamente en lugar donde se encontraban sus orejas, mientras la chica ronroneaba de placer – ehh, bueno lo que pasa es que me cruce con un gato negro y tuve que desaparecer de la ciudad para no perder mi buena suerte, al día siguiente cuando regresaba pase por debajo de una escalera y rompí un espejo, así que tuve que tomar la ropa interior de Rias-chan y Akeno-chan, cuando me di cuenta perdí la llaves de mi GTR, me dispuse a buscarla pero me acorde que se las di a Kiba, cuando me disponía venir a la escuela perdí la noción del tiempo mientras miraba el tráiler de BlazBlue Alter Memory pero cuando llegue ya estaban en clases así que tome una siesta – dijo Naruto como un rayo y sin pausas, Sona lo miraba con incredibilidad pero luego paso su vista a Rias y noto que tenía un sonrojo igual que Akeno.

- algo de toda esa sarta de mentiras es verdad – pregunto Sona no queriendo creer lo que Naruto dijo, Rias y Akeno asistieron avergonzadas por el robo de sus prendas íntimas, claro como fue el rubio no se quejaban – pero de todas formas Naruto-san no debería de hacer esas cosas desvergonzadas – dijo Sona en tono estricto pero su sonrojo no ayudaba – eh dijiste algo creo que no escuche – dijo Naruto fingiendo que no escucho – oye tu que seas un Senpai no te da derecho de hablarle así a Sona-sama del clan Sitri, así que trátala con respeto – dijo Saji no sabiendo a quien le habla – mocoso no te creas chulo, el respeto se gana con los actos no por la clase social, así que guarda silencio mientras los mayores hablan – dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo peligroso, Saji asustado asistió.

Sona decido cambiar de tema antes de que su Peón haga enfadar al hombre que posiblemente podría ser su compañero – dime Rias ya tus nuevos servidores recibieron sus familiares – pregunto Sona con una mirada inquisitiva – Oh, resulta que nosotros estábamos planeando eso para el día de hoy – dijo Rias como si nada – Oh, yo tenía los mismos planes que coincidencia – dijo Sona con una mirada más intensa – que problema, solo es posible para una nobleza cruzar el portal para el mundo de los familiares – dijo Rias igualmente con una mirada intensa, algunas de las personas en la sala empezaron a sudar por la tensa situación de las dos chicas.

Naruto viendo esto esbozo una sonrisa salvaje – y que tal si decidimos esto con una serie de juegos – dijo Naruto esperando sacar algo bueno de esta rivalidad – que tienes en mente – dijeron Rias y Sona al mismo tiempo – Mmm quizás tenis y quemados – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Rias y Sona asistieron de acuerdo con la idea del rubio.

- entonces yo y Naru-tan seremos los jueces – dijo Serafall recién apareciendo en el club, Naruto cayó al estilo anime por el "Naru-tan", Sona solo suspiro cansada – Nee-san no y que te habías ido – dijo Sona mirando con cansancio a Serafall que estaba pinchando a Naruto con su cetro mágico – si pero me aburrí y regrese a jugar con Naru-tan – dijo Serafall inocentemente, Naruto harto de que lo nombren como si fuera un niño pequeño exploto – no soy un crio así que no me llames Naru-tan como si fuera un bebe – dijo Naruto en voz alta - bwaaaaaaaaaa – lloro Serafall adorablemente – Oe, cálmate no es para tanto – dijo Naruto tratando de detener su llanto, voltio a mirar a Rias y Sona en busca de ayuda, pero ellas solo miraron hacia otro lado – oye vamos no llores, te comprare todo lo que quieras – Serafall mágicamente dejo de llorar y lo abrazo – Ahh, Naru-tan es tan lindo nervioso – dijo Serafall mientras restregaba el rostro de Naruto en sus pechos - "Eh sido extorsionado…aunque no me quejo " – pensó Naruto mientras sentía los fabulosos pechos de Serafall.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia(N/A con un puchero) y Sona tenían auras asesinas dirigidas hacia la inocente Serafall, mientras los chicos estaban a punto de hacer un abrazo grupal entre ellos - " k-Kaichou da mucho miedo "- pensó con un aura azul Saji abrazado de Issei y Kiba los cuales pensaban - " b-buchou, Akeno-san y koneko-chan dan mucho miedo" – mientras que Naruto que ya había sido liberado de los valles de la muerte de Serafall, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás mientras los chicos se ocultaban tras el usándole como escudo antidisturbios.

-T-tengo una pregunta – dijo Naruto haciendo que las chicas dirijan su mirada hacia el – que son estos familiares de lo que ustedes hablan – pregunto Naruto, Issei asistió queriendo saber tan bien, de repente un murciélago apareció en el hombro de Rias, un gato blanco en los brazos de Koneko y un pequeño Oni verde junto a Akeno – los familiares son los compañeros de los demonios. Representan a sus amos para ciertas tareas a distancia – explico Rias.

/Al Día Siguiente/

Vemos a una multitud de espectadores reunidos en la cancha de Tenis viendo a Rias y Akeno vs Sona y Tsubaki vestidas con vestidos deportivos, Naruto y Serafall en la gradas como comentaristas – bien Naru-tan quien crees que gane en este encuentro – dijo Serafall mientras que a Naruto le crecía una venita en la frente – no lo sé Sera-chan, las cosa podría tomar otro rumbo – dijo Naruto como comentarista de un partido.

- Akeno, ganaremos este duelo – dijo Rias – hai, Buchou – respondió Akeno estando cerca de la maya – comencemos, Sona – dijo Rias preparando el lanzamiento, de un salto arrojo la pelota que fue devuelta por Sona, Akeno regreso la pelota siendo detenida por Tsubaki.

Todo los movimientos de las chicas dejaban ver sus blancas bragas, si Naruto y muchos otros disfrutaban del espectáculo – vaya veo que hay mucha intensidad entre ellas cuatro – dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados – espero que las cosas suban de nivel – dijo Serafall emocionada.

De vuelta en el partido la predicción de Serafall se hiso cierta – toma esto, estilo Shitori: Spin Ball – dijo engullendo la pelota de magia para luego arrojarla con mucha potencia, haciendo otro punto su favor – 15-30 – dijo Naruto para que una cica suba el tablero – YAY, Sona-chan eres la mejor – vitoreo Serafall a su hermana pequeña – por supuesto que es buena, de otra manera no sería mi rival. Sin embargo, no dejare que gane. Te demostrare que nosotras somos mejores para el – dijo Rias apuntando con la raqueta – acepto el desafío, Rias eso es que siempre he querido – dijo para luego ellas arder en el fuego de la rivalidad – vaya será esto una declaración de guerra por el amor del mismo hombre, tu qué crees Naru-tan – pregunto Serafall mirando al rubio que tenía su mirada hacia otra dirección – no sé de qué hablas Sera-chan – dijo Naruto evitando la mirada de Serafall.

/Al Final Nadien Gano/

/Al Día Siguiente Por La Noche/

Ambos bandos se encontraban en el gimnasio preparándose para jugar los quemados, Naruto y Serafall otra vez serían los comentaristas, aunque Naruto e Issei tenían dificulta para concentrarse por los gemidos de Asia -"un trio con Asia-chan y Akeno-chan…sería interesante" – pensó Naruto con muchas ideas pervertidas en la cabeza – ejem que empiece la masacre-quiero decir los quemados – dijo Naruto inocentemente ignorando las miradas que recibió por lo de Masacre.

Ya con lo bandos en sus posiciones, el juego dio inicio siendo Koneko la primera en salir con su camisa destruida, luego Tsubaki lanzo la pelota para ser atrapada por Rias causando que su ropa tenga ligeros cortes, la pelirroja lanzo el balón cargado de magia, dejando fuera de juego y desnuda a una de las piezas de Sona, Issei se distrajo por la imagen ignorando que detrás del había otra chica que le arrojo la pelota, pero fue salvado por Akeno.

El partido de repente se convirtió en una zona de guerra. Sellos, truenos poder de la destrucción se podía apreciar por todo el campo, Serafall y Naruto estaban disfrutando el duelo entre las chicas – ejejeje, si sufran masácrense entre ustedes, destruyan todo a su paso – dijo Naruto disfrutando de la carnicería en frente de él – hahaha, Naru-tan esto es tan divertido – dijo Serafall riendo de lo lindo, por asares del destino un balón fue directo hacia Naruto pegándole en las joyas de la familia, el rubio detuvo su risa de villano de peli y dirigió sus manos a la zona afectada – Maldición que acaso no tienen puntería – dijo débilmente Naruto cubriéndose, los demás se detuvieron en el acto, las chicas corrieron hacia el rubio esperando que a su herramienta no haya sufrido grandes daños – Naruto-san lo curare así que muéstreme la zona afectada – dijo Asia inocentemente – Naruto-kun resiste sé que puedes – dijo Rias dramáticamente – Ara, Ara, Naruto-kun parece que tu herramienta ya no servirá – dijo Akeno casi burlándose – e-estas bromeando esto no es nada, mi compañero sigue siendo útil y siempre aun después de muerto segura apuntando alto lo será, mi poder ahí abajo arde como 10000 soles – dijo Naruto parándose débilmente – Senpai…entendemos su dolor – dijeron conmovidos Issei y Saji - chicos…pacen la sagrada resistencia a las futuras generaciones – dijo Naruto como si se estuviera muriendo – ehh, Naruto-san por favor deje el drama, yo lo curare y tomare la responsabilidad – dijo Asia poniendo sus manos sobre la entrepierna del rubio – Asia-chan…cuento contigo – dijo Naruto dejándose curar por Asia – no tengo palabras para describir esto – dijo Koneko sorprendida – Asia-chan por favor cuida de la hombría de Naruto-kun, chicos ahora es una batalla para vengar el daño echo a Naruto-kun – dijo Rias inspirando a los demás, cosa que solo servía para las chicas- Hai, no podemos dejar que la muerte de la herramienta de Naruto-kun quede impune – dijo Akeno seriamente – ahora es personal – dijo koneko – Oí, aun esto vivo y mi herramienta funciona Akeno-chan – dijo Naruto, Sona decidió intervenir – ya es suficiente, no puedo permitir que Naruto-san Sufra más daño, así que me rindo – dijo Sona preocupada más por Naruto que por los demás, mientras se retiraba con su nobleza un pensamiento cruzo en su mente - " Naruto Káiser Beluzel, yo estaré junto a ti algún día "- pensó Sona mientras le echaba una última mirada al rubio.

/En El Club De Lo Oculto/

Naruto tenía una bolsa de hielo en su área privada, claro Asia hiso un buen trabajo, pero esa área es delicada, incluso para un ser poderoso como el – Naruto-kun como sigue…tu sabes lo de ahí abajo – pregunto Rias tímidamente, el rubio le lazo una mirada de pocos amigos que perdía efecto por la cómica situación – mucho mejor que antes – dijo levantándose de sofá Naruto – y bien cuando iremos a buscar a estos familiares – pregunto Naruto ansioso olvidando su dolor – ehh, Naruto-kun solo puedo llevar a los que están en mi nobleza, el sello de trasportación no podrá llevarte – dijo Rias con una gota en la cabeza por la repentina mejora del rubio – bromeas verdad, yo tengo mis métodos de trasporte así que no te preocupes por ese pequeño detalle – dijo Naruto confiadamente.

Rias asistió y se dirigió a Akeno – Akeno, puedes ir preparando el sello de trasporte – dijo Rias, Akeno asistió y preparo el sello, ya con todos los miembros en el círculo desaparecieron en un destello rojo, Naruto desapareció en un vórtice.

/Mundo De Los Familiares/

Al aparecer en el bosque Issei y Asia vieron que el ambiente era extraño, los arboles eran secos, el cielo era rojo dándole un aura de misterio a todo el boque.

- cielos esto parece es bosque de Freddy vs Jasón, espero que esos dos no habiten aquí – dijo Issei incomodo por el ambiente, cuando giro a su derecha se topó con un tipo sin rostro y blanco - SLENDERMAN – grito Issei asustado, slenderman empezó a temblar y soltó una demente – JAJAJAJAJA, tuviste que ver tu rostro perdió todo su color – dijo Naruto quitándose la mascare de slenderman – Naruto-kun no deberías de asustarlo así, casi lo matas del susto – dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa – Naruto-Senpai empiezo a creer que disfrutas de asustar a los demás – dijo koneko monótonamente.

- los tengo – dijo una voz desconocida, Asia se escondió detrás de Naruto, Issei perdió más color quedando pálido, Naruto alzo la vista y se topó con un hombre ligeramente parecido a satoshi de la saga pokemon, solo que este tenía pantalones cortos, un suéter alrededor de su cintura, una camisa blanca, un bolso amarillo y una gorra azul – soy el maestro de los familiares, Zatouji. Que hermosa luna llena tenemos esta noche. Es perfecta para cazar familiares, conmigo a su lado, pueden conseguir el familiar que quieran, ahora que tipo de familiar quieren uno rápido, uno fuerte, uno venenoso – dijo el ahora identificado Zatouji, ante esto la perversión de Issei pudo más que su miedo – veamos, hay algún familiar lindo específicamente una mujer – Zatouji negó con el dedo – no hay nada como eso. Un familiar debe ser fuerte y valiente, un familiar que pueda dividir su poder a la mitad para benefíciate – termino de hablar Zatouji – Umm, a mí también me gustaría un familiar lindo – dijo Asia lindamente, cosa que Zatouji no pudo resistir – entendido – dijo para ser mirado feo por Issei.

Ahora se encontraban frente a un lago – hay espíritus acuáticos llamados Undine en este lago – explico Zatouji – espíritus acuáticos, eso significa que son…ah, el tipo de mujer que un rey quiere en su harem – dijo Issei en modo Ero – miren el lago – dijo Kiba – ah, está saliendo Undine - dijo para que luego del lago saliera lo que fuese pero parecía más un físico culturista –n-n-no eso se ve como un físico culturista tomando un baño – dijo horrorizado Issei – Jeje, ese es tu tipo Issei, el tipo de mujer que quieres en tu harem, no sabía que tenías esos gustos – pregunto Naruto con burla.

Caminaron adentrándose más en el bosque – miren eso – dijo Zatouji apuntando hacia la rama de un árbol, donde había un pequeño dragón azul y un pequeño par de alas – que adorable – dijo Asia mirando al inocente bebe dragón – es un Sprite Dragón, un bebe dragón que usa relámpagos azules. Si quieres obtenerlo, es tu oportunidad – bien Sprite Dragón yo te – dijo Issei para callarse cuando comenzó a llover un fango verde, aterrizando en las ropas de las chicas desintegrando en el proceso la ropas de las chicas – Wow, sigan así sean lo que sean - dijo Naruto apoyando al fango verde – Slime – dijo Kiba cortando algunos con su espada, pero un Slime le cayó en la cara impidiendo que vea – que gloriosos sucesos – dijo Issei tapándose la nariz por la sangre derramada, pero se cayó al recibir un fuerte golpe de Koneko dejándolo inconsciente – por favor no nos mires – dijo Koneko cubriendo sus pechos, los Slime desintegraron las ropas más rápido, hasta que Rias se liberó de algunos y los destruyo con su poder , seguida de Akeno con sus truenos, luego siendo aplastados por Koneko y cortados por un liberado Kiba, Issei se disponía a salvar a los pocos Slimes que quedaban en el cuerpo de Asia, pero un ataque eléctrico lo de detuvo – eso tiene sentido, después de todo es un Dragón Sprite que se sienten atraídos por personas del sexo opuesto con un corazón puro, son familiares muy raros y muy protectores con sus amos. Deberías de hacerlo tú familiar – sugirió Zatouji con una sonrisa – está bien. Te gustaría ser mi familiar Raito-kun – pregunto Asia al pequeño Dragón, él bebe dragón asistió con su cabeza – Raito – pregunto Rias curiosa – si, por que dispara relámpagos y además lo combine con el nombre de Naruto-san. Qué opinas Raito-kun, de tener el nombre de uno de los hombres más amables y fuentes que haya – pregunto Asia, el pequeño dragón hincho su pecho con orgullo por su nombre – Oh, él y Naruto-kun se llevaran muy bien – dijo Rias con una sonrisa feliz.

Naruto se acercó para saludar al pequeño dragón – guste en conocerte Raito-kun –dijo Naruto, él bebe dragón se disponía a lanzarle un relámpago, pero una mirada amenazante de Naruto lo detuvo – oye no tienes un familiar muy fuerte, el más fuerte que haya en el bosque – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa salvaje – Mmm, el familiar más fuerte aquí es B-Rabbit, pero ningún demonio ha sido capaz de derrotarlo, creo que tienes que ir por algo más fácil chico a B-Rabbit solo un demonio de clase alta y experimentado puede derrotarlo – dijo Zatouji , la sonrisa de Naruto solo creció más – dime donde está, yo lo derrotare y lo hare mi familiar – dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y rasgados y gano un aura potente que hacía que las chicas se pusieran húmedas – A-a lo mejor lo puedes encontrar por allá, pero siempre cambia de ubicación – dijo Zatouji con nerviosismo, Naruto dio un gran salto quedando en el aire y destruyendo el lugar donde estaba parado, los demás solo lo miraron sorprendido, nunca lo habían visto tan emocionado por pelear.

- creo la idea de luchar con alguien fuerte lo emociona – dijo Akeno con su habitual sonrisa – se fue y nos dejó sin pensarlo dos veces – dijo koneko monótonamente.

/Con Naruto/

El rubio podía divisar todo a su alrededor, a la distancia pudo apreciar un conejo saltando alto – te encontré B-Rabbit – dijo para seguir al conejo, llegando a un claro quedo frente al conejo, ahora que lo veia de cerca pudo ver que era un enorme conejo de pelaje negro, penetrantes ojos rojos y colmillos incluso más alto que el, el conejo antropomórfico vestía una chaqueta roja con motivos de rombos blanco alrededor de su cuello, pantalones negros con botas blancas. Portaba una guadaña gigante – je, otro demonio que acaso nunca se cansan – dijo el conejo negro con una voz barítono – yo soy muy distinto al resto – dijo Naruto invocando una espada, la espada era más como un cuchillo de carnicero negro con el filo plateado y vendas blancas alrededor de la empuñadura – si te derroto tu serás mis familiar – dijo Naruto confiado – je, eso es si me derrotas porque si no tú serás mi esclavo – dijo el conejo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

No había ningún sonido hasta que el viento soplo. Dando inicio al combate, el conejo realizo el primer ataque con una barra vertical que fue esquivada por Naruto, el rubio lanzo un sablazo que detenido por la guadaña del conejo que empujo su arma hacia delante, consiguiendo distancia para luego atacar con una cadenas, el rubio se sorprendió por ese ataque, no todo mundo Tania ataque basados en cadenas, una de las cadenas se envolvió en su pierna arrojándolo contra los árboles y derribándolos creando una nube de humo, el conejo no querido que se recupere envió más cadenas a la zona derribando más árboles – disfruta esto – dijo mientras más cadenas se arrollaban en los árboles para luego arrojarlos, de repente una ráfaga de energía azul salió del humo golpeando al conejo, de entre el humo salió Naruto con una sonrisa – Jeje como te quedo el ojo B-Rabbit , no y que me derrotarías para mí que eran pu – se detuvo al ver que el conejo había desaparecido dejando a una chica de unos 15 años, con ojos morados y el cabello negro hasta los tobillos con una trenza de cada lado de su cabeza, vestida igualmente que el conejo con la excepción de los pantalones que cambiaron por una falda negra.

Naruto se sorprendió por el repentino cambio – oye no me digas que todo el tiempo que estuvimos peleando siempre fuiste una chica – dijo con duda Naruto, la chica se enfadó y exploto – como que si siempre fui una chica, claro que si idiota acaso no era obvio – dijo la pelinegra mientras lazaba una patada que fue detenida por el rubio – en realidad no, tu forma de conejo te hace parecer un hombre – dijo Naruto con una mirada aburrida – insolente como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a tu ama – dijo la chica arrogantemente – ama, que yo sepa yo te vencí, lo que me convierte en tu amo – dijo Naruto con una ceja alzada – je, pero yo te derribe así que fui yo quien gano, así que ahora me debes llamar Alice Baskerville-sama – dijo la ahora identificada Alice – bonito nombre Alice-chan, pero no le digo Sama a nadien y tú eres mi familiar así que nada de peros – dijo Naruto cortante – por cierto mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Kaiser Beluzel - dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia los demás seguido de Alice

/Con Los Demás/

Rias y los demás estaban esperando que el rubio llegara, de entre el bosque salió Naruto acompañado por una linda chica de pelo negro, Rias fue la primera el hablar – Naruto-kun porque te tardaste tanto y quien es ella – pregunto Rias mirando con duda a la chica – Rias-chan te presen… - naruto no pudo terminar de hablar porque Alice le piso el pie – no hace falta que me presentes esclavo, yo misma lo hago, yo soy Alice Baskerville mejor conocida como B-Rabbit – dijo Alice – EH, B-Rabbit en una chica y no cualquier chica sino una linda – gritaron Issei y Zatouji sorprendidos por ambas razones – Ara, Ara, Naruto-kun no me digas que ahora eres un Siscon, tendré que mostrarte las ventajas del cuerpo de una chica bien desarrollada – dijo Akeno seductoramente - de que hablas ella es claramente de 15 años, y que es Siscon – dijo Naruto confundido – Naruto-san me alegro de que haya encontrado el familiar que querías – dijo Asia alegremente – por supuesto, después de todo soy el gran y malditamente sexy Naruto-sama – dijo Naruto arrogantemente tomando la pose de Good Boy – sexy tal vez sí, pero no grande – dijo Rias burlonamente, él iba a decir algo pero su estómago y él de Alice rugieron demostrando que tenían hambre – que les parece si vamos a comer Barbacoa, yo invito – dijo Naruto, los demás asistieron aceptando la oferta del rubio.

Bueno aquí está el Capítulo 7 de esta historia, para el siguiente Cap. Empezara el arco de Raiser, aceptare ideas para la paliza de ese Yakitori-teme. Dejen buenos comentarios eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Y mi agradecimiento a **naruto tendo rikudo-san** que me ha motivado seguir escribiendo.


	8. Kōtei no Bijū 08

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Nuevos Problemas

Naruto abrió sus ojos viéndose vestido con un smoking negro con la corbata dorada – Eh, pero que demonios es esto – se preguntó el rubio mientras veia a Kiba e Issei escoltándolo – Senpai, debe de estar muy alegre – dijo Kiba – sobre que – pregunto confundido Naruto – no se haga el desentendido Naruto-Senpai, no todos tienen su suerte de casarse con varias chicas – dijo Issei llorando lágrimas de anime.

Naruto iba a responder pero se calló al ver a Rias vestida con un hermoso vestido de bodas – de nada sirve estar inquieto, Naruto-kun – dijo Rias suavemente - "momento si ella esta vestida así, solo puede significar que me casare con ella pero con el matrimonio vienen los hijos. Y para tener hijos, hay que consumar el matrimonio" – pensó Naruto con una imagen mental de Rias desnuda y cubierta nada mas con una sábana.

- puede besar a la novia – dijo el sacerdote sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos, girando hacia donde Rias para besarla – Rias-chan por fin eres mía – dijo el rubio inclinándose para besarla. Pero un dolor el estómago lo saco de su dulce sueño.

- despierta esclavo. Tu ama quiere su desayuno – dijo Alice pisando fuertemente el estómago de Naruto – Alice-chan prepárate para sufrir – dijo Naruto de mal humor colocándola en una llave de cabeza – que. Oye sea lo sea que me vallas hacer ten en cuenta que soy tu ama – dijo una nerviosa Alice. El rubio solo la ignoro y tomo su pecho izquierdo sacándole un gemido a la conejita – o-oye que crees que haces – dijo entre gemidos Alice – tú te atreviste a molestar el dulce sueño de tu amo así que sufre las consecuencias – dijo Naruto suavemente mientras mordisqueaba su oreja – idiota que haces suéltame haces cosquillas – dijo Alice suspirando, Naruto iba a meter su mano debajo de su falda pero se detuvo al abrirse la puerta de su habitación revelando a unas Raynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt.

Las chicas usaban un traje de empleada doméstica francesa muy corto y resaltando sus curvas con un pequeño delantal al frente y un gran moño en la espalda, tenía mucho escote y una gargantilla de color negro, además de tener medias de encaje negras hasta casi la mitad de los muslos se aferraba a sus bien formados traseros y era muy corto mostrando un poco de sus ropas interiores.

- buenos días Goshūjin-Sama – dijeron en perfecta sincronía las tres chicas, Naruto y Alice solo las miraron con una gota en la nuca – que se supone que son esas ropas – dijo Naruto suavemente Alice aun en los brazos del rubio asistió – leí en una revista que esto es lo último en modas. Así que decidí comprar unos uniformes de criadas sexys, acaso no le gusta Naruto-sama – dijo Raynare dando una vuelta mostrando como la corta falda se aferraba en su bien formado trasero, Kalawarner puso sus brazos debajo de sus grandes pechos pronunciándolos más, Mittelt puso un dedo en sus labios con un lindo sonrojo mientras sus ojos brillaban con dulzura.

Naruto contenía olímpicamente su erección, Alice solo sentía como algo se apretaba contra su trasero.

- Naruto-san llegaremos tarde – dijo Asia entando a la habitación del rubio. Viendo la peculiar escena delante de ella, Naruto en su cama, Alice sentada en sus piernas, Raynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt haciendo poses provocativas. No queriendo quedarse atrás se arrojó a la cama del rubio – no es justo que solo ustedes estén con Naruto-san – dijo Asia mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda, las tres chicas se sintieron celosas y se montaron en la cama abrazando lo que tomaron del rubio, Raynare abrazo contra sus pechos el brazo derecho de Naruto, Kalawarner arregosto la cabeza del rubio en sus pechos y Mittelt abrazo su brazo libre.

Después de reencarnar a Asia como un demonio. Raynare le dijo que si podría quedarse con Kalawarner y Mittelt como sus criadas, cosa que él pensó y acepto usando el Kotoamatsukami reescribió todos sus recuerdos, experiencias y sentimientos ganando dos subordinadas que harían lo que fuera por él.

/Ya en la escuela/

Vemos a Naruto con la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio, Rias se le acercó y puso su mano en su hombro – Naruto-kun que te sucede te ves algo cansado – pregunto Rias suavemente, Naruto fijo su mirada en ella –nada solo tuve un sueño extraño y luego la rutina de todos los días – dijo Naruto cansadamente - que clase de sueño – pregunto Rias con curiosidad – bueno el sue - no pudo terminar ya que la puerta de su salón se abrió de golpe revelando a una Alice.

Alice ahora vestía el uniforme femenino de Kuoh que consiste en una camisa de manga larga blanca cambiando el corsé por una chaqueta negra, una falda magenta con acentos blancos, unas medias hasta los muslos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones, su cabello lo tenía dividido en dos colas de caballo irónicamente dándole la apariencia de un conejo.

Después de la barbacoa invitada por Naruto, Alice se negó a regresar a donde sea que los familiares pasen el tiempo, diciendo que prefería estar con su "esclavo" ahí fue donde decidió firmar el contrato con Naruto, imaginen la sorpresa de los presentes cuando Alice lo tomo de su camisa y le dio un beso en frente de todos, ese fue la firma del contrato entre ellos Alice gano libre acceso a todos sus poderes que el mundo de los familiares mantenía a raya para que no lastimara su cuerpo, claro Naruto gano un medio para poder controlarla en caso de que sus poderes se salieran e control. Con un sello que gano en el dorso de su mano derecha.

Después de que la intención asesina de las chicas se calmara pudieron aprender algunas cosas de la personalidad de Alice cosas como: Tiene una personalidad Tsundere, Adora comer carne, es alegre, es arrogante y confía demasiado en su fuerza, se irrita con demasiada facilidad y tiene una extraña debilidad por ponerles sobrenombres a las personas.

El cómo logro ingresar a la academia Kuoh solo Rias y Alice lo saben.

- Oe, esclavo tengo hambre – dijo Alice en tono de mando, los ocupantes del salón se quedaron como piedra y no daban crédito a lo que oyeron. "esclavo" no era posible que el sex symbol masculino de Kuoh, Naruto Kaiser Beluzel fuera de eso que se dejan dominar por una chica de 15 años y que es de primer año.

- Kyaaa Naruto-sama porque – lloraron las chicas – Joder Kaizer que no te vasta con Rias-sama y Akeno-sama y las otras chicas lindas – gritaron los chicos enfurecidos – Urusai, escandalosos – dijo Naruto consiguiendo que se callaran – Rias-chan Alice-chan vámonos – dijo Naruto saliendo del salón.

/En El Club De Lo Oculto/

Vemos a un Issei todo golpeado siendo atendido por Asia, una Koneko bastante seria y Akeno que les traía él Te, abriéndose la puerta Naruto, Rias y Alice – valla pervertido te volvieron a dar una paliza – dijo Alice con burla – en serio, porque te comportas así – pregunto Rias negando con la cabeza – bueno, mis amigos me llevaron al vestuario femenino – se excusó Issei – si tanto querías ver un cuerpo desnudo por qué no lo veías en Internet – dijo Naruto seriamente – No, no, diga eso Senpai es vergonzoso – dijo Issei rápidamente.

/Tiempo después/

Ya todos se habían ido quedando solo Naruto que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una reviste de motos, Rias que miraba por la ventana y Akeno que estaba organizando unos papeles.

De repente Rias hiso una pregunta que tomo con la guardia baja a Naruto – Ne…Naruto-kun como se siente estar en una relación romántica con alguien que te gusta - pregunto Rias, a Akeno se le cayeron algunos papeles y a Naruto su revista – Eh. Bueno… no soy muy experto en ese tema pero por lo que se. Realmente hace que la persona muy contenta y feliz y si no sientes amor por alguien no debes de estar con esa persona ya que solo conseguirás que el corazón se llene de odio – dijo Naruto sinceramente – ya…veo, gracias por tu honestidad – dijo Rias suavemente – Ara, ara, Naruto-kun se ve que eres un experto en la materia del amor – dijo Akeno con una sonrisa – Hey solo respondí lo que sabía – dijo Naruto avergonzado – bueno me retiro, de seguro que mi casa es una zona de guerra, nos vemos luego Rias-chan, Akeno-chan – dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en partículas de Oro.

Ya cuando no sintieron la presencia del rubio, Rias dijo su decisión – No voy a perder – por supuesto esto confundió a Akeno que inclino su cabeza hacia un lado no entendiendo lo que dijo Rias – que quieres decir – pregunto Akeno, Rias se voltio hacia ella – que no voy a casarme con ese hombre, quiero que el hombre con el que tenga que pasar mi vida sea Naruto y solo EL – dijo poniendo énfasis en el , el discurso de Rias entro en el cerebro de Akeno captando el mensaje ella solo sonrió con su habitual sonrisa – Fufufu…pero primero me tienes que ganar a mí – dijo Akeno retando a Rias. Ambas solo sonrieron ante la hermosa competencia.

Akeno terminado de arreglar el papeleo si levanto y se inclinó – bueno, entonces me retiro – dijo Akeno para luego retirase – Sí. Gracias por el buen trabajo – dijo Rias suavemente, cuando Akeno salió un círculo mágico de la familia Gremory plateado apareció en la gran sala, haciendo que Rias entrecierre los ojos.

/De Noche En Casa De Naruto/

Después de organizar el caos en su casa y mandar a dormir a las chicas, Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto encerrado. Actualmente él rubio esta vestido con un pantalón negro mientras estaba acostado en su enorme cama jugando Resident Evil 6 en la campaña de León. Él tenía el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba como Rias empezó cambiar, él estaba seguro que algo andaba mal – maldición volví a perder – dejo de mal humor Naruto dispuesto a iniciar otra vez la partida.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, sintió un aumento alrededor de su cuarto un círculo mágico color rojo de la familia Gremory. Al reconocerlo Naruto alzo una ceja confundido viendo a Rias Gremory con una mirada angustiada.

- Rias-chan…que tienes – pregunto Naruto se inclinaba, Rias no respondió mientras caminaba hacia el – Naruto-kun…- susurro Rias mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Naruto solo correspondió el abrazo - "muy bien esto el oficial, algo anda muy mal" pensó Naruto mientras sentía como Rias le empezó a acariciar la espalda – Um, Rias-chan que sucede – pregunto extrañado el rubio – por favor…acuéstate conmigo – susurro Rias al oído del rubio – Ehh. Creo que tienes que ser más específica – dijo Naruto nerviosamente – quiero que tomes mi…Virginidad ahora mismo – dijo Rias mientras daba un paso atrás y empezar a desnudarse quedando en ropas intimas blancas – whoa, para el carro y espera un segundo – dijo Naruto mientras era arrinconado por Rias en su propia cama.

Primero se aparece sin avisarle, luego de repente lo abraza, después le ruega que tengan relaciones sexuales y que tome su Virginidad mientras se desvestía a si mima. Si, definitivamente algo andaba mal y MUY mal.

- que acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, Naruto-kun – pregunto Rias dolida Naruto solo evito mirarla – te equivocas, yo te considero muy hermosa, para mí sería un gran honor que tú quieras darme tu primera vez a mí, así que si fuera otra situación yo aceptaría sin dudar pero prefiero hacerlo después de tener una cita o algo, no quiero que después te arrepientas por mi culpa – dijo Naruto con firmeza, el corazón de Rias empezó a latir rápidamente al escuchar las hermosas palabras de Naruto – Naruto-kun tu eres el único que me puede ayudar, he pensado en otras opciones pero tú eres mi única salida – dijo Rias no dándose cuenta de lo que dijo. Naruto giro poniéndose sobre ella – ah, espera s mi primera vez y no tengo experiencia así que por favor se amable – Rias entonces se dio cuenta de que su flequillo ocultaba los ojos de Naruto mientras se cernía sobre ella – es eso lo que soy para, ti una opción. Si en realidad te estás entregando a mi asegúrate entonces de es lo que en realidad quieres – dijo Naruto susurrándole en el oído – yo te esto ofreciendo mi cuerpo. Si tanto te gusta Ahhhh – gimió Rias al sentir como Naruto agarraba su pecho derecho – me gusta tu oferta pero quiero algo más valioso que tu cuerpo – dijo Naruto mientras apretaba suavemente el pecho derecho de Rias – Ahhhh como que – pregunto entre jadeos Rias. Naruto se inclinó para quedar cara a cara con Rias – como tu corazón – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Todo el acto fue interrumpido cuando un círculo mágico plateado de la familia Gremory apareció en el suelo de su habitación. Su brillo atrajo la atención de Naruto y Rias que soltó un suspiro de derrota – estuvimos tan cerca – susurro Rias abatida mirando con tristeza a Naruto que tenía un semblante serio.

El individuo que salió de círculo mágico era una hermosa mujer que parece ser de unos veinte años, con el pelo plateado y ojos a juego. Su pelo, que fluye hasta el fondo de la espalda, cuenta con una larga trenza a cada lado con pequeños lazos azules en los extremos, sus pechos eran una gran copa DD, la hermosa mujer vestía un traje de sirvienta francesa azul y blanco con mangas largas y una diadema blanca sobre su cabeza, con lápiz labial rojo en sus labios.

- el amo Sirzech-sama estaría muy triste si presenciara esta desagradable escena y más si es con un plebeyo – dijo la mujer de pelo plateado – oiga con el debido respeto pero como se atreve a entra a mi casa así nada y de paso me llama plebeyo y quien es Sirzech – pregunto Naruto indignado – mi cuerpo y mi castidad me pertenecen a mí y se la doy a mi persona especial – dijo Rias fríamente – además porque seas la Reyna de mi Onii-sama no permitiré que le digas plebeyo a Naruto-kun – dijo Rias mirando peligrosamente a Grayfia.

Naruto solo la miraba sorprendido.

Grayfia no respondió y se dispuso a recoger la ropa de Rias del piso.

- por encima de todo eres la heredera del Clan Gremory. Así que por favor se discreta – dijo Grayfia mientras cubría a Rias con su camisa para luego mirar a Naruto – gusto en conocerte. Soy Grayfia. Sierva del Clan Gremory, pido disculpas por la ofensa que le hice antes – dijo Grayfia educadamente.

- no hay problema Grayfia-san – dijo Naruto igual de serio mientras la veia analíticamente –Naruto-kun. Lo siento por mi comportamiento de antes, yo no estaba pensando con claridad. Así que hagamos como que esto nunca sucedió – dijo Rias con tristeza – si eso es lo que deseas por mi está bien – con seriedad - siento mucho la molestia Naruto-kun – dijo Rias mientras se acercaba y la daba un beso en la mejilla – descuida, pero al menos dime que pasa yo te ayudare – dijo Naruto ofreciendo su ayuda – confió en ti, poro no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya que no tengo ningún control en esta situación. Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero esto está fuera de mis manos. Nos veremos mañana en la escuela - se despidió Rias parándose al lado de Grayfia para luego desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

Naruto quedo solo en su habitación, pensando en todo lo sucedido. Qué demonios estaba pasando para que Rias actuara así tanto que podría sentir su desesperación, él quería respuestas y obtendría respuestas.

/A La Mañana Siguiente/

Todos los miembros del club de la investigación de lo oculto estaban reunidos en la sala del club, pero de repente un círculo mágico de color rojo anaranjado con una llama de fuego saliendo un hombre en sus primeros años 20 con el pelo corto de color amarillo y los ojos de color azul oscuro que desbordaban arrogancia y desdén. Sus ropas eran una chaqueta color burdeos y pantalones a juego. Debajo de su chaqueta abierta tenía una camisa blanca totalmente abotonada y unos zapatos negros.

- hace mucho años que no visitaba el mundo humano…te extrañe. Mi querida Rias – dijo el recién aparecido con desdén – quien es este tipo – pregunto Issei – este hombre es Raiser Phenex-sama. En un demonio de clase alta y sangre pura y heredero del Clan Phenex además, es el prometido de la heredera del Clan Gremory – introdujo Grayfia al ahora identificado Riser.

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos Raiser se pació por la sala del club como si fuera de su propiedad, ahora estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá favorito de Naruto mientras disfrutaba una taza de Té que Akeno había preparado. A su lado Rias obviamente incomoda estaba sentada los presentes se dieron cuenta que raiser puso una mano sobre el muslo de Rias

- que un pajarraco emplumado se siente en mi sofá favorito y que atrevidamente toque a Rias-chan solo me dice que eres una basura – dijo una nueva voz tomado por sorpresa a los presentes.

/Reproduzcan ~ **Eiyuu Ou** ~ en YouTube/

De la nada partículas de Oro su reunieron en el centro de la sala apareciendo Naruto de brazos cruzados y con una mirada peligrosa, Rias al verlo sonrió feliz y se apartó del lado de Raiser y se posó al lado de Naruto – como dije antes Riser. No me casare contigo yo me casare cuando quiera y con la persona que amo – dijo Rias con firmeza, Riser noto cuando Rias dijo Amor lo dijo mirando a al rubio desconocido para él. Raiser se levantó y camino hacia Naruto y Rias – sabes que nuestros padres organizaron este compromiso por el bien de nuestra especie ya que los demonios de sangre pura que quedan son muy pocos. No queremos que los demonios de clase baja ocupen toda nuestras población – dijo Raiser mirando con arrogancia a Kiba, Koneko, Issei y Akeno.

Naruto se enojaba cada vez más por la arrogancia de este tipo, de la nada un relámpago apareció en al palma de su mano derecha, dispuesto a pelear con Riser pero fue detenido por la voz de Grayfia – Naruto-san. Cálmese – dijo Grayfia con tono de mando, el solo la miro con el rabillo del ojo y detuvo su ataque.

Los demás estaban un poco nerviosos por la tensa situación.

Viendo la necesidad de calmar la situación, Grayfia hablo – ya que Rias-sama no quiere casarse con Raiser-sama nos queda una única opción. Lo único que queda es que Rias-sama y Raiser-sama tengan que competir en un **Rating Game** nobleza contra nobleza. Si Rias sama gana el compromiso queda anulado. Pero si Raiser-sama gana el compromiso seguirá en pie – anuncio Grayfia, Rias acepto la oferta – jajaja, Rias es mejor que te rindas. No tienes experiencia y tus siervos no son suficientes contra los míos – dijo Raiser arrogantemente para luego chasquear los dejos. Otro sello mágico naranja apareció en el suelo, más grande que el anterior apareciendo quince chicas vestidas de maneras diferentes y variedad de edades. Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en la del centro que compartía características similares a las de Raiser – tengo quince piezas. El juego completo mientras que tu ni siquiera la mitad – dijo Raiser acercándose a su nobleza.

Issei boquiabierto se quedó mirando a las quince bellezas y comenzó a llorar lágrimas de envidia – no es justo él tiene quince chicas lindas. Que idiota. Que hombre – dijo Issei llorando lardinas de anime, Raiser solo miraba con extrañeza – Hey, Rias… parece que tu siervo me envidia – dijo Raiser con una gota en la cabeza – el sueña con ser un rey del harem algún día – dijo Rias negando con la cabeza – Issei déjate de estupideces, sino tendré que matarte – dijo Naruto amenazadoramente.

Raiser viendo la distracción de Naruto chasqueo los dejos. De repente une chica de su nobleza salió disparada hacia Naruto apuntándolo con su bastón Bo. Kiba y Koneko estaban a punto de dar un paso adelante, pero Naruto agarro el bastón Bo antes de que impactara en su estómago y la lanzo de nuevo hacia la nobleza de Raiser derribando algunas chicas – no es mi estilo lastimar a una dama pero tú me atacaste sin razón alguna – dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos – Grayfia-san. Puedo participar en esto -pregunto Naruto a Grayfia que negó suavemente con la cabeza – lamentablemente no Naruto-san. Esto es un duelo entre Rias-sama y Raiser-sama – respondió Grayfia.

- entonces que vas hacer mi querida Rias. Abandonada ahora y enfrenta tu derrota total – dijo Raiser con arrogancia, Rias gruño no estando contenta con lo que dijo Raiser – no voy a rendirme solo porque tú lo dices. Voy a derrotarte y seré libre de ti – dijo Rias señalándolo con el dedo – jajaja ja, estaré esperándote con ansias. Hasta entonces estaré calentando la cama que compartiremos en nuestra noche de bodas, Grayfia-san estaré esperando las condiciones del juego – dijo Raiser poniendo sus brazos alrededor de las chicas de su nobleza dispuesto a irse.

- Hey pajarraco bastardo – dijo Naruto adquiriendo la atención de Raiser por el apodo – si le haces daño a alguno de ellos, incluso un poco. Quiero que sepas esto – dijo Naruto mientras su ojos azules cambiaban a unos morados con un patrón de aros – la vida tiene un simple parpadeo por eso te daré el placer de ver como tus insignificantes llamas y vida se extinguen frente a ti – dijo Naruto en un tono peligroso.

Raiser resoplo arrogantemente mientras desaparecía con toda su nobleza. Grayfia tenía genuina curiosidad por el poder y aura que trasmitió Naruto en su amenaza. Este hombre sin duda es un misterio para ella, ella le ofreció a Rias y a los demás una reverencia y desapareció en un círculo mágico plateado.

Rias suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia e Issei se le acercaron para darle apoyo, ella los miraba con gratitud por su sincera preocupación pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto seguía de espalda, hasta que de repente so voltio y los miro con sus ojos morados – Rias-chan es hora de que los entrenes. Yo personalmente ayudare a que sean más fuetes – Naruto seriamente, los demás sintieron un escalofrió por sus espaldas.

Ahora la batalla con Raiser daría inicio.

Bueno este arco si no me equivoco será de tres capítulos. Ya en el siguiente empieza el entrenamiento de la nobleza de Rias a manos de Naruto. Dejen buenos comentarios mis queridos seguidores y lectores. Por cierto en mi perfil están las imágenes por si tiene algunas dudas, así que hasta el próximo Capitulo.


	9. Kōtei no Bijū 09

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Comienza el Entrenamiento

- Asia-chan, Alice-chan se pueden apurar, esto es muy importante – dijo un Naruto vestido con ropa de entrenamiento, un pantalón negro, zapatos deportivos y una chaqueta negra con franjas amarillas a los costados.

Después de que Raiser se había ido, Naruto le dijo a Rias y a los demás que se preparen para el entrenamiento y que según el "disfrutarían". Claro esto causo inseguridad por la manera en que lo dijo. Ya que se veía muy enojado con la actitud del idiota Yakitori-teme.

Naruto solo suspiro mientras esperaba a las dos chicas, por qué demonios se tenían que tardarse tanto, después de un rato apareció Alice cargando una gran mochila de viaje seguida de Asia ambas vestías ropa deportiva femenina de color purpura con rayas blancas a los costados, detrás de ellas Raynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt vestidas con sus uniformes de maid. Naruto solo sudo la gota al ver el tamaño de la mochila de Alice – Alice-chan, que cargas en esa mochila – pregunto Naruto no queriendo saber la respuesta – mucha carne enlatada y ropa para acampar – dijo Alice restándole importancia al asunto – Naruto-san, le dije que solo llevara lo necesario pero insistió tanto que no pude negarme – dijo Asia adorablemente.

Naruto agitando la mano con desdén le respondió – no importa Asia-chan de todas formas nos vamos por 10 días. Pero sin embargo puedes llevar eso Alice-chan - pregunto naruto con una gota tamaño jumbo viendo como esa mochila parecía incluso más grande que ella. Alice tuvo una sonrisa la cual le dio mala espina a Naruto - tienes razón esclavo lo cargaraaas tu - dijo con vos cantarina la conejita mientras con una fuerza sobrehumana se la arrojo a el rubio el cual solo lo detuvo con una mano mientras tenía un tic en el ojo - " porque siempre me toca estar con este tipo de chicas " – pensó Naruto suspirando – bueno. Ray-chan, Kala-chan, Mil-chan puse alrededor de la casa una barrera clase S, eso las mantendrá seguras hasta que regrese, cuiden de la casa Ok – dijo Naruto seriamente – Hai, Goshūjin-Sama – dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, Naruto solo negó con la cabeza, parándose al lado de Asia y Alice desaparecieron en partículas doradas.

/En El Club De Lo Oculto/

Al aparecer en el club pudieron ver que todos ya estaban reunidos y listos. Todos vestían con ropa deportiva, Kiba e Issei azul con rayas blancas a los costados – todo listo para irnos – pregunto Naruto – lo estamos. Solo los estábamos esperando – respondió Rias – bueno iremos a un lugar muy especial – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa misteriosa – que clase de lugar – pregunto Rias con curiosidad – ya verás. Ahora pónganse a mi lado y nos iremos – dijo Naruto, todos asistieron y se pararon al lado del rubio para luego todos desaparecer en partículas doradas.

/Campo De Entrenamiento/

Todo aparecieron en medio de un bosque aterrador con niebla, los arboles eran ridículamente grandes, a la distancia se podían oír ruidos de animales salvajes.

- pero qué lugar es este, parece que fue sacado de un juego o una película de terror – pregunto Issei incomodo por el ambiente – Ara, ara, Naruto-kun en qué lugar estamos – pregunto Akeno mirando a los alrededores, Naruto solo esbozo una sonrisa nada buena – este lugar tiene 20 kilómetros de diámetro que abarca un área de 314 kilómetros cuadrados MUY apartado de la civilización tanto que podremos hacer todo tipo de entrenamiento. Yo lo nombre como **"El Bosque de la Muerte"** por cierto volteen - dijo Naruto todos le hicieron caso y vieron una enorme fortaleza de guerra. Consistía en un edificio principal con un centro abovedado rodeado en sus cuatro esquinas por cuatro torres, la entrada parecía como la de un castillo pero sin el puente elevadizo.

Todos se sorprendieron por el tamaño de la estructura, fácilmente podría albergar un enorme ejército y no quedarse sin espacio – en este lugar permaneceremos por 10 días, así que son libres de escoger las habitaciones que quieran, ya que tenemos todo este bosque para nosotros. Iniciaremos los entrenamientos en 2 horas – dijo Naruto, los demás asistieron.

/2 Horas más tarde/

El primer entrenamiento fue de espadas Bokken entre Kiba e Issei, donde quedo más que claro que las habilidades con la espada de Issei eran inexistentes ya que solo atacaba con ataques bruscos y salvajes de un novato – No es así. No solo debes mover la espada. Necesitas ver a tu oponente – dijo Kiba reprendiendo las habilidades de Issei, de un movimiento Kiba desarmo a Issei – tenía que ser un caballero – dijo Issei sorprendido por las habilidades de Kiba – Kiba tus habilidades con las espada son muy buenas. Estoy muy seguro que tu maestro está muy orgulloso de tus habilidades – felicito Naruto las habilidades de Kiba - gracias Senpai. Pero las suyas tan bien son muy buenas – comento Kiba – tengo una idea. Por qué no tenemos un duelo amistoso – sugirió Naruto, Kiba lo pensó durante un segundo y asistió.

Naruto tomo el Bokken que uso Issei y asumió una posición relajada parándose frente a Kiba que tomo posición de guardia, en un borrón de velocidad Kiba realizo los tres primeros ataques, Naruto visualizo las direcciones de los tres ataques bloqueándolos hábilmente, para luego realizar un ataque que fue bloqueado por Kiba con dificulta alejándolo de el – tus ataques tienen gran alcancen pero te vasas solo en la velocidad, deberías intentar con ataques bruscos para tomar por sorpresa a tu oponente – aconsejo Naruto, Kiba asistió aceptando el consejo. Luego de calcular un poco el rubio menor cargo de nuevo contra el rubio mayor.

Después de 20 minutos de duelo Kiba y Naruto tomaron distancia, ambos tenían que admitir que las habilidades del otro eran muy buenas en distintos niveles, Kiba lucia pequeñas gotas de sudor en su cara, mientras Naruto lucía una sonrisa relajada – bueno Kiba es suficiente por hoy. Tus habilidades con la espada son muy buenas, deberías practicar otros estilos – menciono Naruto estrechando la mano de Kiba – tomare sus consejos Senpai – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa – bueno es hora de los ejercicios físicos – dijo Naruto de manera sádica – Ara, ara, creo que me enamore más – dijo Akeno con su típica sonrisa, Rias solo suspiro por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Naruto se encontraba relajadamente haciendo una serie de quinientas doscientas con Alice y Koneko sentadas en su espalda, lo que no sabía él era que ellas dos se estaban mirando con rayos en los ojos – porque ella tiene que estar aquí – dijo Alice refiriéndose a Koneko que solo la ignoro – ya te dije que Koneko-chan al igual que tú me están ayudando en mies ejercicios – dijo Naruto cansadamente – si pero yo soy tu ama, así que la única sentada en tu espalda debo ser yo – dijo Alice con celos – Naruto-Senpai me pidió ayuda, y no me quise negar – dijo Koneko disfrutando el momento, Alice no aguanto y empezó a forcejear con Koneko – oigan ustedes dos deténganse, me desconcentran – dijo Naruto tratando de controlar la infantil situación.

Por azares del destino, el rubio perdió el equilibrio quedando en una posición comprometedora con las dos chicas, Koneko quedo sentada en su regazo y Alice con su trasero en la cara de Naruto.

Un poco más retirado, Rias supervisaba la serie de flexiones de Issei y Kiba, ambos tenían rocas el sus espaldas para aumentar la dificultad.

- vamos Issei sé que puedes poner más esfuerzo – dijo Rias viendo como Issei a duras penas se podía mantener haciendo la flexiones – esto es de locos. No creo que pueda más - dijo Issei tratando de luchar con el peso en su espalda, a su lado Kiba se encontraba haciendo flexiones y no lucia para nada cansado. Para la vergüenza de Issei.

Mientras Akeno le enseñaba a Asia como manejar bien su magia y su Sacred Gear. Más que todo se basaban en el Twilight Healing ya que en el Rating Game contra Raiser, sería una gran ayuda para curar a Kiba, Issei, Akeno y Koneko que serían lo que más batallas libraran. Las heridas y lesiones que tomaría tiempo en curar ella las curaba en minutos así que ella seria de mucha importancia por eso Rias sería la que la protegería.

- esto es inhumano – dijo Issei cayendo al suelo – no somos humanos – dijo Naruto acercándose detrás de él estaban koneko y Alice que lucían como que fuesen estado en una batalla campal – pero que les sucedió – pregunto Rias viendo las condiciones de Koneko y Alice – no querrás saber – dijo Naruto entrando en la fortaleza.

/Esa Noche/

Ahora el entrenamiento se basaría en el dominio de la magia siendo Asia e Issei instruidos por Akeno y observados por Naruto.

- los poderes espirituales se reúnen en el aura que rodea sus cuerpos – dijo Akeno, Issei decidió probar lo que dijo Akeno y extendió su brazo – concentra tu espíritu y siente las olas de magia – aconsejo Akeno – lo hice – dijo alegremente Asia con una pequeña esfera verde entre sus manos – Ara, ara después de todo, Asia-chan tiene talentos en las artes mágicas, ahora vean esto – dijo Akeno mientras tomaba una botella de agua y la puso en el centro de la mesa, para luego transformar el agua en su interior en hielo – increíble – dijo Issei sorprendido – como la magia no tiene forma, puedes manipularla en agua, fuego o relámpagos. Asia-chan, intenta practicar en esto – dijo Akeno – Hai – respondió Asia emocionada – Issei-kun, continua practicando en reunir tu magia y recuerda, la fuente de tu magia viene de tu imaginación – aconsejo Akeno – imaginar algo en mi cabeza – dijo Issei pensando para luego imaginarse los pechos de Akeno desnudos.

Naruto viendo la mirada fija de Issei en los pechos Akeno, suspiro chasqueando los dedos hiso que una vasija dorada le callera al chico pervertido en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

- Ara, ara, Naruto-kun por qué hiciste eso – pregunto Akeno con una sonrisa, claro ella sabía porque lo hiso cosa que la alegraba – este pervertido necesita descansar ya que mañana empieza el entrenamiento físico – dijo Naruto tomando por una pierna a Issei y lo arrastraba para que descansara.

/Al Día Siguiente/

- Bueno Issei, Koneko-chan se ofreció amablemente en entrenar contigo, Koneko-chan prosigue – dijo Rias, Koneko cargo en contra de Issei dándole un golpe que lo estrello contra un árbol – que débil – dijo Koneko decepcionada. Issei se incorporó – todavía no – dijo mientras corría hacia koneko que lo esperaba con los brazos detrás de la espalda, en un movimiento Koneko esquivo a Issei dándole una patada en la cabeza para luego aplicarle una llave de lucha libre. Poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cuello – debes concentrarte en atrapar el cuerpo del enemigo, y apresarlo en un ataque preciso – dijo Koneko monótonamente mientras Issei se retorcía.

Así estuvieron durante cuatro horas donde Koneko puso en vergüenza a Issei – no me puedo comparar con Kiba ni con Koneko-chan. Hasta mi magia no se puede comparar a la de Asia – dijo Issei respirando pesadamente – es porque cada uno tiene su propia especialidad – dijo Koneko mientras se sentaba – especialidad. Cual crees que mi especialidad – pregunto Issei - las cosas sucias…y que eres muy animoso – dijo Koneko honestamente, Issei ante eso se animó y cargo en contra de Koneko.

/Más Tarde/

- no puedo más me rindo – dijo Issei boca abajo en el suelo – estúpido Issei-san – dijo Koneko mientras se agachaba a su lado y le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro – creo que es suficiente por hoy, Issei-kun veo que as progresado – dijo Rias mientras les entregaba botellas con agua a los dos.

Alice que acercaba junto a Kiba, Asia y Akeno hablo – oigan han visto a mi esclavo – pregunto Alice los demás solo negaron ya que no veían al rubio desde temprano – ahora que lo dices no he visto a Naruto-kun desde que se adentró al bosque – dijo Rias – me pregunto que estará haciendo – pregunto curiosa Akeno – tal vez está entrenado por su cuenta. Ya que parecía muy animado cuando dijo que estamos lejos de la civilización – comento Kiba.

BOOOOMM

Fue una gran explosión que provenía del bosque, los demás se sorprendieron esa explosión se sintió muy cerca, de entre los arboles salió un naruto con las ropas chamuscadas y sin camisa – creo que le puse demasiada energía – dijo Naruto mientras se sacudía lo que le quedaba de ropa, Rias y Akeno al ver sus pectorales se sintieron ganas de llevarlo de regreso al bosque y no regresar, mientras Alice, Asia y Koneko se sonrojaron – supongo que tengo que seguir practicando con la **Bijūdama **- dijo Naruto mientras pensaba cual fue el error.

/Esa Noche/

La cena fue muy animada, hablaron de los avances de todos, Kiba hiso lo que Naruto le aconsejo e investigo sobre muchos estilos de pelea, el control de la magia de Asia estaba mejorando a buenos pasos, Koneko improviso e investigo sobre otras artes marciales e Issei incluso demostró que se había hecho más fuerte en términos de resistencia, comieron carne asada y ensalada de papas preparadas por Issei y Asia.

Después de la agradable cena todos tomaron un baño en las aguas termales de la fortaleza que eran enormes, claro pero en lugares separados.

/Con las Chicas/

Las aguas estaban adornadas con estatuas de animales hechas de Oro. Rias y Akeno estaban sentadas en la orilla – estas aguas termales son muy relajantes, quien diría que una fortaleza tendría estos lujos – dijo Akeno sorprendida por la decoración del lugar – Sí, solo espero que esto alivie el estrés y cansancio de los demás – dijo Rias mientras pensaba en algunas estrategias.

Un poco más retirado Koneko, Asia y Alice lavaban sus cuerpos con esponjas, de vez en cuando Asia y Alice miraban de forma discreta y con envidia los pechos de Rias y Akeno – solo estorbarían en un combate – dijo Koneko de repente atrayendo la atención de las dos chicas – la gata tiene razón, por qué demonios me debería de preocupar por unos pechos enormes, además debe de incomodar en las batallas – dijo Alice mirando a sus considerables pechos, Asia solo asistió con vergüenza.

/Con los Chicos/

Issei tenía la oreja pegada a pared tratando de escuchar algo – sabes esas paredes son insonorizadas, así que mejor ríndete – dijo Naruto cansado de ver los intentos de Issei por espiar a las chicas – Issei-kun, qué sentido tiene el hacer eso – dijo Kiba ya aburrido por los intentos del pervertido – Cállense, esto es parte de mi entrenamiento – dijo con terquedad Issei, ambos rubios solo suspiraron por su terquedad, así estuvieron viendo los patéticos intentos de Issei por expiar, hasta que este se aburrió y se marchó a dormir para soñar que nadaba en un mar de pechos grandes, al rato Kiba salió diciendo que iría a dormir, quedando solo Naruto.

El rubio tenía los ojos serrados mientras meditaba y se relajaba en el tranquilo lugar, estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que escucho como alguien se metió en las aguas – ehh, no y que te ibas a dormir Kiba – dijo Naruto para luego abrir los ojos, en lugar de Kiba se encontraba Akeno desnuda en frente de el - Fufufu, parece que te tengo solo para mí – dijo Akeno mientras se le acercaba de manera muy sensual – Oe, no crees que esto es un poco precipitado, digo que no están las chicas del otro lado – pregunto Naruto, Akeno tomo suavemente la mano del rubio – no, se fueron a descansar y me dejaron sola, pero veo que ahora estamos solos tu y yo – dijo Akeno para luego de manera muy sensual introdujo el dedo medio del rubio en su boca y lo chupaba y lamia eróticamente, las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron un tono rojo mientras veia como Akeno jugaba con su dedo, la pelinegra saco el dedo de su boca que seguía unido por fino rastro de saliva – juguemos un poco – dijo Akeno para luego sentarse en las piernas del rubio, donde sintió como la hombría de este empezaba a despertar – Ara, ara, así que todavía sigue funcionando – dijo Akeno con burla, Naruto solo le tomo el pecho izquierdo y llevo el rosado pezón a su boca, Akeno gimió cuando el rubio empezó a succionar su pezón, ella abrazo la cabeza del rubio contra sus pecho mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los dorados cabellos de este – Oh, Naruto-kun no pares AH – gimió Akeno al sentir como el rubio mordía suavemente su pezón.

Naruto entonces tomo el pecho derecho y llevo los dos pezones a su boca mientras los mordía con sus caninos, la extinción de Akeno creció por el trato que sus pechos recibían, ella empezó a menear sus caderas para rozar la hombría del rubio con su condición de mujer – Oh Naruto-kun tu pene está tocando mi entrada…Ha…Ha no te detengas – dejo entre jadeos Akeno.

- Ejem – dijo Rias no muy feliz por esta escena, Naruto y Akeno detuvieron sus juegos por la presencia de la pelirroja que no se veia muy contenta – Akeno me puedes explicar por qué estás haciendo esas cosas y tu Naruto-kun espero que tengas una muy buena razón que justifique tus actos – dijo Rias, ahora que Akeno y Naruto se daban cuenta la pelirroja solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo – Rias-chan esto es solo un juego no tienes Por qué enfadarte – dijo Naruto con nerviosismo – claro, como ahora los juegos son así – dijo Rias con celos más que evidentes – Ara, ara, Buchou no hay necesidad de que se enoje, si quiere se nos puede unir, estoy segura que Naruto-kun puede con ambas – dijo Akeno para luego lame la mejilla del sorprendido rubio.

Rias se puso tan roja como su cabello por la audacia de su amiga – u-ustedes son de lo peor, Akeno vamos sal que maña tenemos que seguir entrenando – dijo Rias acercándose y tomando de la mano a Akeno – bueno Naruto-kun parece que eso fue todo, lo continuaremos en otra ocasión – susurro Akeno para que solo el rubio escuchara,

Ya cuando las dos chicas habían salido el rubio soltó un gran suspiro – estas chicas acabaran conmigo algún día - dijo Naruto mientras salía y tomaba una toalla – iré a dormir – dijo mientras salía y se dirigía a su habitación.

/8 Días Después/

Así estuvieron durante 8 días, 8 días de entrenamiento donde se levantaban temprano a entrenar hasta la tarde, en ese tiempo las habilidades de todos habían aumentado y más por el entrenamiento que les puso el rubio, donde Kiba, Asia, Koneko, Alice e Issei tuvieron que pasar 4 días sobreviviendo en el bosque cosa que les costó el primer día pero luego se adaptaron, lucharon contra toda clase de animales pero en versión gigante. Tigres, serpientes, monos e insectos gigantes, Naruto tan bien le enseño unas técnicas que él había creado específicamente para Kiba y Koneko.

A Kiba le enseño El **Sonido** (Revolución Resonante) que le permite moverse a grandes velocidades, superando su velocidad habitual por mucho.

A Koneko le enseño El **Hierro** (_Piel de Hierro_) con la cual ella puede condensar su magia por encima de su piel, creando una protección con una resistencia tal que es capaz de bloquear incluso el ataque de una espada con la mano desnuda.

Asia ahora podía mantener su Twilight Healing activo durante más tiempo sin agotarse.

Alice aprendió nuevas formas de utilizar sus cadenas que compartían cierta similitud con las de Naruto tales como detener al enemigo y adsorber su magia.

Issei aprendió una de las técnicas personales de Naruto. El **Rasengan** (Esfera Espiral) Issei solo ha podido dominar los primeros dos paso para realizar dicha técnica que solo la puede hacer con su **Boosted Gear**.

Ahora podemos ver a todos reunidos viendo el resultado del entrenamiento de Issei. Su oponente seria Naruto

- vamos Issei, o acaso eso es todo lo que tienes pelea enserio o si no tendré que matarte – decía Naruto bloqueando todo los golpes, Issei estaba muy agotado pero igual seguía en pie – si no activas tu Sacred Gear no me aras ningún daño así que actívalo – dijo Naruto para luego cargar en contra de Issei que no viendo alternativa lo activo - **Boosted Gear **– dijo para luego cargar con un golpe.

El puño de Naruto choco contra el puño armado de Issei – eso es lo que quería – dijo Naruto para luego agacharse y derribarlo atacando sus piernas, Issei apretó los dientes con frustración, en contra de Naruto solo parecía un muñeco de trapo ya que no podía ni acertar un golpe en el mientras el rubio lo golpeaba cada vez que el fallaba en su ataque - "tengo que seguir adelante" – pensó Issei incorporándose con dificultad.

Los demás decidieron darle ánimos – oye pervertido sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso – dijo Alice con su peculiar manera de dar ánimos – usted puede hacerlo Issei-san – dijo Asia dándole ánimos, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko y Rias asistieron dándoles su apoyo. Issei les dio una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba – ves ellos confían en ti Issei. Yo confió en ti, así que acabemos esto en un ataque - dijo Naruto cargando un Rasengan en su mano derecha – de acuerdo Senpai será como usted quiera – dijo Issei con nuevos ánimos "BOOST" – necesito más que esto – dijo Issei mientras cargaba más su Sacred Gear.

"BOOST"

"BOOST"

"BOOST"

"BOOST"

"BOOST"

- con esto creo que es más que suficiente – dijo Issei para luego empezar a formar el Rasengan de color verde – espero que este preparado Senpai – dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia naruto – Je, no presumas – dijo Naruto para luego correr hacia Issei.

Ambos chicos pusieron sus técnicas frentes suyo mientras corrían hacia el otro. En el momento que los ataques chocaron se armó una cúpula de color azul/verde que desato fuertes ventiscas de viento levantando polvo y hojas.

A medida que la cúpula disminuyo y polvo se disipo pudieron ver que el ataque dejo un cráter de tamaño decente en el interior pudieron ver a un Issei inconsciente pero con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y un Naruto que lucía relativamente ileso con el lado derecho de su ropa de entrenamiento destruida y su brazo que tenia pequeños cortes.

-"sorprendente. Con un buen entrenamiento Issei podría darme una batalla más que decente" - pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba y recogía a Issei para llevarlo en su hombro -"veo que no me equivoque contigo Issei" – pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba a los demás y le decía a Asia que curara a Issei y lo pusieran a descansar mientras Akeno con su conocimiento básico le curaba la mano.

Naruto miro a Rias con una sonrisa satisfecha. Rias al ver esto capto el silencioso mensaje.

/Esa Noche/

- Se me hace raro que no estés durmiendo – comento Naruto mientras se asomaba en el balcón de la torre vestido con unos pantalones negros y su gabardina roja abierta mostrando sus pectorales, Rias que estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro lo miro, ahora que naruto se daba cuenta Rias solo vestía con un largo camisón rosa semi trasparente y una gafas que curiosamente le daba el Look de bibliotecaria sexy.

Rias le dio una suave sonrisa – no podía dormir, así que tome un libro de tu biblioteca y me puse a leerlo espero que no te moleste – pregunto Rias con una media sonrisa, Naruto solo negó con la mano – no te preocupes por eso. Es más eres libre de quedártelos si te gustan – dijo Naruto de manera despreocupada – vaya gracias pero estas seguro – pregunto Rias con curiosidad – Si, esos libro probablemente se sienten abandonados. Por eso te los estoy regalando ya que para ti tendrán más valor…por cierto que lees – pregunto Naruto interesado – trata de estrategias de guerra, no pensé que leyeras este tipo de libros – dijo Rias con una sonrisa – bueno uno debe leer lo que sea para estar preparado – dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más normal, después de un segundo ambos rieron.

Estuvieron en un agradable silencio mientras veían la hermosa luna llena. Naruto noto que la mirada de Rias estaba llena de tristeza.

- Rias-chan que tienes – pregunto con suavidad Naruto, Rias apoyo su cabeza en su hombro – siempre soy Rias Gremory – dijo Rias de repente, Naruto la miraba con confusión – dondequiera que voy, siempre soy Rias Gremory. Heredera de la familia Gremory. Nunca me tratan como si en realidad les importo siempre es por mí posición social. Solo soy la heredera nada más. Con mi hermano como lucifer me comprometieron a mí por ser la única heredera tenía que ser mí deber unir los dos clanes y por eso me comprometieron con Raiser. Amo a mi familia y mi hogar pero quiero a alguien que de verdad me ame y yo pueda elegir. A veces solo me gustaría ser una chica normal – termino de decir Rias, Naruto solo permaneció en silencio no seguro de que decir – yo creo que Rias Gremory es la chica más hermosa que he conocido. Ella le gusta leer, estar con las personas que quiere y aprecia, es muy segura de sí misma, es una gran líder, a veces ce comporta de manera juguetona e infantil, es muy inteligente, su cabello es uno de sus mejores encantos naturales. Yo digo que es una de las personas más fantásticas en este mundo eso es lo que yo pienso de Rias Gremory, esto muy seguro que todas las personas que la conocen opinan lo mismo – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Rias que lo miraba con sorpresa y algunas lágrimas cayendo suavemente por sus mejillas, Rias se arrojó a los brazos del rubio que la abrazo con cariño – te mostrare algo que te gustara – susurro Naruto para luego cargarla en sus brazos y levitar suavemente hacia el cielo, Rias se apretó más contra el rubio para no caerse.

Después de unos minutos de levitar el rubio se detuvo – mira Rias-chan – dijo Naruto suavemente Rias le hiso caso y miro para luego sorprenderse, estaban muy cerca de la luna – viéndola de cerca es más hermosa - dijo Rias admirando la hermosa luna – Sí. Pero yo conozco a alguien mucho más hermosa – dijo Naruto pícaramente – quien será – dijo Rias con una sonrisa juguetona – bueno ella es una princesa de pelo carmesí – dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba suavemente de la cintura – yo conozco a un emperador de cabello rubio – dijo Rias mientras deslizaba sus brazos por el cuello de este para luego unir sus labios en un beso cargado de mucho amor.

El beso fue casto y puro donde ambos sentían el amor del otro, los dos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos – esta es la segunda vez que nos besamos y no somos pareja - dijo Rias con una sonrisa pícara – entonces hagamos esto. Cuando derrotes a Raiser iniciaremos una relación formal y me presentaras a tus padres y a tu hermano – dijo Naruto – lo prometes – pregunto Rias – lo prometo – dijo Naruto así estuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que Rias hablo – sabes hay algo que tengo que decirte – dijo Rias captando la atención de Naruto – que cosa – pregunto el rubio – es sobre Akeno… ella y yo hicimos una competencia de quien se quedaría contigo – dijo Rias con timidez – yo le gusto a Akeno-chan…yo pensé que solo me tomaba el pelo…vaya esto es complicado – dijo Naruto rascándose el cuello – y no solo ella. Tan bien Asia-chan y Koneko-chan y tal vez Alice-chan pero como es muy ingenua no lo sabe – dijo Rias con una gota el cabeza – que tan bien ellas. Solo falta que me digas que tan bien Sona-chan está enamorada de mí – dijo Naruto con sarcasmo – bueno, tengo algunas sospechas pero no estoy segura – dijo Rias un tono pícaro – cielos le gusto a muchas chicas y no me di cuenta, siempre pensé que era natural en ellas. Me siento mal por ellas – dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mano en su frente, Rias permaneció en silencio por unos minutos pero luego hablo – yo podría permitir que estés con ellas y conmigo al mismo tiempo pero solo si tus sentimientos y los de ellas son honestos… pero yo seré la alfa – dijo Rias desviando la mirada, Naruto la miro con sorpresa. Acaso le acaba de dar permiso de tener a varias chicas con el – hablas enserio en verdad estas dispuesta a compartirme con otras chicas – pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba en el aire, Rias se sentó en su regazo y deslizo sus brazos por su cuello – hablo muy en serio. Me gustas Naruto-kun y sé que tú le gustas a otras chicas y no las culpo, eres muy guapo, amable, dulce y tierno aunque tiene varios rasgos que atraen a las mujeres – dijo Rias mientras jugaba con el cabello de este – y si otras chicas se enamoran de mi tan bien las aceptaras en este extraño harem– pregunto Naruto con duda, Rias sonrió tomo su mejilla – si otras se quieren unir entonces yo las aceptare en nuestro pequeño "Harem" esto es muy común en los clanes de los demonios de hoy en día. Pero de todas las chicas yo seré la alfa y tu emperatriz así como tu esposa principal – dijo Rias con tono de mando – puedo vivir con eso – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Aquí otro capítulo terminado. El entrenamiento fue algo corto lo sé pero no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir pero igual lo hice ya que quiero darle una paliza a Raiser y para eso tenía que terminar este Cap.

Bueno me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Dejen comentarios muy buenos.


	10. Kōtei no Bijū 10

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Irrumpir con Estilo

Naruto y Alice se sentaron en las sillas de la sala donde Sona y Tsubaki iban a monitorear el **Rating Game** de Rias contra Raiser. Fuera mentira si digieran que no estaba nervioso ya que tenía el puño apretado fuertemente pero con un rostro inexpresivo mientras veia el desarrollo del partido.

El partido empezó siendo favorable para Rias ya que Issei y Koneko, se enfrentaron en contra de una de las Torres y tres Peones de Raiser, siendo Koneko la que se enfrentó contra la Torre de nombre Xuelan e Issei contra las tres chicas Peón de nombres: Mira, Ile Y Nel que son gemelas.

El combate de Koneko contra Xuelan fue en realidad interesante, la chica neko demostró ser muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo demostrando grandes habilidades físicas para su pequeño cuerpo logrando inmovilizarla.

Issei al principio solo esquivaba los ataques de las tres Peones, fue algo entretenido de ver ya que el chico esquivaba con gran maestría de un suertudo al evitar los ataques con motosierra y el bastón Bo, hasta que en una maniobra fatal para las mujeres dio uso de su pervertida técnica **Dress Break** dejándolas desnudas y fuera de combate por la vergüenza.

Para no dejar cabos sueltos, Akeno fue la encargada de retirar a las tres piezas de Raiser destruyendo así el gimnasio donde se llevó a cabo el primer enfrentamiento.

El segundo enfrentamiento fue de Kiba y tres Peones de Raiser de nombres: Bürent, Marion y Shuriya, el rubio uso una táctica simple pero efectiva. Acorralarlas en una barrera echa por Akeno.

La primera pieza de Rias en caer fue Koneko. Siendo retirada por la Reina de Raiser de nombre Yubelluna, que tan bien se disponía retira a Issei, solo para ser interrumpida por Akeno dando inicio al enfrentamiento de Reina contra Reina y abriéndolo pasa a Issei para que avance.

En el camino se encontró con Kiba, avanzaron para encontrase con uno de los caballeros de Riser de nombre Karlamine. Kiba fue el primero en luchar teniendo un digno enfrentamiento de espadas y velocidad, mientras ellos peleaban Issei se encontró con la segunda Torre de Raiser llamada Isabela, junto a ella estaban las dosObispos de Raiser, la primera respondía ante el nombre de Mihae y la segunda con el nombre de Ravel.

Ravel es una chica joven con el pelo Rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su pelo está atado con una cola de caballo doblen con cintas azules, en la parte frontal de su cabello tiene varias explosiones que cuelgan sobre su frente, con una franja en forma de V sobre el puente de su nariz. Su ropa consiste en un vestido purpura oscuro con una lazo azul en la parte delantera, en la parte trasera tiene tres extensiones imitando las plumas de un ave sobrevolando.

Por el momento de descuido de Issei, se encontró rodeado por el segundo caballero y dos peones de Raiser, el Caballero respondía ante el nombre de Siris y los dos Peones que parecían gemelas ante los nombres de Ni y Li.

Aprovechando la distracción proporcionada por Kiba e Issei. Rias y Asia se colaron en el edificio principal donde estaba Raiser, con el único objetivo de un ataque sorpresa.

Isabela fue la primera en atacar a Issei que solo se limitaba a esquivar todos los ataques que podía. En un momento de distracción, Issei fie alcanzado por un patada de la Torre para luego ser golpeado en la cara.

Con Kiba las cosa iban bien para el haciéndole creer a su contrincante de que estaba ganando. Hasta que el decidió usar su Sacred Gear: **Sword Birth**, creando espadas tomo por sorpresa a su contrincante.

Luego de que Issei se recuperó del ataque de Isabela, decidió usar su **Dress Break **para distraer a su enemiga, dejándola sin ropa, para luego después usar un Rasengan y dejarla fuera de juego dándole una pequeña victoria que fue interrumpida por el rápido ataque de Ni y Li.

Con Rias y Asia la cosas empezaron a ponerse mal ya que los ataques de Rias no le hacía nada por la aparente inmortalidad de este que se regeneraba después de cada ataque.

Issei viendo eso hiso que algo en el fondo de su Sacred Gear desencadenara todo su poder logrando la evolucionara a la tercera forma de este adquiriendo el **Boosted Gear Gift**.

Con Akeno las cosas iban parejas ya que tanto como ella y Yubelluna tenían sus ropas destruidas y sus reservas de magia por la mitad. Eso fue hasta que la Reina de Raiser sacara un pequeño frasco que contenía lágrimas de Fénix.

Issei sintiendo su poder al máximo realizo un ataque combinado con Kiba. Al liberar su Sacred Gear en una ráfaga de energía azul que se dirigía a Issei. Este la adsorbió con su **Boosted Gear Gift** para luego liberarlo en un campo lleno de espadas, retirando del el juego a las piezas sobrantes de Raiser.

Al Akeno ser derrotada por una Yubelluna en perfectas condiciones por usar las lágrimas de Fénix y recuperando toda su magia, se dirigió para atacar desde el aire a Kiba dejándolo fueran de combate solo quedando Issei que corrió para asistir a Rias y Asia.

Raiser solo se jactaba diciéndole a Rias que se rindiera. Palabras que solo servían para enfadarla más y atacarlo con más fiereza, Raiser le ordeno a su Reina que atacara a Asia que fue protegida por Issei que tomo todo el daño de la explosión, quedando Asia solo inconsciente.

De la rabia que sentía, Issei cargo contra Raiser pero a medio camino su cuerpo le paso factura de las veces que había usado el Boost cosa que envenenaba su cuerpo por el continuo uso. Issei ignorando el dolor de todo su cuerpo se incorporó a duras penas. Acto que solo fastidiaba a Raiser que fue directo a atacarlo.

Primero con un rodillazo en el pecho, seguido de un golpe en la cara, otra patada un rodillazo en el estómago, así se mantuvo Raiser lastimando todo el maltrecho cuerpo de Issei, mientras hacia ese acto de brutalidad en su cara tenia plasmada una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Con lo último de sus fuerzas. Issei cargo un Rasengan que tenía en su interior el núcleo dorado con pura fuerza de voluntad Issei estrello el Rasengan en el pecho de Raiser dejándole una feo golpe que no sano.

Esto solo molesto a Raiser que tomándolo del cabello se disponía a acabar con la vida de Issei. Pero fue salvado por Rias que se rindió para salvarlo.

Todo esto fue visto por Naruto que lucía muy pero muy enfadado, tanto que el aura que emitía solo demostraba que estaba de pésimo humor. Sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y se retiró dejando a las chicas preocupadas.

/ 4horas después/

Naruto estaba mirando la destrucción que el ocasiono liberando toda su furia, un bosque una vez verde ahora solo era un desierto con todo destruido, el pequeño lago que una vez estaba lleno de agua ahora solo era una fosa vacía.

Se disponía a seguir causando destrucción pero una voz lo detuvo – Naruto-san no cree que ya ha causado mucha destrucción en este bosque – dijo Grayfia mirando a los alrededores, Naruto solo la miro con el rabillo del ojo – no quiero sonar grosero, pero que hace aquí Grayfia-san – dijo Naruto pera luego mirar al frente, extendiendo sus manos hacia delante, su mano izquierda fue rodeada de una energía roja y su mano derecha de una energía azul - **Banbutsu Sōzō** (_Creación de todas las cosas_) – dijo el rubio.

Lo siguiente tomo por sorpresa a Grayfia, lo que una vez fue destruido por Naruto empezó a cobrar vida de la nada, el lago se llenó de nuevo de agua cristalina, de la tierra quemada salieron las arboles de nuevo como si nunca fueran sido destruidos el césped salió verde y puro. Todo esto la sorprendió. Nunca en su vida había oído hablar de una habilidad así.

Naruto se voltio hacia la mujer sorprendida – y bien…dudo mucho que solo haya venido a preguntar como estoy - dijo el casi con sarcasmo – vengo por parte de Sirzech-sama – dijo Grayfia fuera de la impresión, el rubio solo alzo una ceja – el hermano de Rias-chan. Que quiere conmigo – pregunto con curiosidad - Sirzechs-sama quiere que usted Naruto-san interrumpa en la fiesta de compromiso de Rias-sama – dijo Grayfia con simpleza, el rubio permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos pensando en todo lo que vivió con Rias en ese corto tiempo – dime donde y cuando – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa salvaje.

/Casa de Naruto/

Después de que Grayfia le diera todo los detalles de lo que el nombro como "Irrumpir con Estilo". Naruto fue a su casa para tomar una ducha, prepararse para recuperar a la chica que le pertenece, se vistió con un traje un tanto llamativo pero en onda.

Naruto ahora vestía con una chaqueta azul marino con rayas rojas a lo largo de los hombros y las mangas con un brazalete rojo alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, un collarín de cuero negro alrededor de su cuello y un haramaki de cuero negro alrededor de la cintura, unos pantalones azul marino con dos correas en la cintura y botas azules con rayas rojas.

- Rias-chan iré por ti para que estés con las personas que quieres y estaremos juntos – dijo Naruto – primero tengo que hablar con Issei – murmuro Naruto pera luego desaparecer en partículas de Oro.

/Residencia Hyoudou/

Issei estaba sentado en su cama abatido por la derrota que sufrieron Rias y los demás. Su pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de Naruto que vestía unas extrañas ropas que le sentaban bien – deja de lamentarte Issei – dijo Naruto, Issei solo bajo la mirada – Senpai por mi culpa buchou-san perdió – dijo Issei abatido, naruto se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro – no digas eso, estuviste genial durante la pelea contra Raiser, distes lo mejor de ti – dijo Naruto animando al chico – pero no pude hacerle nada solo le acerté un golpe soy un inút…- callo Issei al sentir como Naruto apoyo su mano en su cabeza, levantando la mirada se encontró con Naruto sonriéndole – Issei el poder no se basa en cuantos hechizos mágicos sepas o si pelea bien, el verdadero poder viene de las ganas de proteger a las personas importantes pata ti ese es el verdadero poder. Distes lo mejor de ti en esa pelea yo estoy seguro que con el tiempo serás realmente fuerte – dijo Naruto muy seguro, ante esto los ojos de Issei se humedecieron – oye deja el llanto y no te preocupes por Rias-chan. La traeré de vuelta personalmente, así que solo descansa hoy le demostraste a todos lo fuerte que realmente eres – dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en partículas de Oro.

/En El Inframundo/

Raiser Phenex, vestido con su elegante traje blanco para su gran "boda" con su sonrisa arrogante plasmada en el rostro, esperaba a su futura novia para unirse en matrimonio y convertirla en su esposa para toda la vida hasta que la "muerte" los separe. Con esto ahora en al fin tendrá otra mujer hermosa que añadir a su colección de mujeres hermosas.

- mi futura esposa si se tarda – dijo Raiser impaciente. Una vez que Rias sea de él ganara control en la nobleza de ella con esto no solo Rias será suya sino tan bien todas las mujeres de su nobleza. Su sonrisa aumento cuando las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salió Rias Gremory vestida con un vestido de novia blanco al lado de ella estaba un hombre de unos cuarenta años con el pelo carmesí similar al de Rias y una barba en el mentón vistiendo un traje elegante negro. Él era Lord Gremory, padre de Rias y Sirzechs y tan bien el líder actual del clan Gremory.

Otra figura importante ere el hermano de Rias. Era un hombre de veinte años compartiendo los mismos rasgos que los de Rias y Lord Gremory con el pelo carmesí y los ojos azul-verdes. Vestía una especie de armadura cementada en placas que le cubría el pecho, unas hombreras y ropas blancas con rayas azules. El hombre tan bien tenía un aura poderosa a su alrededor. Este hombre es Sirzechs Lucifer, el hermano mayor de Rias, el líder actual de los cuatro grandes satanes.

Ya con todos los presentes en el gran salón, el sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia – mis queridos hermanos demonios, nos reunimos en esta gloriosa noche para unir en matrimonio a Raiser Phenex y Rias Gremory en matrimonio para fortalecer los lazo de estas dos grandes familias. Si hay alguien aquí que considere que estos jóvenes no se unan en matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre – pregunto el sacerdote, ante esto Rias empezó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza - "Naruto-kun…parece que no podre cumplir nuestra promesa" – pensó Rias no pudiendo contener las lágrimas detrás de su velo.

**Shinra Tensei (****Juicio Divino****)**

**Busquen en YouTube Y reproduzcan - ****Chrono Phantasma Arcade Opening – Extended.**

Antes de que el sacerdote pudiera continuar las puertas de salón salieron disparadas por una fuerza invisible con los guardias de afuera chocando con las mesas y algunos demonios desafortunados. De la oscuridad brindada por el oscuro pasillo salió un Hombre rubio vestido con una chaqueta y pantalón de color azul oscuro con rayas rojas carmesí, la chaqueta iba abierta exponiendo su sincerado torso con la mano derecha extendida - yo me opongo a que se realice esta ceremonia – Dijo ahora iluminado por la luz Naruto.

- finalmente apareció – murmuro Sirzechs con una sonrisa cómplice – como te atreves a interrumpir con mi fiesta de compromiso. Da igual guardias aniquílenlo – ordeno Raiser enfadado, los guardias no sabiendo con quien se metían cargaron con sus armas dispuestos a matarlo – Rias-chan, lamento la tardanza es – dijo Naruto caminando hacia delante para luego extender sus manos hacia los lados - **Shinra Tensei – **dijo en voz baja paraqueluego los guardias salieran volando por una fuerza invisible que los estrelló contra una pared – que hace aquí un plebeyo como tú – dijo Raiser con rabia, Naruto solo camino para quedar frente a raiser – pues eso es más que obvio. Vine para detener ese estúpido compromiso – dijo Naruto mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta – jajaja, y que puede hacer un bastardo como tú para detener ese compromiso. Rias es mía y no tuya. Ella será mi esposa – dijo Raiser con arrogancia, una bolas de fuego se empezó formar en sus manos para luego tratar de golpear a Naruto pero sus puños lo atravesaron como si fuera un fantasma. Sorprendido por esto rápidamente retiro sus puños del cuerpo del rubio que lucía una expresión fría – no hables de Rias-chan como si fuera de tu propiedad – dijo el rubio mostrando que su ojos habían cambiado a unos rojos con tres tomoes girando lentamente.

Los ojos de Naruto regresaron a ser azules para luego mirar a Rias – vine por ti y no me iré sin. Aunque tenga que pelear primero con todos los habitantes del inframundo – dijo Naruto en voz alta choqueando a los presentes. Quien es para hacer una declaración de ese tamaño.

Lord Gremory alzo una ceja al ver como su hija corría hacia los brazos del hombre rubio quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se notaba que ese hombre realmente la amaba, al verlos juntos no tubo duda de que el sentimiento es mutuo - "ellos realmente están enamorados " – pensó el padre de Rias acervando con atención el cariño y amor que se tenía los dos jóvenes

Raiser al ver esto se enojó por la vergüenza que está pasando – Rias como tu futuro esposo te ordeno que te alejes de ese bastardo – quiso ordenar Raiser, Sirzechs y Lord Gremory fruncieron el ceño ante la osadía de Raiser en contra de Rias – supongo que ustedes son el padre y el hermano de Rias-chan – pregunto Naruto viendo la similitudes que compartían los dos hombres con Rias, ante la pregunta ambos hombre asistieron – que tal un trato – dijo Naruto captando la atención de los dos hombres – que clase de trato Naruto-san – dijo Sirzechs interesado – dado que Rias-chan está comprometida con Yakitori-teme y nosotros no amamos porque simplemente no peleamos – dijo Naruto interesando a los dos hombre – si yo gano Rias-chan será liberada de este compromiso y regresara al mundo humano conmigo y sus amigos. Pero si Raiser gana el contrato seguirá en pie y yo tendré que apartarme para siempre de Rias-chan. Pero para hacer las cosas más interesantes permitiré que Raiser pueda llevar toda su nobleza – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.

Todos los presentes miraron al rubio como si estuviera loco. Acaso dijo que lucharía contra 16 demonios a la vez. Seguro que perdería eso es suicidio al enfrentarse contra una nobleza completa no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salir victorioso. Para los miembros del club de lo oculto las cosas eran tranquilas ya que Naruto siempre salía vencedor no importa la situación, aunque no negarían si les preguntaran si estaban preocupados por el, la mirada de confianza que tenía Rias. Les decía a su padre y hermano que ella confiaba plenamente en el rubio, cosa que los llenaba de curiosidad por saber las capacidades de Naruto.

Sirzechs y Lord Gremory sonrieron ante la mirada y sonrisa de confianza que tenía el rubio, antes de hablar Sirzechs envió una mirada discreta a su padre que asistió – ya que quiero hacer la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana más interesante, aceptare ya que la idea de Naruto-san es muy prometedora – dijo Sirzechs divertido – como padre de Rias solo aceptare al ganador de este encuentro, ya que para proteger y cuidar a mi hija se necesita que el ganador sea el más fuerte – comento el padre de Rias tranquilamente – Naruto-san, si gana hay algo que quieras ganar en específico, tierras, riquezas, las mujeres más hermosas del inframundo, eres libre de elegir cualquier cosa – le pregunto el señor de los demonios a Naruto.

La expresión de Naruto cambión a una que demostraba su sed de batalla – yo solo he venido aquí por 2 cosas Lucifer-san: darle la mayo paliza de su vida al Yakitori-teme, y recuperar a Rias-chan – dijo Naruto provocando a Raiser – Lucifer-sama, aceptare el desafío de ese bastardo – dijo Raiser auto-condenándose – en este caso los enviare a un lugar donde puedan disfrutar de su batalla – dijo Sirzechs quedando en frente naruto y Raiser con toda su nobleza detrás de él, debajo de ellos un círculo mágico grande llevándoselos al campo de batalla.

- buena suerte – dijo Sirzechs para luego casquear los dedos apareciendo unas grandes pantalla holográficas – vamos a disfrutar de este encuentro – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en un trono, todo el mundo miro atentamente la gran pantalla para ver este combate de 16 contra 1. Rias se acercó a su nobleza y sujeto las manos de Akeno y Koneko deseándole a naruto suerte.

/Campo de Batalla/

Al aparecer en el campo de batalla Naruto observo a su alrededor, el lugar parecía un tablero de ajedrez gigante con cuatro piezas de ajedrez gigantes como torres en las cuatro esquinas. En el lado opuesto del campo de batalla estaba Raiser con toda su nobleza observándolo atentamente.

- en primer lugar interrumpes mi fiesta de compromiso, me insultas vulgarmente en frente de mi invitados, abrazas a mi prometida. No me interesa que seas pero te aseguro que te destruiré – gruño Raiser para luego chasquear los dedos – Ile, Nel ataquen – ordeno Raiser para luego una niñas gemelas armadas con motosierras se lanzaran al ataque.

Naruto las espero con una expresión en blanco – ya que son puras damas seré suave – murmuro el rubio esquivando vagamente los ataques de las gemelas tomando distancia el rubio realizo una serie de movimientos con los dedos - **Doton: Yomi Numa (Elemento tierra: Pantano del infierno)** – de la nada las dos niñas se hundieron en un pantano salido de la nada inmovilizándolas.

**2 Peones Fuera.**

Naruto miro a raiser con una mirada divertida – siguiente – dijo fastidiando a Raiser – Ni, Li atáquenlo – las dos chicas gato se lanzaron para atacarlo - **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu** **(**_**Elemento tierra: técnica de decapitación**_**) – **debajo del suelo salieron unas manos esqueléticas que las arrastraron por los pies sepultándolas en el suelo siendo solo sus cabezas visibles.

**2 Peones Fuera.**

Raiser frunció el ceño – Mira, Bürent, Marion Shuriya derívenlo – ordeno a cuatro de sus peones, ellas asistieron con la cabeza y rodearon a Naruto que parecía aburrido - **Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu** **(Elemento agua**_**: **_**técnica del misil-dragón de agua)** – dijo Naruto, de la nada cuatro dragones chinos hechos de agua se arrojaron en contra de las chicas sorprendidas, impidiendo sus respiraciones por la fuerte presión del agua, los cuatro peones de Raiser fueron retirados.

**4 Peones Fuera.**

Naruto miro aburrido a Raiser – eso es todo lo que tienes – pregunto Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos, ante eso raiser gruño – Karlamine, Siris acábenlo – ordeno con rabia Raiser, sus dos caballeros desenfundaron sus espadas y corrieron hacia Naruto. En las manos del rubio se reunieron partículas de oro formando un par Kan-Dao chinas, una era negra con rayas rojas en la hoja y la otra un blanco puro, ambas espadas representan las fuerzas del **Yin** y el **Yang.**

El rubio detuvo los dos espadazos con sus espadas. Para luego empezar un combate de espadas donde demostró que sus habilidades con la espada son superiores a la de las los mujeres, caminando hacia delante el rubio bloqueaba y atacaba a los dos caballeros, que tenían dificultad al bloquear su ataque por la velocidad en que se movían sus brazos siendo solo visibles los borrones producidos por sus movimientos – que pasa, acaso tienen dificultad con mis ataques – dijo el rubio con frialdad, las dos mujeres se enfurecieron e imbuyeron con fuego sus espadas con la esperanza de acabar con este hombre, cegadas por la rabia las dos mujeres cargaron con ferocidad al rubio.

Viendo esta distracción, Naruto salto hacia atrás para luego arrojar sus espadas como boomerangs, las dos mujeres esquivaron las espadas pensando que eso era todo el ataque. Gran error porque al impactar contra el suelo las espadas explotaron, atrapándolas en la explosión dejándolas fuera de combate.

**2 Caballeros Fuera.**

/En el Gran salón/

Todos los demonios estaban impresionados por las capacidades de Naruto y no solo eso sino que el rubio demostró tener un extraño poder sobre la tierra y el agua junto a sus habilidades con la espada. Ciertamente eran impresionantes las técnicas que poseía en su poder.

Sirzechs y Lord Gremory estaba verdaderamente impresionados por el poder que ha demostrado el rubio hasta ahorita – joo, perece que el novio de Rias es más fuerte de lo que aparenta – dijo Sirzechs a su padre – puede que sí. Solo espero que libere a Rias de este compromiso – dijo Lord Gremory viendo la sonrisa de felicidad de Rias.

/En el Campo de Batalla/

Raiser se enfadó con la facilidad con la que naruto derrotaba a sus piezas – todas ustedes derrótenlo – ordeno Raiser al resto de sus piezas. Yubelluna, Ravel y Mihae volaron hacia el aire mientras Isabela y Xuelan corrieron hacia Naruto empezando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, todos sus golpes eran inútiles con este hombre, sus manos bloqueaban sus golpes y patadas. Las dos chicas acertaron una fuerte pata en el torso del hombre. Pero luego fueron empujadas por una fuerza repelente – mi turno – dijo el rubio sonriendo para luego desaparecer con velocidad.

Las dos mujeres sintieron como sus cuerpos fueron golpeados en distintas áreas evitando zonas vitales. Dejándolas débiles pero no inconscientes - parece que tendré que ser más drástico – murmuro Naruto - _**Sagitta Magica Series Fragterius**_**: Flechas relámpago** – dijo el rubio mientras una serie de 50 flechas que parecían relámpagos se formaba a su alrededor y se arrojaban hacia las dos torres electrocutándolas pero sin matarlas, después de las descargas sus cuerpos inconscientes fueron trasportados fuera del campo.

**2 Torres Fuera.**

Alrededor de Naruto se formaron varios círculos mágicos del clan Phenex, que luego explotaron encerrándolo en una gran explosión de fuego destruyendo en lugar donde estaba parado el rubio.

- ningún ser vivo puede sobrevivir a eso – dijo Yubelluna, la cual junto a Mihae realizaron esa combinación de explosiones, junto a ellas estaba Ravel que no parecía muy convencida – están segura que con eso lo derrotamos – pregunto Ravel insegura – por supuesto que sí. No hay nadien que salga vivo de una explosión así – dijo Yubelluna muy segura mientras Mihae asistió.

- yo siendo tu no cantaría victoria tan rápido – sonó la voz de Naruto en el lugar de la explosión, cuando el fuego se disipo mostro a Naruto de brazo cruzados protegido por una especie de caja torácica enorme de color azul espectral, viendo esto las tres empezaron a arrojarle hechizos de fuego para tratar de derrotarlo pero se encontraron con que la caja torácica lo protegía de todas las explosiones – es inútil. Esta técnica es la defensa absoluta ningún ataque ha podido atravesar nunca esta protección – dijo Naruto negando suavemente viendo como las tres mujeres hacían todo lo que podían para atravesar su defensa.

Aburrido de esto extendió su mano derecha hacia ellas - **Ten no Kusari (Cadenas del Cielo)** – detrás del tres cadenas de oro salieron disparadas hacia las tres mujeres, atrapando a Yubelluna y Mihae con las cadenas que se envolvieron alrededor de ellas, Ravel por pura suerte evito ser atrapada por la tercer cadena al volar más alto, se disponía a ayudar a las dos mujeres usando sus llamas pero fue tomada de la muñeca por Naruto que apareció flotando en el aire frente a ella – será mejor que te retires. No quiero tener que pelear con más chicas si es posible y hacerte daño – dijo Naruto tomando por sorpresa a Ravel y asustándola por sus ojos rojos sangre – m-me rindo – susurro Ravel viendo fijamente los ojos rojos de Naruto el cual asistió y la dejo ir.

**2 Obispos Fuera.**

**Reina Fuera.**

Aprovechando que Naruto la soltó, Ravel se escondió detrás de una de las torres para observar la pelea de su hermano contra Naruto, aunque si uno la mirara de cerca se daría cuenta que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas mientras miraba la espalda del rubio que descendió del aire para quedar frente a frente con Raiser, que tenía algunas gotas de sudor en la cara.

- bueno aquí estamos solo tú y yo, ya no hay nadien que pueda interferir en nuestro combate – dijo Naruto con una expresión en blanco –voy a matarte bastardo insolente – gruño Raiser mientras encendía todo su poder que surgió de su espalda como alas gigantes de fuego.

Raiser cargo hacia Naruto tomándolo del cuello para luego prender en fuego su cuerpo, el espera que el rubio gritara por las quemaduras pero solo permanecía callado y sonreía burlonamente, cosa que solo sirvió para enfadarlo más, con su mano libre Raiser arrojo una bola de fuego a quema ropa tratando de quemar al rubio, ante esto el cuerpo de Naruto exploto causando que Raiser saliera disparado y chocara contra una pared , incorporándose Raiser puso sus mano en el suelo, haciendo que pilares de fuego salieran debajo del campo – vaya si eres presumido, mira que destruir este campo solo para quedar bien te hace ver patético – comento Naruto burlonamente saliendo debajo de la tierra como si fuera un fantasma – bueno creo ya va siendo hora de que yo presuma un poco **Raiton: No Yoroi (Elemento Rayo: Armadura de trueno)** – dijo Naruto mientras que pequeñas chispas de electricidad se reunieran alrededor de su cuerpo.

De repente un aura de relámpagos rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto, su cabello que antes le cubría la frente ahora lo tenía erizado hacia atrás, los mechones de pelo que tenía a los lados de la cara ahora lucían como cuernos, sus músculos en el torso se definieron más, sus ojos azules ahora los tenía afinados como una pupila felina.

Con esta forma las capacidades de Naruto aumentaron considerablemente su velocidad, potencia y tiempo de reacción ahora eran mucho más superiores que la de cualquier gurrero – espero que estés listo Raiser, porque me pagaras lo que le hiciste a Rias e Issei – dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en pura velocidad destruyendo el lugar donde estaba parado.

Raiser se confió y permaneció en el mismo lugar para atacarlo de frente. Pero nunca esperó a que Naruto apareciera a su derecha y tomara su cabeza para luego estrellarla contra el piso y lo arrastrara, hasta mandarlo a estrellar contra una pared que fue destruida por el impacto levantando una nube de humo.

De la nube de polvo salió Naruto volando suavemente. Después de unos segundos salió Raiser cargando contra el rubio con un golpe tratando de golpearle la cara de Naruto. El rubio inclino su cabeza hacia un lado para luego conectar un rodillazo en el estómago de Raiser que se encorvo del dolor para luego recibir un potente golpe en la espalda que lo dispara hacia el piso.

Cuando Raiser choco contra el piso levanto una cortina de humo, el luego se incorporó y disparo un haz de fuego hacia Naruto, tomo el ataque con su mano para luego ser absorbido por este y ser devuelto con el doble de intensidad, Raiser salto para evitar el ataque que era de él, cuando el ataque estrello contra el piso lo desintegro completamente dejando un gran hueco negro y humeante.

- no voy a ser derrotado por un bastardo como tú – dijo Raiser mientras liberaba más de su poder y cargaba de nuevo en contra de Naruto. El rubio lo recibió con un golpe que le destruyo el lado izquierdo de la cara para luego tomarlo del cuello y arremeter con muchos golpes. Cada golpe que Raiser recibía destruía su rostro – ya que eres "inmortal" no me contendré – dijo Naruto mientras seguía golpeando el rostro de Raiser que trataba de regenerar su rostro desesperadamente.

Naruto se aburrió y arrojo el cuerpo de Raiser como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, Raiser débilmente se mantenía en el aire mientras regeneraba su rostro, ya cuando estaba totalmente recuperado recibió una para en el pecho que lo mando a estrellar contra una de las torres destruyéndola en el proceso, quedando solo ruinas de las cuales surgió Raiser respirando pesadamente – tonto no importa cuanto me golpes siempre me recuperare rápidamente – dijo Raiser creyendo que con eso aria que Naruto se rendiría, grave error – pues déjame decirte que tengo algunas cosa que quiero probar y tu serás mi sujeto de pruebas – dijo Naruto sádicamente, Raiser sintió un temblor en su columna vertebral – bueno espero que este preparado – dijo Naruto mientras extendía sus manos abiertas hacia Raiser que alzo una ceja.

En las palmas de las manos de Naruto empezó a salir unas pequeñas esferas de energía doradas y rojas. Las doradas se unieron y tomaron la forma de una lanza de 1.4 metros de largo cubierta por una tela morada siendo la única parte visible la parte una hoja afilada de color dorada. Las partículas rojas se unieron y tomaron la forma de una lanza de 2 metros de largo igualmente cubierta por una tela morada y siendo la parte visible la hoja afilada de color rojo.

Naruto tomo la lanza roja con su mano derecha y la lanza dorada con la izquierda, para luego con mucha velocidad realizar cuatro cortes en el torso de Raiser con las lanzas – jajaja ja. Esas armas no me hacen nada – dijo arrogantemente Raiser, cuando iba a tratar de curarse se dio cuenta que de las heridas salía sangre – q-q-que me hiciste bastardo – pregunto Raiser asustado, se suponía que todas sus heridas se regeneraban automáticamente, Naruto solo atino a sonreír y después desaparecer para realizar más cortes en el cuerpo de Raiser, hasta que lo atravesó con la lanza dorada en el torso evitando puntos vitales, con la roja realizo cortes profundos en brazos y piernas.

Raiser se desesperó cuando noto que no podía, usar su magia y tampoco su regeneración. Raiser era un desastre sangrante, sus brazos y piernas tenía profundas heridas que no paraban de sangrar, su torso estaba cubierto de costes algunos profundos y algunos rasguños en los tendones.

- que me hesites maldito bastado – pregunto Raiser cubierto de sangre y no pudiendo moverse, Naruto se acercó a él caminando lentamente – estas lanzas son muy especiales Sobre todo por sus habilidades – dijo Naruto quedando en una distancia considerable para arrojar una lanza – la _**Gae Dearg – La Rosa Roja del Exorcismo**_ tiene la habilidad de poder cortar los conductos de magia de la víctima y la _**Gae Buideh – La Rosa Dorada de la Mortalidad**_ inflige daños que no pueden ser sanados ni por medios naturales ni por magia, en pocas palabras te puedo matar con estas armas – dijo Naruto apuntando la lanza dorada en el cuello de Raiser que tenía una expresión de miedo – esto es por Rias-chan e Issei – dijo Naruto dispuesto a matar a Raiser.

De repente apareció Ravel interponiéndose entre Raiser y Naruto, actuando como un escudo con los brazos extendido sus piernas temblorosas eran un claro indicio de su miedo, eso y las pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro – por favor, detente no mates a mi hermano – dijo Ravel valientemente pero su temblor en el cuerpo era un claro indicio de que estaba asustada

Naruto se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos durante un minuto, luego suspiro suavizando su expresión facial a una más amable, el aura eléctrica que tenia se dispersó regresando su cabello y ojos a la normalidad – se necesita mucho coraje para interponerse en mi camino. Ravel Phenex, te has ganado mi respeto como regalo perdonare la vida de tu hermano – dijo Naruto para luego tomar las dos lanzas con las dos manos y romperlas como si fueran de juguetes - la única manera de neutralizar la maldición de estas lanzas es destruyéndola – dijo Naruto caminando hacia ella y poner su mano en la cabeza – crece y se una mujer de bien, primero están tus ideales y creencias siempre mantente firme y no te rindas ante nada ni nadien. No importa que tan malo sea el camino, o que tan bajas sean las oportunidades, lo importante será que nunca te rindas – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Ravel que se sonrojo ante el gesto cariñoso de Naruto, el rubio luego se dio la vuelta y mientras caminaba iba desapareciendo en partículas doradas.

**GANADOR: Naruto Kaiser Beluzel **

Al reaparecer en el gran salón se dio cuenta de que los demonios estaban muy apartados de él, algunos lo miraban con miedo, admiración, respeto y lujurio en el caso de las mujeres. Girándose bue abordado por Rias que lo abrazo fuertemente, detrás de ella venían Kiba que lo miraba con respeto y admiración, Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa u n sonrojo en las mejillas y Akeno que lo miraba con una mirada de lujuria y su típica sonrisa misteriosa.

- Rias-chan regresamos a casa junto a los demás – dijo Naruto a lo cual Rias asistió, con Kiba, Koneko y Akeno junto a ellos, el rubio desapareció en partículas doradas llaveándose consigo a su novia, sus dos "amigas" y Kiba de regreso al mundo humano donde nuevas aventuras los esperan.

Por fin acabe con la primera temporada de este Fic. No se preocupen regresare con más ideas innovadoras que a lo mejor los sorprenderán, nuevas chicas para el rubio, nuevas espadas, mas imágenes en mi perfil que si tienen dudas pueden ver los imágenes para que vean la apariencia de naruto, sus dos carros, su casa las imágenes de Alice y esas cosas .

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y dejen buenos comentarios.

**Meiou-Sama cambio y fuera. **


	11. Kōtei no Bijū 11

Los derechos de Naruto y High School DxD pertenecen a sus perspectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes, objetos y armas creados por mi persona o de lo ya nombrados autores

Bien ahora déjenme decirle unas cosas más naruto tendrá varias habilidades en otras palabras el será un ser muy poderoso

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Vamos a la playa

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Naruto pegando en la cara de este, el rubio murmuro algunas incoherencias tales como "estúpido sol" y "te destruiré algún día", se disponía pararse de su cama para cerrar las cortinas pero un peso en su pecho le impedía que se moviera.

- "Uuuhh. Que es esto que se está presionado contra mí" – pensó Naruto medio dormido, abriendo lentamente los ojos, el rubio se topó con la fija mirada de Rias que estaba acostada sobre su pecho, la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa juguetona mientras miraba la mirada sorprendida del rubio.

- buenos días Naruto-kun espero que hayas dormido bien – susurro sensualmente Rias sobre el rubio. Naruto solo atino a parpadear tres veces – Rias-chan, que haces aquí no te había dejado en tu casa – pregunto Naruto casi sonando nervioso, la sonrisa de Rias aumento mientras se inclinaba y la daba un beso en los labios, el beso era lento al principio pero luego aumento de intensidad cuando Rias introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio, Naruto al principio la dejo dominar pero luego introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica sacándole un pequeño suspiro, estuvieron así hasta que la falta de aire les impidió seguir.

Se separaron lentamente pero seguían unidos por un rastro de saliva, ambos tenía respiraciones agitadas mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos – Naruto-kun… estuve pensándolo y creo que sería buena idea que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos, así que pensé que sería fantástico si me quedara a dormir todas las noches contigo – dijo Rias mientras dibujaba círculos en el pecho del rubio – eh, pero que pasara con tu casa, estaría muy feliz de que viviéramos juntos, pero creo que esto es muy presi-pi – Naruto no pudo terminar su oración por la mirada mortal que Rias le estaba dando – Naruto-kun ya lo decidí, estaré contigo y viviré contigo. Así que nada de peros – dijo Rias con su mirada amenazante, Naruto asistió con una sonrisa nerviosa por el aura de peligro que emitía Rias en ese momento, soltando un suspiro de derrota el rubio respondió – de acuerdo tus ganas – dijo Naruto derrotado. Cuando una mujer tiene algo decidido es mejor no interponerse en su camina porque si no saldrás mal. – Muy bien, empezare con la mudanza en tres días – dijo Rias para luego depositar suaves besos en el cuello del rubio, subiendo suavemente por su cuello hasta su barbilla y morderla levemente, hasta llegar a los labios del rubio y empezar otra sesión de besos, pero esta vez cargados de lujuria.

Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras sus lenguas competían por el dominio. Sacando ventaja de estar sobre el rubio, Rias tenía más control en el beso. Naruto deslizando su mano por el cuerpo de Rias tomo con su mano el pecho derecho de la pelirroja mientras suavemente lo apretaba – Ahh…Umm... N-Naruto-kun – dijo Rias soltando pequeños suspiros.

El rubio rompió el beso para luego besar el cuello de la pelirroja, Rias inclino su cabeza permitiéndole más acceso a su cuello, con su otra mano el rubio tomo el pecho izquierdo – Rias-chan tus pechos son hermosos – dijo Naruto para luego retorcer suavemente los rosados pezones – Ahhhh… Naruto-kun eres un pervertido – dijo Rias reteniendo sus jadeos, para Naruto esta imagen fue muy excitante – y no sabes cuánto – dijo Naruto para luego introducir dos dedos en la vagina de la chica.

Los ojos de Rias se ampliaron al sentir los dedos de Naruto en su vagina – mi cuerpo se siente genial Naruto-kun… Ahh no te detengas… más rápido – dijo Rias gimiendo – estas muy mojada Rias-chan y tan estrecha - dijo Naruto moviendo sus dedos rápidamente hacia tras y delante. Manteniendo el mismo ritmo durante unos minutos Naruto sintió como las paredes vaginales de Rias se estrechaban aún más – Ahh… Ahhhh Naruto-kun estoy acabando Ahhhhh – gimió Rias acabando, Naruto sintió un cálido y húmedo liquido en sus dedos para luego llevárselos a la boca y saborearlos, Rias que tenía los ojos vidriosos por el acto se sonrojo más al ver como Naruto saboreaba sus fluidos vaginales – Rias-chan sabes delicioso… prueba – dijo Naruto para luego besar a Rias, el rubio le paso algunos fluidos que tenía en su boca permitiéndole a la pelirroja que se probara así misma.

Al separarse Rias tenía una mirada aturdía y lujuriosa, empujando al rubio Rias se disponía a aumentar el nivel de los actos - yo tan bien quiero probar tu esencia Naruto-kun – dijo Rias lujuriosamente, con esta mirada Rias lucia más hermosa que nunca. La pelirroja empezó a frotar su mano en el torso del rubio mientras bajaba lentamente.

– Ara, ara parece que los interrumpí en su acto, si es así me disculpo - dijo Akeno saliendo de la nada, con esto Rias detuvo su descenso y retiro su mano rápidamente. Naruto cubrió la desnudes de Rias con la sabanas – A-Akeno-chan que sorpresa, que haces aquí tan temprano – dijo Naruto fingiendo ingenuidad – ah Naruto-kun tú y Buchou son crueles, mira que dejarme fuera de esto es muy malo de su parte – dijo Akeno mientras se subía lentamente a la cama – dime Naruto-kun, que acaso no te gustaría hacerlo con nosotras dos – dijo Akeno quedando frente a frente con Naruto, el Rubio iba a responder pero Rias lo detuvo – Akeno hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar – dijo Rias deteniendo el avance de Akeno que la miro con curiosidad – sobre que Buchou – pregunto Akeno, Rias se levantó de la cama y tomo la gabardina azul de Naruto que estaba en un perchero, poniéndose la gabardina Rias se dirigió a Akeno – lo hablaremos a solas ya lo se lo dije a Naruto-kun y él está de acuerdo así como yo tan bien, pero lo halaremos en la casa del club, ah y Naruto-kun mañana tendremos un viaje a la playa así que no llegues tarde – dijo Rias mientras toma el brazo de Akeno y desaparecían en su círculo mágico.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y miro hacia su parte masculina – genial se van y no pudimos terminar nuestro juego… así que no hay acción compañero – dijo Naruto pero luego se le ocurrió una idea – creo que iré a entrenar un poco, pero antes comeré unos 100 tazones de ramen como desayuno – dijo Naruto mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía al baño.

/En el Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto/

Después de que Rias y Akeno llegaron al club, Rias tomo una ducha y se vistió con su uniforme escolar, mientras Akeno preparaba algo de Té y horneaba algunas galletas, cuando todo estuvo preparado ambas chicas tomaron asiento quedando cara a cara.- Akeno… que sientes por Naruto-kun – pregunto Rias de repente tomando a Akeno por sorpresa, la pelinegra permaneció un segundo callada y luego hablo – Rias, a que se debe esa pregunta – pregunto Akeno fingiendo ingenuidad – Akeno no hace falta que lo ocultes… solo quiero escuchar tus sentimientos – respondió Rias mientras elegantemente bebía su te, Akeno dudo pero igual respondió – la verdad es que al principio me atraía su aura y su físico, luego cuando empezamos a pasar tiempo con el empecé a sentir mariposas en el estómago, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad me le insinuaba sexualmente como hombre siempre respondía mis insinuaciones pero él siempre se detenía, eso me dice que él me respeta y no solo me quiere por mi cuerpo – Akeno hiso una pausa para tomar de su Te, Rias solo la miro tranquilamente esperando a que continuara.

– creo que lo que me enamoro de el no solo fue su poder o su físico. Fue más el hecho de como actuaba alrededor de nosotros, siempre estaba en guardia para protegernos, su actitud es alegre pero seria, siempre sabe que decir, no tiene miedo de expresar lo que piensa… él ha pasado más tiempo contigo era como si se conocieran de toda la vida… eso de cierta forma me daba celos – termino de hablar Akeno, Rias soltó un pequeño suspiro – así que te gusta – afirmo Rias, Akeno la miro con sorpresa ante lo relajada que estaba – Akeno no tengo problema si quieres acercarte más a Naruto-kun, no solo como amigos sino como algo más que amigos, no quiero perder la amistad de mi mejor amiga… si quieres puedes estar con Naruto-kun – dijo Rias mientras sonreía.

Akeno al principio la miro con sorpresa pero luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – Rias… Naruto-kun está de acuerdo con esto – pregunto con curiosidad Akeno, ante esta pregunta Rias se sonrojo de vergüenza – bueno la verdad es que yo se la sugerí – respondió Rias mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo – tú fuiste la que se lo sugeriste – dijo Akeno sorprendida – bueno Naruto-kun es muy hábil con las mujeres, tanto que temí que en un futuro él se aburriera y buscara a otras mujeres, claro no lo creo capas de eso pero como mujer una siempre tiene eso en mente – dijo Rias desviando la mirada por la vergüenza – así que le propusiste que usáramos el antiguo sistema de los clanes demonios – dijo Akeno con una sonrisa socarrona – lo hice porque note que él podía enamorar fácilmente a una mujer, tanto que hasta Koneko-chan, Asia-chan y otras chicas están enamoradas del. Así que invitare a las chicas que estén enamoradas de el para que se unan a nuestro pequeño "Harem" - dijo Rias con un sonrojo en las mejillas, todo este asunto le daba vergüenza.

- Fufufu este harem sí que será grande… me pregunto si Naruto-kun podrá complacernos a todas – dijo Akeno imaginándose los posibles escenarios – claro que podrá en la cama es como si fuera un dios del sexo – dijo Rias para luego taparse la boca sorprendida por lo que dijo – eso es verdad, estoy muy segura que seremos muy felices con el – dijo Akeno pervertidamente.

Si con eso el harem de Naruto es oficial, ya que las dos mujeres harían planes para las futuras chicas del rubio, con todo esto hablado la vida de Naruto se vería rodeada de puras mujeres.

Así transcurrió el día Rias y Akeno siguieron conversando sobre el rubio durante unas horas, hasta que llegaron los miembros faltantes del club para comenzar a cumplir algunas solicitudes pendientes, Issei y Asia se alegraron al ver a Rias de nuevo con ellos e interiormente le agradecieron a Naruto.

/Al día siguiente/

Naruto apareció en partículas de Oro frente a la casa del club de lo oculto, girando su cabeza hacia la derecha se encontró con un sonriente Kiba y un golpeado Issei.

– Que rayos le paso a Issei – pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada – Jeje, bueno vera Senpai, Issei-kun entro mientras las chicas se cambiaban y ese fue el resultado – dijo Kiba con su característica sonrisa de Bishonen – yare, yare Issei cuando será el día que controlaras tus impulsos pervertidos – dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza por la actitud del peli marrón – Senpai en mi defensa no sabía que se estaban cambiando – dije Issei con la verdad – bueno eso es verdad, nadien se pone el traje de baño antes de llegar a la playa… o tal vez si – dijo Naruto mas para sí mismo.

Después de esperar por unos minutos los tres chicos recibieron permiso para entrar, encontrándose con las en sus trajes de baños pero con algunas prendas de ropas cubriéndolas, con todo listos Akeno preparo el círculo mágico que los llevaría a la playa y desaparecieron en él, el rubio desapareció en vórtice hecho por sus ojos.

Al aparecer en la playa Naruto noto que parecía más una isla con muchos árboles en medio del mar. – es un bonito lugar no creen – pregunto Akeno, Asia, Naruto e Issei asistieron mirando los alrededores – ahora vamos a disfrutar al máximo – dijo Rias retirando su camisa, dejando ver que traía puesto un bikini de cuerdas morado, Akeno traía puesto un micro bikini verde, Asia un bikini azul claro con un patrón de X en la espalda y Koneko traía puesto un traje de baño escolar color blanco.

Con todas esas bellezas en traje de baños, Naruto sintió las ganes de llevarlas entre los árboles y hacer cosas pervertidas – vaya, todas lucen espectaculares - dijo Naruto para luego chasquear los dedos, la ropa del rubio se desvaneció en partículas dorada dejándolo solo en un traje de baño de nadador olímpico negro, anta esta visión las chicas se sonrojaron al ver el gran bulto del rubio.

Las cicas se fueron a jugar en la orilla mientras los chicos ponían las sombrillas contra el sol, aunque Naruto e Issei miraban de forma discreta los movimientos hipnóticos delos cuerpos de las chicas.

Naruto decidió tomar el sol para broncearse cosa que Rias imito acostándose al lado de él.

– Ne… Naruto-kun, te gustaría ponerme el bronceador – pidió Rias sensualmente, ante esta oferta Naruto no lo dudó ni un segundo – por supuesto – dijo Naruto sacando un frasco de bronceador de quien sabe dónde, Rias se acostó boca abajo permitiéndole una gran visión de su espalda al rubio que miro fijamente su trasero durante unos minutos – asegúrate de cubrir todos los rincones – dijo Rias sacando del trance a Naruto, el asistió y unto el bronceador en sus manos para luego ponerlas en la espalda de Rias, de mare muy erótica el rubio masajeo la espalda de la pelirroja que tenía los ojos serrados disfrutando de la sensación – Ahh, Naruto-kun aquí no – gimió Rias al sentir como Naruto masajeaba su trasero – He, he Rias-chan eres una chica traviesa – dijo Naruto pervertidamente.

Akeno que estaba viendo eso se les acerco – Fufufu, Naruto-kun si quieres te podría ayudar con tu espalda – se ofreció Akeno, Naruto asistió y le paso el frasco del bronceador a Akeno, la pelinegra roció el braceador en sus pechos y los presiono con la espalda del rubio mientras que con sus manos manoseaba los pectorales de este. Ese acto tomo por sorpresa al rubio que detuvo sus bromas con Rias y se dejó llevar por las fantásticas sensaciones que le producían los pechos de Akeno – Oh Akeno-chan eres muy buena dando masajes – dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos – Fufufu me alegro que te guste esto Naruto-kun - dijo sensualmente Akeno.

Rias no queriendo quedarse atrás tan bien roció bronceador en sus pechos y se abrazó de frente al rubio frotando sus pechos en el torso de Naruto – Naruto-kun como lo hago – pregunto Rias viendo la cara de placer que tenía el rubio – y que tal lo hago yo Naruto-kun – pregunto Akeno, Naruto soltó unos cuantos suspiros de satisfacción – las dos son fantásticas en esto… esto es como estar en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo – dijo Naruto con un hilito de sangre en su nariz.

Y entonces la sangrienta y agotadora batalla entre las dos chicas continúo.

Claro pero esta batalla dejo fuera de combate al rubio por la pérdida de sangre.

Aquí otro capítulo pero este no es como el resto, escribiré algunos capítulos que serán como las vacaciones del club de lo oculto antes de empezar con la segunda temporada de **kōtei no Bijū New**.

Dejen Reviews y buenos comentarios mis queridos lectores y seguidores.


End file.
